Aurora
by Katzenpfote
Summary: 10 y after BD the Cullens have moveed on. They settle nicely but suddenly vampires are gone missing. What does this mean? Rated M for later chapters. Cannon pairings
1. First day

_AN: please be kind since english is not my first language. I don't own the main characters. they all belong to Stephenie Meyer_

_Please review and let me know what you think._

* * *

**First day

* * *

  
**

We were sitting in the cafeteria of this new school. All over the room the students were gawking at us. I knew what they saw, without bothering to ask Edward. Ten years ago I had behaved similar. Ten years ago it had been my first day at a new school, too.

"So, what are they thinking so far?" Emmett asked. Edward just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"The usual," He answered after a few moments.

"Let me guess: 'they look gorgeous', 'someone told me they were all couples, creepy', 'I hope I sit next to them in my next class', and so on?" I said. This was my first time at High School, at least in my still new immortal life. I wasn't bored yet. The only thing that really got on my nerves was Jasper staring again. Okay, this was the biggest gathering of humans _I_ ever was confronted with as a vampire. But I was doing well, wasn't I? No need for him to get so freaked out.

"Exactly, love. You just left out the boys already falling for you and planning how to steal you away from me." He frowned angrily. I chuckled softly, to quiet for any human to hear.

"Let them try, this should be entertaining." Emmett said, a happy smile spreading over his face.

Edward growled low. "I don't think so."

"Nobody ever tried to steal Rose away from me; maybe you should work on your scare-tactics." Emmett teased, while laughing out loud. Rosalie looked up on hearing her name. She had been examining her fingernails. Esme had put her foot down and forbid her to wear the nails coloured blood red on her first day as sophomore at a new school. Rosalie hated High School the most, I remembered. After College she would always get married to her Emmett and play housewife till it was time to move and start over again. Or so I had been told. I had been to her marriage only once, six years ago, in Forks. And what a marriage this had been, much bigger than my own. If Alice didn't look so young, she could make a fortune as a wedding planer. I sighed.

"So what do we have next?" I asked Alice, since we were having the same schedule at least after lunch break.

"Gym" she answered glumly, Edward sighed.

"It's four years of PE here, like in Forks." He said in a similar tone. None of them likes to move slowly for the humans, I remembered. I was just happy, that I would have no trouble running. I had been quite clumsy as a human. I dimly remembered my last gym lesson. Remembering my human life was like looking through a veil or something. I had managed to trip and loose my badminton racket. It had landed on the head of some girl, who had only been in my PE class. It was still embarrassing to remember and I was grateful for my vampire nature that spared me the blush.

Edward looked up in time to catch my slightly satisfied smile. "What are you thinking, Bella?"

I snickered. "You wish."

He looked frustrated. I smiled wider, pleased that it was up to me to let him in my head, or not, in _this_ case.

"Please?" he asked with my favourite one sided smile, looking deeply into the warm gold of my eyes. I was dazzled for a second. After all this years he could still do this to me. I shoved my protections away from me to include him in the secure inner bubble of my mental shield, thinking only of my never ending love for him. He looked pleased and gazed intently at my body. I knew this look. He imagined what he would do to me when he got me home and alone. I started to shiver. I liked that look a lot. It got me started on my own version of us being together. He stared hotly at me and my concentration snapped. Suddenly my inner bubble was back in place. I still had some problems with holding it away from me for long – at least with _him_ nearby.

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my wrist. "That was quite interesting, love. Thank you."

"Go get a room," Rosalie said disgusted. Emmett snickered. Alice stood.

"Well it's time for class." She said. Edward stood, too, holding out a hand for me.

"Would you care to join me, Mrs Cullen?" He asked to quiet for anyone else – meaning human – to hear. Rosalie glared at him and hissed. Sometimes I wondered if it still bothered her, that Edward fell for me and not for her. Even, if she didn't care for him that way. Edward glared at her.

"Relax," he said. Emmett took her hand and kissed it. "Common Rose, let's go do some Biology." She giggled at the intended innuendo and slapped him lightly.

We took our untouched plates to the collecting stands and joined Alice, who was already waiting at the door.

Gym was no surprise. It was just a lecture today, since it was the first day of school. I eyed my pears interested. We were all freshmen, so everybody was new. Some of them were in my other classes, too. Some boys shot glances in my direction looking quickly away, when I caught them. Some faces getting tomato red. So Edward was right, I thought sarcastically. I noticed Alice got a few glances, too. But she ignored them easily. Apparently she was used to this by now. And of course all girls sighed over Edward. I scowled at them. _He is mine_, I thought at them_, keep your fingers to yourselves or I might need to hurt you_. This seemed to apply especially to a certain girl, whose eyes never left him. She looked quite attractive for a human, I considered grudgingly. A brunette with dark green eyes and clear, pale skin. I shot her a warning glare, but she didn't seem to notice. Edward chuckled as he caught a look at my face.

"You are so endearing when you're jealous." He said, kissing my hair.

I scowled at him. "She looks as if she wants to eat you."

He snickered, "That's not what she's thinking about, though. It goes more into dancing and hand holding. Those are freshmen girls, you know."

"Maybe I ask her on a date," he teased. I wanted to answer that but the coach started glaring in our direction. Edward smiled innocently at him and got an irritated look back. We didn't have a perfect Cullen record, yet. Besides we went under the name Summers here, posing as adopted children to Dr. Carlisle Summers and his beautiful architect – wife Esme Summers. Well, except Rosalie, Jasper and Edward, who called themselves Masen and posed as foster children. We were still on the Olympic peninsula and to close to Forks to use the same last names. I tried to pull myself together and listen to the coach's lecture. It was about soccer and quite boring. Finally the bells were ringing, showing the end of this class. I sighed. The coach hadn't finished his lecture. It would continue tomorrow. I still didn't knew why the others hated gym so much.

The last class was Spanish. I sat through it with a growing feeling of boredom. Edward had taken Renesmee and me to Spain for a month in the summer, after she graduated from High School. This was all it took me to learn the language fluently. Never failing memories had their advantages. Thinking of my beautiful half-vampire daughter now, I started to frown. We had left her at Forks, at La Push, to be specific, with Jake. She had promised not to rush into a wedding and go to College. And he had promised to watch over her. But still I was worried. I had long past come to terms with their imprinting. Renesmee hadn't even bothered to look at other boys when she hit puberty. Never dating anyone but Jacob Black; my best friend and a werewolf. In normal age Renesmee wasn't older than ten, but since she grew so fast she looked and acted all grown up since her seventh birthday. At 6 years old we had entered her at Forks High, posing as Edwards' niece. Time had flown by so fast. Suddenly I thought of my mom and how she must have felt, when I left her to live with Charlie, my Dad. But she had Phil, I reminded myself, and I have Edward. Still I was thinking of the long email I would write to Renesmee when I got home. She hadn't answered my last email, yet, and I was getting a little anxious. A pity Alice couldn't see her future. Stupid, I scolded myself, you send that email only 10 hours ago. I was acting the overprotective mom again. But it was the first time we were separated over such a distance for such a long time. She is still under Charlie's' eyes, I realized, and calmed a bit. Maybe I would call her later. Thinking of my daughter brought my thoughts naturally to Edward. Since this school had classes in French and he was bored by Spanish, this was one of two classes we didn't have together – the other being history. He had decided to take music since it was available at this school. I missed him even for this short time. I got still a bit anxious when we were separated thanks to the dreadful time he left me after my 18th birthday. I shuddered involuntarily. My thoughts got interrupted by a sheet of paper suddenly turning up on my desk. I raised my head and found Alice's inquiring look. Bending my head down again I read the question that was placed at the top of the page in her flowering handwriting:

_Why so melancholy?_

I scribbled back:

_Thinking of Renesmee_

Comparing the two notes critically, I really needed to work on my handwriting. Maybe pick up some Calligraphy. I smuggled the sheet back. That wasn't really challenging, given our inhuman speed. Alice frowned slightly. It bothered her a lot that she couldn't keep an eye on her niece. I tried to pull myself together and listen to our Spanish teacher explaining the basic grammar. I struggled with this till the end of class not allowing myself to think of my family.

Edward was already waiting in front of the classroom as we came through the door. Instantly my face lit up and I smiled at him happily.

"Missed you," he breathed in my ear, kissing my temple. I let my fingers trace the outline of his jaw and took a deep breath. I loved that smell of him and it was kind of nice to loose the burning in my throat for a while. Alice coughed meaningful. She wanted to get to Jasper. Edward frowned at her. Then he stepped back and took my hand in his.

"How was Spanish?" he asked as we walked silently to the parking lot with a little detour to the front office to hand in the slips, signed by our teachers.

"As if you need to ask," Alice grimaced, "I guess you have been listening in on us the whole time." She accused him. He looked a little guilty and I laughed softly.

"You could just change to Spanish, since you seem to be unable to follow French." I suggested lightly.

He huffed.

As we entered the parking lot, Edward started to frown. I looked up to see Rosalie and Jasper already at our car. Rosalie looked bored, Jaspers face lit up as he saw Alice.

Since we were posing as 15 year olds, Edward would have to let Jasper drive his precious new dark red Ford Explorer. Edward was a car collector, just like Rosalie, but he was more into the driving part, while she enjoyed the tuning. This Ford Explorer must be the fastest SUV ever. Edward hated that he was not able to drive officially, yet.

* * *

_**I know this was written a lot of times before but it will turn out very different, please read on!**_


	2. College, not yet, please RPOV

* * *

_**Thanks to all who bothered to read my first chapter. Thanks to Alice Vampire, you are the best. Please go and read/review her stuff!**_

_**This chapter is from Renesmees POV. I just had to do a chapter with her and it wouldn't have fit in later, when the action starts...  
**_

_**I would like some reviews, too. It would be awesome!**_

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this chapter...**_

**College, not yet, please! (RPOV)  
**

* * *

I looked up to see my Grandpa glaring at me. His face was coloured kind of funny, all purple. Like in those comic books when fuming characters actually had clouds coming out of their ears. I tried hard to not laugh out loud at that thought and succeeded. But it was a near thing.

"Young lady, you are not telling me, that you are going to skip college, are you?" Charlie fumed. _I am not thinking of comic books, I am so not thinking of comic books_, I told myself and grimaced.

"Well, I don't see how I really need that stuff. Jake says it's boring and not really relevant for life."

"I don't care if Jacob Black told you the moon is falling from the sky. You will get a good education and not ruin your life." Grandpa shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes and pouted.

"But it will be so boring and I don't want to leave here." I pleaded.

"I will miss you so much Grandpa," I added slyly and battered my lids.

"Well… um, I will miss you to, dear." He grumbled, his face getting a little paler. I nearly had him, I knew. He could never deny me anything for long.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you need to go to college." He begged. He looked so distressed that I nearly took pity on him. But I really didn't want to go to Harvard or Dartmouth or Jale. They might be Ivy League but they were far away and I wanted to stay with Jake. Maybe in a few years, when we had to move on because people would notice our lack of aging. It wasn't as if I lost my youth or anything. I would need to go to college a lot in my life. I had listened to enough stories from my father about that. I was lucky that I did look about 21 now. So my one shot at High School would remain exactly that, a one –and only – time experience.

"I can always go to college later, in a few years." I pleaded. I tried a special look I had practised. I had watched it a lot on my fathers' face, when he wanted to convince Mom of something.

"Well, if you put it that way," Charlie stuttered. _Yeah, got it!_ I jumped happily from my chair and embraced him.

"I love you, Granpa, you're the best."

"Well, you got to tell your parents, though. Go ahead and call them." A slow smile brightening on his face, "After all it is their permission you need."

He seemed to like this thought a lot.

"They'll see it my way," I mumbled, trying to sound sure about that. But in reality I knew that it was going to get tough. I was a little afraid of my fathers' reaction. Well Mom had quite a temper, too. But I thought she would see my point. And there was telling Jake of my decision, too. Even if he was thinking nothing of college for himself, he had different feelings about college and me. He could go moping on my leaving in one moment to insisting on the best college in the world for me in the next. I didn't like to see him hurt. And I didn't want him to leave here. He had started his own garage two years ago and it was just starting to pay off. And there was the other thing. Even if I had promised Mom not to think of marriage for a few years, well, I was. I was thinking a lot about it. I had clearly caught my romantic side from my father. But I had no illusions about the things he would say about _me_ and matrimony. I guessed it would be far from 'my blessing'. I sighed. The trip to Spain had clearly put my priorities in order. It had been hard to be separated from Jake for a whole month. I knew it would be difficult on both of us, to be separated every week. We had never been separated for longer in my whole life. When I was younger, I didn't mind so much. He was more like a big brother then. The best big brother in the whole world. I had adored him, as I did still. My best memory was of the day, when I finally convinced him to ask me on a date. I had been 6 years old, nearly looking grown up, but posing as a freshman. I had tried to get him to kiss me, when I was 5, and he had gotten really angry. I had thought for some time that he didn't love me the way I love him and was quite depressed. But Mom explained to me about the imprinting. She said, Jacob thought me still to young for this and didn't want to corrupt my youthful innocence or stupid stuff like that. It took me a whole year to convince him otherwise. Jake can be quite stubborn. The phone rang and snapped me out of my daydreaming. I was stalling, I knew. I had to tell my parents sometime soon. Without thinking I picked up the phone.

"Swan residence" I said.

"Nessie, my dear!" my mothers' voice caught me by surprise. _Well, speak of the devil_, I guessed.

"Hi, Mom. How are you? Wasn't it your first day at school today?" I was stalling again.

"Yes, that's right. But what are you doing at Charlie's? I thought you'd be down at La Push all the time these days."

So she was checking on me again through Charlie. I sighed.

"Mom, I really don't need you checking on me all the time!" I cried exasperated.

"You are not the centre of the universe, you know." She said sulking. "I could just be checking on Charlie."

_Way to go_, I thought, _you just hurt your mother, before telling her you want to skip college. Nice. Just ups the chances._

"I am sorry. I am fine and Grandpa is, too. Really." _Well, he will be, after calming down a bit. _I added in my thoughts.

"I am glad to hear that, how about Sue?"

"She is visiting at Leah's. She imprinted last month, when we were in Spain. Now it seems she's three weeks pregnant. I have never seen her so happy and neither has Jake." I told her.

"That's a surprise. She always thought she would never imprint."

"Yeah, Jake told me about her and Sam. The guy she's imprinted on, David, is a cousin to someone from the Makah Reservation. They were visiting there at the same time and bam, it happened, love and devotion at first sight. Jake says he is really a nice guy and coping well with the supernatural stuff. He seems to be a High School Science teacher and already got a job at Forks High. You know, Mr. Banner had a heart attack and is not returning to teach in the near future."

"Well, I didn't know about Mr. Banner. I am really sorry for him. He was a good teacher. Speaking about school, have you decided on a college, yet? You should have chosen some time ago, you know."

Dang, there it goes. No chance to avoid it now.

"Um, I kind of thought, I could, well... not go to college right away." I mumbled.

"What are you saying, Renesmee? Do you want to take a year of first?" She asked suspicious.

"Well more than one year actually…" I began hesitating.

"No way. You are not skipping college!" She shouted enraged.

"But you did, too." I tried.

"This is not about me, young lady." There was a slight pause, and then she continued still fuming, "Your father wants to talk to you."

The next sound was the voice of my father, equally angry.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what are you thinking?"

That complicated things. I had relied on a chance to convince Mom first.

"Well, since I don't need to worry about getting to old for college, I thought, I could maybe take it slow. And enter college in a few years. Enjoy myself first and things." I said slowly.

"Maybe take a trip to South America, visit some friends. I haven't seen Zafira for ages. " I added. I had to keep it rational for him. He wouldn't be convinced, if I stated my real reasons.

There was silence for two seconds. _This is good_, I thought, _he is thinking about it_.

"You wouldn't need more than a year for that." He said suspicious but less angry. Dang, he knew me to well. I was still thinking what to tell him, when he spoke again: "This is about Jacob Black, isn't it?"

Busted, he really knew me to well! Thanks to having a mind-reading father.

"Um… among other things." I deliberated.

"I really meant that with the visits." I added.

"Jacob could go with you to college. He can look younger, you know."

"He hates college. And he just got his garage running." I tried to keep the whine out of my voice.

"Did you ask him at all?" he asked resigned.

"Dad, you know I didn't. I can't stand to hurt him. And either way will. You know that, Dad. You know him just as well as I do." There was no point in lying now.

He sighed. "How about a deal?"

"What deal?" I asked careful, suspicious.

"You can take one year of, if you visit our friends and go to college afterwards and I will convince your mother for you."

"Do I get to choose the college?" I could go to Seattle University or Peninsula community college. That was quite close to home.

"Do you want a helicopter for Christmas?" he asked amused. I got it, I thought dizzy.

"Well I guess we have a deal then." I said hesitating. No need to show how thrilled I was.

He chuckled.

"I love you, Dad!"

"Love you, too, Nessie. By the way what are you going to tell Charlie? Take it slow, will you? I don't want my father-in-law having a heart attack. Your mother would worry, you know."

"Well, I told him already." I said, feeling a little guilty. "He didn't have a heart attack. But he turned quite purple."

Edward chuckled again. "Yeah, I know that colour. What did he say? No, don't tell me, I know he can't turn you down. You are so spoiled."

"I guess I am." I grinned.

"Do you want to speak to your mother again?"

"Maybe you should talk to her first." I said cowardly. He laughed.

"Bye, Nessie, take care of yourself. And don't upset Charlie so much."

"Bye Dad, give Mom a kiss from me." I answered a little relieved.

"I will." He promised and hung up. I sat down, my knees suddenly wobbly. That was it. I got a year of at least. And a helicopter. Wow, never saw that one coming. That meant I could come home every day. I could even go to Washington College and come home every day. I just needed a pilot licence. Well I had a year to acquire one. I had to think about that a little.

* * *

_**So please tell me what do you think?**_ **_Review!_**


	3. soccer or baseball?

_**I don't own the main characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_** little lemon coming in this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Please read and review the stories from Alice Vampire and Emmy1512, they are great  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**3 Soccer or baseball**

* * *

"A helicopter?" I asked frowning at him, my arms crossed in front of me.

"At least she agreed to college." Edward shrugged, looking guilty.

"Yes, but… a helicopter?" I persisted still frowning.

"She will have more colleges to choose from." He defended himself.

"You are as bad as Charlie in spoiling her." I accused him. He chuckled at that.

"A man needs a hobby." He told me with a big grin. I could never be angry at him for long, but I struggled to hold on a bit longer.

"You will have to answer to me if she crashes it." I tried to sound stern. He was instantly serious.

"She won't. She is very responsible. You know that. Don't fret, love. Our daughter is grown up, ready to make her own choices and mistakes. "

He wrapped me in his arms.

"I know," I sighed. "My head knows all that. But still… my heart worries. Other parents have more than twice the time to get used to the idea of their kids being grown-ups."

I leaned my cheek on his shoulder, breathing deeply that wonderful scent of him. Calm and comfort washed over me. This was the most secure place in the world, in my Edwards arms. That perfect moment got suddenly interrupted by someone crushing trough the door to our room. I looked up hesitatingly. I didn't want to loose that calm so soon. Alice was in the door, bouncing happily.

"There will be a storm tonight. Lots of thunder and no rain. "

_Who cares about that?_ I thought, then I got it. "We are going to play ball?" I asked incredulous.

"What are we going to play?" Edward asked her. "Oh, don't bother about the discussion, just tell me who wins."

"Emmett does." Alice grinned and Edward chuckled.

"Arm wrestling again, eh?" he asked.

I followed their conversation with a frown. "So what is it?"

Edward looked at me with a slightly bemused expression. "Baseball, of course. Jasper wanted to play soccer. But he lost in arm wrestling against Emmett. I wonder why he still enters such a bet. Emmett is the strongest of us."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't know. He should ask him to a chess match instead."

I giggled. Emmett and chess, well that was like Esme and arm wrestling. He was too straight-foreward to have any chance against Mayor Jasper Whitlock. "They did that last time, remember? And Emmett swore he will never play again. That was why it was soccer last time." I reminded them. Then I stood and went into the walk-in-closet.

"Alice, where did you put the sport dress?" I shouted exasperated after searching for a few minutes. Really, you couldn't turn your back on your closet for one second with her in the house!

Alice giggled and danced inside. "They are here, of course." She said and took them out of a drawer, I could swore I had already searched before.

"If you would use your entire closet and not only one shelf, you would know where everything is." She scolded. "Now hurry and dress, we have one and a half hour left and a long way to go." She said dancing out of the room. I frowned.

"She is a tiny annoying monster," I mumbled standing in the door of the closet and glaring after her, my hands on my hips.

Edward laughed at me and took his shirt off to change into his own sport dress. I instantly forgot my grudge as he started to undress and ogled him hungrily. It was a decade now, and I still couldn't keep my eyes – and other things – off him. I practised with my protective shield bubble and let him see that thought. His eyes grew darker and he started to walk towards me; his hips swinging in a predatory move. I slowly, deliberately opened my blouse, button per button, and shrugged it off. He grabbed my waist with one hand; the other went to my neck. Then he kissed me hungrily. I kissed him back, the tip of my tongue flipping his lips. He promptly opened for me and my tongue started playing eagerly with his. Fiery desire running over my skin and into my core, my concentration snapped and my shield came back to me. A tiny part of my mind was amazed as my hands wandered over his broad shoulders and muscled back to grip his buttock and pull him towards me, one of my legs capturing him, my hip grinding into his. That had been the longest time I had been able to hold the shield away from me during kissing so far. I was first to break the kiss and gasped reflexively, while his mouth proceeded to my throat.

"No time," I managed to say, while my hands and a part of my mind were still occupied with the top button of his pants. The sweet smell of his arousal was intoxicating.

"Who cares," he mumbled still licking and suckling my throat. My bra fell and a little later so did my jeans. His hand were grapping my buttock and he lifted me up, pressing me forcefully against the wall of our closet. I could feel his groin, already hardened. At the same time a shelf on the same wall started to slide down; the boxes on it tumbling noisily onto the ground – again, I might add.

"What are you two doing up there? Mind if I come for a look?" Emmett's voice boomed.

Edward cussed under his breath, stepping back. I sighed.

"Lets get dressed," I said disappointed and hugged him close once more.

"Sometimes I miss our cottage," Edward breathed low into my ear.

"Me too." I said in the same volume. Then I grabbed the top of my sports dress and pulled it over my head.

"Forgot something?" Edward asked with a crooked smile, my bra dandling of his finger. "Not that I mind, you know."

I caught my bra at the same time he tried to whisk it away and stuck my tongue out. He laughed at that and started to dress. We finished at the same time. I started to walk to the door but Edward grabbed my hand and held me back. I looked at him inquiringly as he turned his head to the window and back. Smiling I nodded. It was the faster way and we really had no time, hadn't we? He jumped first and I followed directly after him. The others where already waiting at the garage.

"You took forever," Emmett said with a big grin and winced as Rosalie hit him on his biceps.

"The other four are already on their way to the field. We are using our old field. It's the biggest in the vicinity." Rosalie told us as we climbed into the jeep. "We called Jacob. Some of the dogs want to join apparently."

I raised my brow. I had never expected Rosalie to consent to invite the wolves. Maybe I would see my daughter a lot earlier than I thought.

Rosalie shrugged defensively guessing my thoughts. "It was Jaspers idea and I want to see Nessie, too."

That made sense. Rosalie was a second mother to Renesmee. A short drive later – Emmett had managed to break every speed limit on the way – Emmett turned into a small and barely visible dirt track. He drove till the end and shut the motor down.

"It's running from here," he told us cheerfully. Emmett and Edward took the bags with the equipment and we made our way through the woods.

The others were already in discussion with the wolves, arguing about the size of the field, the make up of the teams and the referee. They would decide on Esme of course, there was no one else anyone trusted equally to keep this straight. I recognized Jake, Seth, Quil and Embry before my daughter danced into my vision. I smiled instantly. I knew I should at least pretend to be angry at her for a while, but I couldn't help myself. I had really missed her. She saw my smile and danced over to me. She was as graceful as Alice and as beautiful as Rosalie in my eyes, with her long bronze-coloured locks tied back in a pony-tail.

"Hello, Mom." She said and embraced me a bit longer than necessary. I was relieved that she was apparently happy to see me, too. I hold her to me and took a wiff of her special scent, floral, slightly appetizing and a lot of wet dog.

"Uhg, you smell of wolf," I couldn't stop myself from saying. My nose wrinkled. But she only laughed.

"As she should," Jake said with a grin, suddenly standing next to her. "Better than reeking like a filthy bloodsucker." He teased.

"Be careful what you say to your future mother-in-law." I teased right back, happy to see him. "So what did you think of her skipping college?" I asked curious. I knew his point of view and that it couldn't have been easy for her to convince him.

"Who's skipping college?" Jake asked suspicious and Renesmee winced. I instantly recognized my mistake.

"Oops," I said apologetic, "Sorry my dear."

"Traitor," she muttered, grimacing at me.

"YOU'RE skipping college? When were you going to tell me?" Jake sounded definitely angry know. I lost my shield and cried mentally for my husband. He was promptly by my side and grasped the situation immediately.

"She is just taking a year off." Edward said calmly.

"I am sorry, Jake, I wanted to tell you before but then Jasper called and told you about the storm. It was only decided today. Really." She babbled anxious, a pleading look on her face.

"Only a year off?" Jake asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," she said timidly.

"Well you could have warned me," he said gruffly. Obviously her parents weren't the only ones who couldn't be angry with Renesmee for long.

"I am sorry, I didn't tell you before. Don't be mad at me." My daughter said, sounding honest, and threw her arms around him.

"Are you going to play or are you just going to stand there?" Emmett hollered, his timing perfect as always.

"We are coming," Edward called back and took my hand. We raced to the place where the others had already put the home plate.

"So which team are we in?" I asked.

"You and Edward are joining Seth, Carlisle, Jasper and Quil on the field." Emmett declared, pointing out our positions. Seth already stood ready to pitch. Carlisle had positioned himself in the out field. Edward moved to join him, while I went to the Jasper and Quil.

"Hi there, how's Clair?" I asked the wolf. He started to answer, but Alice cried out at the same time.

"It is starting!" the wind chime that was her voice was followed by a booming thunder. Seth got ready, looking at Alice, who was catching for the other team. She nodded and he looped the ball. The game proceeded swiftly from there on. I even managed a homerun as Jasper sent the ball flying deeply into the woods. Finally Esme declared the other team winner, but it was close. I was leaning happily into Edward. Emmett and Rose kissed soundly. My big brother would be next to impossible for the next days, bragging at every possibility.

* * *

_**It is a bit difficult to describe a game I don't know the rules of for sure and have never played for myself. I hope I got everything right. Please review and tell me what you think. Bigger lemon coming in the next chapter**_


	4. school again

_**I don't own the main characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

_**I finally got an OC with a name attached and a bigger lemon, as promised**_

_**Thanks to Alice Vampire for supporting me! FF4E!  
**_

_**Please, Please gimme some reviews, all of you who read this!**_

* * *

**4 School again**

* * *

The morning came all too soon. We had spent the remainder of the night talking to Renesmee and Jake. Now we hurried home to change. School would start in a few hours. The sun was just starting to climb the horizon and turned the sky pleasantly pink. In a few minutes she would vanish behind a veil of misty clouds to hide another day. I paused at a clearing to admire her for a second. Edward stopped, too, but his eyes were intently fixated on me. I smiled happily at him, content with my life – or rather my existence. He turned his beautiful topaz eyes towards my own and dazzled me. I stood there in the small clearing somewhere on the Olympic peninsula drunken by the very presence of the vampire I loved. Starring into his eyes, I could tell he was dazzled, too. I sighed and broke away.

"Race you to the house?" I challenged. He grinned and nodded. I dashed trough the woods not waiting for a signal. Ever since my newborn days were over and my super strength had vanished I needed every advantage I could get.

"That's cheating," he whispered. Already close behind me. I didn't dare look back and tried another tactic. I bounced and landed on a tree. Flying from branch to branch, I managed to hold my head start a tiny bit longer. Of course he won, in the end, waiting for me on the doorstep. I grumbled a bit. He grinned.

"Shall we take a shower?" he asked innocently. We didn't really need one, since we didn't sweat. But the thought of him naked with me in the shower had definitely something. I let my gaze travel slowly over his gorgeous body.

"I don't think we will have the time," I said regretful.

He laughed. "We have an hour left." He answered with a crooked smile.

I sighed. "That's my point exactly." I smiled alluring. There was that hot look again, I thought jubilantly. He had me in his arms the next instant, murmuring some very indecent suggestions into my all too willing ear.

"You are going to ditch English," Alice accused us in a stern voice. "That's no reasonable behaviour on your second day." She added, her arms crossed in front of her chest. We broke apart looking guilty. Edward chuckled at Alice. She must have thought something funny, I realized. Sometimes his mind reading was really annoying. This time I led it go and dashed upstairs to shower and change. After I came down again, Edward went into our room. It really was better this way, changing separately. At least if we wanted to attend class.

Soon afterwards we were getting into the SUV, Jasper driving again. Like all of my family he liked to drive fast, so we turned into the parking lot in no time. Alice was the fastest out of the car. Her first class was Art. So she bounced happily to her classroom. Jasper was following her with a smile. _It must be hard for them, not having one class together_, I mused. Edward took my hand as we sauntered to our classroom. I took a short look back on Emmett and Rosalie. They were having one of their moments, gazing at each other, their eyes full of wonder, love and devotion. At least they were able to share their classes having exactly the same schedule. Arriving at our classroom, we took our raincoats off and went inside. The room was almost full, nearly every seat taken. Only in the front row were two places directly next to each other still unoccupied. I sighed and turned my head towards Edward. He only shrugged and made his way to those seats in the front. I frowned but followed him. I didn't like front row at all, but it wasn't worse a fit. We were standing out as it was. No need to attract further attention. I took my seat and started to arrange my things. When I placed my copy of Jane Eyre on the table, the teacher entered and the class grew silent. He started his lecture on school in the 19th century. I was captured by his vivid descriptions and nearly forgot to act human becoming very still. Edward kicked me softly under the table. I glared at him.

"Move," he muttered to low for anyone else to hear. I would have blushed if I could, embarrassed that I had nearly blown our cover. I crossed my ankles and started to play with my hair. The lecture continued to fascinate me. I was always interested in those tiny glimpses of history some of my family had experienced for themselves. All too soon it was over. Our homework would be an essay about school now and then. Edward walked me to my next class. It was history and I would be all alone. Not even Alice was in this class with me. Edward stopped me a few paces away from the door and kissed me softly.

"Miss you," he mumbled in my ear and moved his lips to the tender spot just under my ear where once my pulse had been. I took a deep breath and tried to pull myself together, while he left for his music class. I glared after him. It was so unfair that he still had that effect on me. I sighed and stepped into the classroom. My eyes found a familiar face, the girl from gym. I sauntered over to the seat next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked pleasantly, my voice ringing with bells. Her eyes widened a bit as she recognized me.

"N-no" she stuttered, blushing a deep scarlet. I smiled alluring.

"Then you won't mind, if I take it." I said in the same tone as before and slid as gracefully as possible into the vacant seat. She starred at me, her mouth open. I would love to know what she was thinking right know. Where was my personal mind reader when I needed him? I placed my books on my table and turned elegantly towards her.

"I am Isabella Summers, but call me Bella. Everyone does." I smiled. She seemed to be recovering, her mouth closing. She gulped.

"Jennifer Crawfield" she managed to say. "Everyone calls me Jenn or Jenny." She added hurriedly. Her eyes travelling over my hair to my obviously designer clothes – thank you Alice, for once – back to my face. She seemed a bit crestfallen.

"Nice to meet you, Jenny." I kept smiling. _Yes, that's right, you are no competition to me_. I added silently. The sound of a closing door announced the arrival of the teacher and interrupted our small talk. The lesson was about the first settlers in the New World and the origin of Thanksgiving. He assigned us a project that would keep us occupied till that very day. We were to research live in the early 17th century around the first Thanksgiving in 1621 choosing the side of the Indians or the settlers. It was to be a partner project and we were to present a poster in the first week of November. I turned to Jenny.

"Would you like to be my partner?" I asked keeping my voice pleasant. My plan was to befriend her to keep her from making a move on Edward. If she was honourable this would work, if not, I could still dump her and find another way to discourage her.

"S-sure why not." She stuttered again.

"So which side do you want to do?" I asked.

"Huh?" She looked uncomprehending. I sighed inwardly. Could she really be that slow?

"Indians or settlers," I prompted.

"Oh," she understood now, "I don't know. I would like to do the Indian side, if you don't mind?" she added carefully.

"Oh, I don't mind." I reassured her. I wondered if the Quileute had any legends of that time frame. I definitely had to ask Jake. The rest of the time just blurred after that and I jumped from my chair as soon as the bell rang. Edward was waiting in front of the classroom for me. I smiled at him and turned to Jenny.

"See you in Gym." I said interrupting her ogling of my husband. Well, I definitely had to work on her. She looked at me.

"See you," she muttered a tiny sign of guilt showing in her eyes. My plan seemed to be working. I turned back to Edward. He looked suspicious at me. I smiled innocently at him offering no answer to the question in his eyes.

"Do I need to listen in on your history lessons?" he asked, a brow raised. I giggled and towed him to the next room. Listening to Jenny he soon would know about my plotting. He knew me so well. The rest of the morning dissolved in a blur and it was lunch time again. We took our lunch trays and headed to the rest of our family sitting already at the same table as the day before. Suddenly Edward growled behind me, as a lanky youth stepped into our path.

"Would you like to eat at our table?" He asked, blushing scarlet red, and indicated a table in the middle of the room. It seemed to be nearly full with freshmen, some I recognised.

I smiled at him. "Actually I am going to eat with my family."

He gulped and darted a quick glance in Edward's direction. "Well, maybe next time." He mumbled and blushed again.

I still smiled at him and left him standing. "Maybe never." I muttered under my breath, slightly annoyed. We arrived at our table. Emmett and Jasper where laughing. Of course they had listened to that exchange. Edward growled. I raised a brow at him inquiringly.

"They are gambling again." He answered my unspoken question.

"What about?" I pressed.

"How many of them dare to ask you out." He growled indicating the boys in the room.

I grimaced. Then I had an idea.

"Would they still dare, I wonder, if…" I let the sentence trail off and showed him what I was thinking. He grinned.

"That could work. Most of them like to believe that we are not really a couple. Alice what do you think?"

"Nasty. That will cause some heartbreak." She grinned appraising.

Emmett and Jasper had watched our discussion, now Emmett groaned and Jasper snickered.

"That's not fair," Emmett muttered. Obviously he was the one betting high.

Edward suddenly grinned at Rosalie. "You have your admirers, too. They just don't dare approach you, gorgeous as you are, with a bear like Emmett on your side."

Rosalie made a face and shrugged.

"You can have all of my fans, too." I muttered. I didn't want jealousy between us again. She grimaced.

"I really don't need them, Bella, I am sorry. I was just being stupid."

Apparently she valued our friendship, too. I hurriedly changed topics.

"So, soccer lectures again in gym, I wonder how much longer the coach will drag this out." _Yeah, I know, plump, but as long as it works..._

"Not much longer." Alice answered.

"Tomorrow we will have to play." Edward added. I glanced at the clock.

"Maybe we should get moving." I said and stood with my tray. The others moved to follow me and we headed out of the cafeteria. Entering the locker room my eyes fell on Jenny. She raised her head at the sound of the door and startled as she saw us.

"Hi there," I said and fixed a smile on my face. "Meet my sister Alice."

"You are so evil," Alice murmured low – I knew it wouldn't take long for her to figure this out – and smiled at Jenny, too. "Hi Jenny, nice to meet you."

"Hi Alice." Jenny said clearly surprised to hear her name from Alice. "You really are sisters? You don't look much alike."

Every ear in the locker room turned attentive to hear the answer. Of course they were curious.

"Well, we came from different families before we were adopted." I said, as if it was obvious. "Only Rose, Jasper and Edward are real siblings." I told the official lie. "But that was a long time ago." I frowned as if remembering was difficult. "We are one family now." I added. That was enough to shut her up. So we dressed in silence. Gym was the same as the day before: boring. I was holding Edwards hand and daydreamed.

_We were in the shower, the hot water made the air humid, it even tasted hot and wet.  
Misty clouds hung in the bathroom, fogging up the mirrors. My arms were around his neck,  
my hands playing with his hair. His hands were on my waist, holding me close  
while he placed soft kisses on the skin of my neck and my collarbone. He went down on his knees,  
his kisses trailing the water that was flowing over my body. I watched him, my hands still in his hair.  
Between my legs the venom-like fluids were pooling, leaving me dripping wet for him, inside and outside.  
He latched his mouth and his sharp teeth on my breast, kneading the other one with his hand.  
His moves were more demanding every second. He could probably smell my arousal, taste it on the humid air.  
He was kissing down my midriff, stopping to tease my bellybutton, as two of his fingers slipped into my core.  
I cried out, my eyes closed, my hands clawing at his shoulders. He nearly had me then, his fingers were so talented.  
I was opening my mouth to cry out, as he took is fingers back and left me empty, unsatisfied, I hissed.  
He smiled evilly and stood, pressing his lips on my mouth, claiming it, ravishing it.  
I jumped on him, my legs grabbing his waist.  
It took only a tiny move from me – practise makes perfect – to spear myself on his erection.  
We both moaned in unison, rocking against each other. The movement got faster, more demanding,  
our hips crushing as we rode our high on our way to bliss…_

As the bell rang I was surprised at how fast the time had passed by. Spanish came and went uneventful. And finally school was out. I hastened to the parking lot, where Edward waited for me, where we would stage our little display. I jumped into his arms kissing him passionately for everyone to see. He was holding me effortlessly – of course – and kissed me back with equal passion. Emmett cheered. I shut my eyes and let my head drop back with a moan as he kissed my neck.

"Is it working?" I asked to fast for human ears.

"Yes," he chuckled as his kisses trailed my neck back to my jaw. He carefully lowered me until my feet touched the ground again. I made a quick survey and caught Jenny staring in shock. Some of the boys were likewise incapacitated to move, several mouth hanging open. Some older boys – maybe seniors – cheered like Emmett. We entered the SUV, the rest of our family already seated, and Jasper started the car.

"Well that will start some gossip, for sure." Rosalie said disgruntled. Edward chuckled kissing my wrist. Jasper entered the driveway. Soon we would be able to finish what we started in the parking lot. I smiled at the thought and got lost daydreaming again.

* * *

_**So did you like that? next chapter will be Edwards POV**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	5. What is wrong with them? EPOV

_**This is a chapter from Edwards POV, its basically the last chapter but with a few insights. I hope you enjoy it...  
**_

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the books, you know who they belong to...**_

_**If all of you who read this would review, I would be long past 4 reviews... so just tell me if you like my stuff and hit the button!  
**_

_**Thanks again to Alice Vampire, FF4E!! Go and read her stuff, too!  
**_

* * *

**5 What is wrong with them?**

* * *

Alice jumped out of the car. I could hear her elated thoughts.

_Drawing, painting, colours, fun, fun, fun_, she was chanting inside her head. Jasper followed her. There was a lot of pride and indulgence in his thoughts. My own thoughts were turning to my wife. She had a calculating look in her eyes as she watched them disappear. I suppressed a sigh. I would love to read her thoughts now. Instead I took her hand and caressed it lightly with my thumb as we started walking to class. I growled at a few of those insolent boys who where thinking of my Bella. This was going on my nerves. How could they ignore me? What was wrong? I found part of the answer in the thoughts of a lanky youth with long blond hair. He seemed barley out of kindergarten to my resentful eye.

_They can't really all be together, if they are siblings. I bet they laugh behind our backs, that we believe their charade._ He tried to convince himself. That was it. They doubted our relationship. The thought wasn't really reassuring for me. I was still pondering what to do about those … boys, when we arrived at our classroom. The only two vacant seats next to each other were in the front row. They didn't really appeal to me, but no way was I sitting further away from Bella than that. She seemed to dislike sitting in the front, too, but I just shrugged and walked over to take those seats. Bella frowned but followed me, only slightly hesitating, and sat down. When we finished arranging our things the teacher entered and instantly began his lecture. I didn't really listen to him; instead I roamed the heads of our pears. I caught a sight of Bella in one of their heads. She looked like a very attentive motionless stature. I kicked her softly before anyone beside me noticed her inhuman stillness. She glared at me.

"Move," I said low and she promptly realized her mistake. She looked a bit sheepish and started to fidget. I laughed silently. I bet she would have blushed, if she could. Her blushes were really the only thing I missed from her human life. I lost myself in my memories till the end of class, only a tiny part of my mind was paying attention to the teacher. I had a lot of practise in that. Nobody had caught me daydreaming in the last 30 years. The next lesson was music, but Bella had history so I walked her to her classroom. No way was I going to give anyone a chance to make a move on her. We were nearly there as I stopped her and moved my lips softly over her mouth.

"Miss you," I said low in her ear and kissed the place where her pulse had been. She froze and stopped breathing. I chuckled softly to myself as I walked to my own classroom, happy that I could still dazzle her like that. The teacher followed soon after me pushing an old fashioned sound system through the door. He planed to play Debussy to us. It seemed I was going to enjoy myself. I settled myself as comfortable as possible in a wooden school chair and noticed in my peripheral vision my neighbours shying away from me. That was not unusual so I was a bit surprised I had noticed it at all. The wonderful composition of Clair de lune wound itself out of the ancient speakers and I stored my thoughts away for later study. I closed my eyes and listened as the music filled the room; my fingers following the familiar score under the table. One composition followed the other and all too soon the discord of the bell interrupted my peace. I had enjoyed an entire hour of school without thinking of Bella. I wondered when this had happened before. Sadly most small town schools didn't offer music as a class. I was making my way to Bella's classroom still deep in thought. Just as I arrived she came out of the door, her face lighting up the instant the saw me. Then she turned to a girl I recognized from gym the day before. Bella seemed rather friendly with her. What had I missed? I searched the mind of the girl; she was openly staring at me.

_There is that Adonis again. Woa, he is looking at me. Maybe I could flirt with him_, she thought kind of giddy. Bella interrupted her and her thoughts got a bit depressed. _Ah shit. I wish she wasn't so friendly. Well he really couldn't be her boyfriend. That would be creepy, living in the same house as they do._

Bella had been _friendly_ towards her? Last I knew she was jealous head over heals – not that she had any cause. I was immediately suspicious of my wife. She looked all innocence, but that really didn't reassure me. What was she plotting?

"Do I need to listen in on your history lessons?" I asked low, a brow raised. She giggled and avoided to answer by dragging me to the next class. I passed the remainder of the morning listening to the girl – Jenny, she was called – and trying to ascertain the mystery. Apparently they were having some project in history and Bella would partner her. That made no sense. Bella obviously disliked her. At least that was what I thought I saw in gym. I tried to search Alice' mind on the matter, but she was intently watching Jasper's future. It was time for lunch and I still hadn't figured it out. We were on our way to our table when the lanky youth with the blond hair, who had annoyed me with his thoughts this morning, moved to interrupt our walk. I growled.

"Would you like to eat at our table?" He asked blushing and indicated a table in the middle of the room. _Without your BROTHER._ He added in his thoughts. Bella smiled politely. She looked as if she would love to snap him in half.

"Actually I am going to eat with my family." She said pleasantly, dazzling him with her voice. He gulped and glanced at me. I scowled and he quickly averted his eyes. _Woa her brother looks really overprotective._

"Well, maybe next time." He mumbled, _I will ask you without your brother present._ He added silently and blushed. I glared at him murderously. I had to think of some way to discourage them really fast. Emmett and Jasper were enjoying themselves. I growled at their thoughts. Another bet at our expense. Maybe I should think up something for them, too, that would keep them occupied. Bella looked at me, a question in her eyes. Clearly she wanted to know the joke.

"They are gambling again," I answered, glaring at my brothers.

_Huh, I am sooo scared_, Emmett thought, still laughing.

"What about?" Bella persisted.

"How many of them dare to ask you out." I growled and hinted at the room. Bella grimaced. It hit me then, the tiny signs I had missed all day. All the humans here were instinctively afraid of Rose, Emmett and Jasper. They were uncomfortable around Alice and me. I was used to that, even expecting it. But not one person in this cafeteria was afraid or actually uncomfortable around Bella. I searched her face, trying to ascertain what they saw in her that could possibly compete with the dangerous aura of a vampire. She was the most beautiful girl I knew with that heart shaped face of hers, her graceful posture and delicate body. The aura of innocence and vulnerability – she still had that, when not hunting; then she totally looked the predator that she was – that triggered every protective and territorial instinct I ever possessed. Maybe that was, what those boys felt, too, protective. The girls probably felt intimidated by her beauty, but they, too, didn't shy away from her as they should. This could mean problems. Humans should be afraid of us. Suddenly Bella's face lit up and interrupted my thoughts.

"Would they still dare, I wonder, if…" she let the sentence trail off and one of those rare moments happened I treasured so high. She pushed her shield away and let me access her thoughts. What I saw there made me grin widely in apprehension.

"That could work. Most of them like to believe that we are not really a couple. Alice what do you think?" I turned to her. I instantly saw the same scene in her thoughts.

"Nasty." She said and focussed in her vision on some shocked bystanders to our little display, "That will cause some heartbreak." She added, grinning appraising. Emmett started to groan and Jasper snickered. _I am going to win this_, he thought,_ next thunderstorm means soccer._

"That's not fair," Emmett muttered. _Cheater_, he thought at me. My answer got interrupted by Rosalie's thoughts. _Why does she always get the suitors_? I grinned at her.

"You have your admirers, too. They just don't dare approach you, gorgeous as you are, with a bear like Emmett on your side." No need to tell them my newest theory, yet. I would talk it over with Carlisle first. _Some privacy, please?_ She directed at me and made a face, but her thoughts sounded just a bit smug. Rosalie liked to be admired. She shrugged. _Well, you need to protect her better, then._

"You can have all of my fans, too." Bella muttered. Rosalie grimaced. _I didn't mean it like THAT._ She thought.

"I really don't need them, Bella, I am sorry. I was just being stupid."

She had really meant that. The shallow pool that was her being seemed to gain some depth after all.

"So, soccer lectures again in gym, I wonder how much longer the coach will drag this out." Bella interrupted my thoughts changing topics rather obviously.

"Not much longer." Alice answered.

"Tomorrow we will have to play." I added suppressing a sigh. Bella glanced at the clock.

"Maybe we should get moving." She said and took her tray. We followed her out of the cafeteria and separated. On the way to gym I watched a smile spreading on Alice face. I searched in her thoughts for the cause and found a vision of Bella and Jenny very friendly. Bella had just set her up with some sophomore guy. Alice giggled to low to hear. And suddenly I understood. Well, this was a sly plan. I always knew my wife was cunning. But it was no solution to my problem. Maybe her other plan was sufficient to rid us of _her_ admirers. Through the last two classes I examined the thoughts of my pears. There were only three kinds of questions in their heads. The first group was centred on our family structure. The second kind concerned our looks, beauty, outfits – these thoughts came mostly from girls. And the third group – sadly the largest – consisted of love struck puppies, male and female, bothering themselves with pointless daydreams. Finally the last bell of the day interrupted my analysis. I hurried to the parking lot, where our little drama would be staged, and waited for Bella. She arrived and I was struck with the beauty of her open hair wallowing around her heart shaped face. She jumped into my arms, her legs winding around my waist, and kissed me passionately. I ate hungrily at her mouth, capturing her tongue, pressing her close to me. Emmett cheered. _Go, team_. I heard in the back of my mind. This brought me back to the purpose of our display and I scanned the thoughts of the crowd.

_Holy shit. Look at that kiss!_

_He's eating her up, wow._

_Slut, how can she attack him like that? I bet he wanted to ask me out, before she climbed all over him_. I remembered that mental voice, so I could snub the girl later. No one calls my wife a slut!

Bella shut her eyes and leaned her head back, baring that wonderful, tender neck of hers. I kissed it all the way to her collarbone.

"Is it working?" she asked, speaking very fast.

"Yes," I chuckled and kissed my way back to her jaw, breathing that floral, intoxicating scent of her, all the while still scanning the crowd.

_I guess that confirms the rumour of their relationship._

_No way, this should be illegal._ I recognized the blond boy.

_Oh, bother, they really are a couple. Well he's out of question now. A shame she is such a nice person._ Jenny thought.

I carefully lowered her back to the ground, mission accomplished. She quickly looked around, looking satisfied and we stepped into the SUV.

"Well, that will start some gossip, for sure." Rosalie said disgruntled. I chuckled and kissed Bella's wrist. I really loved my wife!

* * *

_**Please review!**_ _**Next chapter has lemon inside...**_


	6. After school

_**just imagine the usual disclaimer, I guess you know it by heart..**_

_**Finally we are done with the characterplay and get down to the plot.. right after the lemon...**_

_**please tell me what you think so far, no critic means I have no chance to get better :-(**_

_**Thanks to Alice Vampire again, FF4E**_

* * *

**6 After School**

* * *

Coming home we immediately went to our room. Well, in reality it was more like racing or flying to our room. We might have been a bit impatient to get alone time, _finally_. I was last in the room and threw the door shut. Edward turned to me and had me pressed against the wall in the same movement. He not really kissed me but pushed hungrily against my mouth, his tongue exploring the inside eagerly. I moaned equally anxious to feed our never ending passion, my hands flying over his body and ripping at his shirt. It came apart directly, not able to withstand my inhuman strength. A tearing sound made me realise that my own clothes shared a similar fate. I pressed my suddenly naked body against his and wrapped my legs around his waist. We stopped kissing at the same time and gasped for breath reflexively. Edward used that moment to whisper very indecent suggestions into my ear while getting rid of his pants. I loosened my legs and all but flung him on our bed. He hadn't got rid of his pants, yet, so I ripped them to pieces. The sight of him on the bed, all naked and ready for me, sent hot shivers over my body and started the familiar pooling of the venom-like fluid between my legs. His hungry eyes devoured my equally naked body – I couldn't remember at which time I had lost my underwear, but it didn't matter – his hands reaching for me. I climbed onto the bed and kissed his stunning body starting at his feet, making my way slowly to his groin – skipping the place he wanted for me to kiss the most – and over his abdomen to his muscular breast. I teased his nibbles with my tongue over and over, my hands caressing that wonderful erection waiting between his legs. He groaned at my torture, his hands balling into fists. I continued to tease him until he couldn't stand it any longer and threw me on my back, growling deep in his throat. He entered me powerfully and I screamed in pleasure. He rode me hard and fast till we found the climax of our high at the same time. After we were both sated he collapsed onto me and I whispered loving endearments into his ear. Edward moved to kiss me, gazing into my eyes with so much love and devotion, that I had to held my breath. His kiss was tender and soft. He stroke my jaw with his fingertips so lightly, it made me shiver.

"I love you, Bella." He said softly. His velvet voice a little rough.

"Me, too." I replied, my fingers playing with his hair. We lay there in the tussled sheets gazing in our eyes, caressing each other for a long time. There was nothing more to say. It was a perfect moment of our love; we would both treasure it for eternity with all the other equally perfect moments of our relationship. We were about to start again, only more slowly and gently this time as Carlisle returned from his work at a Hospital in Olympia. Normally this would not have interrupted us, but Edward stirred. He had the weary look in his eyes that I had learned to connect with a problem coming.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I am not sure, yet. Carlisle wants to talk to all of us for a moment." He frowned and started to get up. I clung to him for a moment, stealing another kiss, and sighed. He laughed and kissed me back.

"Come, love. He wouldn't dare interrupt us, if it wasn't important." Edward stated with a smile and reached for me. I laid my hand in his and he propelled me out of bed. It had survived this time, I realised. Esme was getting better at finding nearly indestructible bedding. Not that this was solely our merit. Rose and Emmett had a lot more to do with this. I headed to the bathroom at a leisurely pace, still reluctant to end our perfect moment. Secretly I was hoping for a sequel in the shower, but I knew I would probably hope in vain. Edward was much too responsible for his own good. He always had been.

***

My suspicion had proofed right, I had showered alone. Now, half an hour later, we all sat around the dining room table, waiting for Carlisle to tell us the news. Edward leaned back relaxing, so I knew it wouldn't mean immediate danger. But he wouldn't tell me anything. Alice would know, too. Her eyes seemed to be not in the present but in the near future, searching ahead. The others had their eyes fixed on Carlisle, like me, who now cleared his throat.

"Don't be overly concerned, I am sure it will all come to nothing." He began reassuring.

"Just spit it out, Carlisle." Emmett interrupted and everybody hushed him.

"This morning Siobhan called me from Ireland. It seems there are nomads gone missing in the UK. She wanted to know if we heard something like that going on in the states. She didn't know any names or numbers, it was only a rumour, but it had her concerned. I assured her that we would listen for anything." Carlisle continued.

"What could be the meaning of this?" Esme sounded troubled.

Jasper just frowned. Rosalie and I shared a puzzled look. There was only one coven I knew who could be behind disappearing vampires. But we knew nothing, yet. It could all be a myth. Why was I feeling anxious then?

"Tell them," Edward suddenly said, apparently to Jasper, who nodded.

"It is nothing concrete. It's just … Peter mentioned a friend who had missed an appointment. He hadn't been able to contact this friend afterwards, neither." Jasper told us.

"If this friend is gone missing, too, the whole thing might be more serious than I thought." Carlisle mumbled, seeming concerned all of a sudden.

"I will try to contact Peter again," Jasper offered. "Ask him if he has heard from his friend, yet."

"Yes, this will be the best. Nothing is confirmed, yet. Let's not be hasty." Carlisle concluded. I frowned, feeling uneasy. What could this mean? Could it really be _them_? I shuddered involuntary. Edward hadn't noticed my reaction and I was glad about that. I didn't want to make him uneasy, too. He was still observing Alice's visions. But Rosalie gave me a knowing look. I had a feeling she was ill at ease with this, just like me. Alice intercepted my trailing thoughts with a sigh.

"I can't see anything tangible. It's all really blurry and shadowy."

"It could still be nothing," Esme said timidly. Carlisle nodded.

"We shouldn't worry just yet." He agreed calmly. "I only wanted to inform you about this." He rose. Edward got up, too.

"Carlisle can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. Carlisle looked curious.

"Of course, please follow me to my study." He answered promptly. My head shot from one to the other. What was that about?

"Bella you should come. This concerns you, too." Edward turned to me. _Me?_ I was shocked. What could be serious enough for us to speak with Carlisle alone? I stood and followed them to Carlisle's study. Since I was the last in, I shut the door. Carlisle motioned for us to take a seat.

"So what is this about?" he asked and turned to Edward. I did, too.

He took a deep breath and began, "I noticed something about Bella today. I had wondered about the reaction of some boys, who think themselves in love with her." He instantly growled at the thought, but continued, "Some of the girls in our semester, too. They don't shy away from her as they should. They are not afraid." I didn't get the point of that, looking confused at Carlisle. He seemed to comprehend the meaning of these words.

"They are not afraid? You shouldn't have problems with misplaced affection till they get used to you, maybe half a year from now." He explained in my direction. I still wouldn't understand.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Not really bad, I think." Carlisle deliberated. "More … inconvenient. You can't let yourself get to close to humans. They might suspect something."

"Oh," I realized the problem. "If they are not afraid of me, as they should be, me being dangerous and all, they could get close to me so much sooner. They would suspect something is wrong with us and we would have to move?"

"That's it, love. We don't know why that is, though I have a theory." Edward told me.

"What theory?" I asked curious.

"I think it is your self control. You would never willingly hurt a human, just like Carlisle. He had to acquire this control over centuries but you are a natural. Humans don't shy away from you in the clinic, do they?" The last question was for Carlisle.

"No, they don't," he mused. "Maybe you're right. This sounds possible. What can we do about this, Edward, what do you think? The people in the hospital are not a problem; they are either very shortly in my proximity or awed by me. That is not the case with Bella at school."

"I thought about that," Edward admitted. "The best I can come up is snubbing."

"Snubbing?" I asked.

"Well, if you snub everyone they will soon turn away from you, don't want to be your friend anymore." He explained. Carlisle nodded.

"It could work." He acknowledged.

I remained doubtful "I don't know if I can do this."

"Just remember Leah's or Lauren's behaviour and try to copy that." Edward suggested. I grimaced.

"I promise I will try to snub everyone."

"Don't talk to anyone and look down your nose on those who try to talk to you." He advised and I nodded curtly. I would only have to remember that advise at the right moment.

* * *


	7. News from Denali

_**As you all know, the main characters and the universe of twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer and not to me.**_

_**Don't hate me for the lemon, it was just something I absolutely had to write. (If you want more of the stuff, tell me... you know there is a review button at the end of this chapter, just push it... I garantee to answer everyone)**_

_**Go and read 'Survival of the new kind' from Alice Vampire, too!**_

* * *

**7 News from Denali**

* * *

The next day at school was rather uneventful. I caught some boys glaring at Edward, some girls glaring at me. I growled back and suddenly they seemed a little afraid. Well this was something at last. In History I proceeded with my plan to befriend Jenny. Since I was snubbing everyone else, thanks to Edward's advice yesterday, she seemed grateful and amazed. In Gym we had actually started playing soccer and I had gleefully scored three goals for my team, trying hard not to overdo it. We were on our way back home as Alice suddenly stilled, Edwards head snapped towards her.

"Interesting," he said.

"What is it?" Jasper asked worried, his eyes not on the road but on his mate.

"Carlisle has some news for us, when we come home," she said. "Garret is going to call."

"Garret?" I asked, "We haven't heard from him or Kate since they left for England on their second honeymoon." I mused about that.

"Apparently they are back," Alice volunteered as Jasper pulled the Explorer into our driveway.

I jumped out of the car impatiently. I wanted to know what this was about. The Denali coven had become cousins to me like they were to the others. We were all happy that Garret had succeeded in staying 'vegetarian' for the last decade and became a permanent addition to our family. As we walked through the door, the phone rang. Carlisle answered and – surprise – it was Garret on the other end.

"Hello Garret, it's nice to hear from you. But we thought you were still in England." Carlisle said pleasantly.

'_We came back only yesterday. Listen Carlisle, we have some news; we want to tell you in person. Could you and your family come over to Denali tomorrow?'_ we heard through the phone.

"Tomorrow will be difficult, my children just started school this week." Carlisle stated.

Alice voice chimed in, "We will have to ditch on Friday anyway, Carlisle, it's going to be sunny." The area of Hoquiam, were we were staying, was a bit sunnier than Forks, but not by much.

"You heard that, Garret? We will leave here tomorrow after school. Is that soon enough?"

'_Yes, that will suffice.'_ Garret answered.

"So what is this about? Wait, you have been to the UK, has it something to do with the rumour of missing nomads, we heard?" Carlisle asked. Rosalie and I exchanged a glance. I didn't like how this conversation turned out. I felt uneasy again.

'_Yes, it does. What do you know, Carlisle?'_ Garrets voice sounded surprised.

"Nothing specific, yet. No names, no numbers." Carlisle answered.

'_Listen, we talk about this, when you are here. We brought Makenna and Charles with us from Britain and they know a bit more.'_ Garret said, sounding uneasy.

"As you prefer, my friend." Carlisle calmed him. "Now tell us, how was your honeymoon."

A faint laugh came out of the speaker. It could have been Kate.

'_It was nice, but there it not so much wildlife in England and the population density is higher than here. It was pretty difficult for me. But I made it.'_ He sounded smug now. _'Nevertheless we are happy to be back. No surprise in our department. Tanya may have something for you, though.'_

"I am proud of you, Garret." Carlisle said. "What is this about Tanya?"

Garret chuckled: _'It seems she made a conquest. We don't see her at the house a lot.'_

We exchanged surprised glances. Could it be, after all those years?

"Who is the lucky vampire?" Carlisle spoke aloud what all of us wanted to know.

'_We can't be sure, but he seems to be human. She is avoiding us apparently.'_ We were amazed. Alice started to smile, she was looking into Tanya's future.

"Well we will surely hear about this tomorrow evening." Carlisle concluded. "Greetings to your family, Garret."

'_Ditto, see you tomorrow.'_ He said, hanging up.

"Tell us Alice, what do you see?" I started bugging my favourite sister and best friend. She laughed.

"It is not very firm, yet, but maybe we get a new cousin. Blond like her and big like Emmett. She wants to introduce him to the family tomorrow." Alice told us.

"She has amazing control. There is no possible future with her killing him." Edward said, admiring.

"She knows it is possible, from you, Edward. That would boost her control. And we don't know if he's her singer." Alice answered, using a term we had learned from the Volturi in Italy, meaning a person with very tempting smelling blood, like I had been for Edward.

"Not to forget all that practise she has." Emmett added with a laugh. The succubus myth probably came from Tanya, Kate and Irina and their love for men. We had some suspicions, but no proof, of course. Around the turn of the last century they had earned their money with a certain kind of establishment. They had thought it funny. These days they profited from Alice stock market tips and didn't need to work. This way, they were able to stay a bit longer in one place, with no need to socialize with humans and no danger of exposure.

I thought about the first thing I had ever heard of Tanya. Rose had told me, I was still human at the time, that she had voiced an interest in Edward and he had confirmed this. I had been jealous of her till I saw them together. There really was nothing between them. Her behaviour towards me had always been kind. I was happy that she had finally found someone to love. Even, if he was a human and it was going to be complicated.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward swept me of my feet, cuddling me close, while he planted a kiss on my nose.

"I am happy for Tanya," I answered smiling in his dark golden eyes. "She deserves to be happy."

"Yes, she does." He buried his nose in the hollow between my collarbone and neck and tickled me with his breath. I giggled.

"How about making me happy," he continued playfully and started to carry me to our room, bridal stile.

I furrowed my brow in mock doubt, while planting my arms around his neck. "I don't know, did you earn that?"

Edward softly bit my collarbone and I suppressed a moan. I wouldn't give in so fast. "I don't think, this is the way to earn happiness." I said, trying to sound concerned.

He huffed and closed the door to our room, turning the key; he proceeded by letting me bounce on our bed. Then he smiled seductively.

"I have you captured, my lady. So either you make me a happy man with all your skill or I am going to make you regret it." He purred, letting his gaze travel over my body in a way that suggested only one thing to make him happy – and made me dizzy, by the way.

"Regret how?" I asked breathless, my eyes were leaving his gorgeous, sexy body, and travelling to the window.

"Going to be difficult, are you?" he murmured, his voice a deep, seductive velvet. Edward jumped on me, before I could refine my flight plans and pinned my hands over my head with one of his. The other was travelling lightly down my body, just the barest touch, teasing me. I moaned, giving up any pretence of indifference. He chuckled softly and his soft touch stopped. I whined in protest, glaring at him. He grinned evilly back and towed my hands to the head piece of or bed. There he put them in the padded leather cuffs, attached to the frame for only one purpose – and normally hidden from view, I might add. So he wanted to be dominant tonight? I started to fight him, just for the fun of it, writhing as he fastened the cuffs on my wrists. He latched his lips on mine and kissed me senseless. I stopped the fighting involuntarily, trying to get as much out of the kiss as possible. He laughed softly at my mouth and had me fixated to the bed frame before I could recover. _Not fair!_ I thought, still panting, as he left my body and slowly, seductively opened his shirt, watching my reaction. My eyes trailed over the alabaster skin of his torso, drinking in the sight of his ripped muscles. I licked my lips in anticipation of his taste. He chuckled again, clearly liking the effect he had on me, but then he turned away from me and went to the stereo and changed the music inside against a Bon Jovi best off CD. I watched his preparations and realized that this was going to be torture. Sweet, deliberate, hopefully long lasting torture, I couldn't wait! Out of the speakers travelled the first song: 'It's my life'. Edward upped the volume a little to muffle all cries of pleasure I might voice in the next hours. He came back to me and put a blindfold on my eyes. I started to breathe faster. Not to see what he was going to do to me, was going to make everything much more intense. All at once I heard a ripping sound and felt his breath on my suddenly naked breast. My nipples were already standing up for attention. I felt his nails clawing over my bared abdomen down all the way to the brim of my jeans. He loosened the buttons and pulled the jeans from my legs with one move, my panties and socks followed suit. I had forgotten my legs were still free. But before I could start the fight again he grabbed my ankles and fastened them in the appropriate cuffs. He growled menacing as he climbed on the bed, touching me only slightly. I shivered in anticipation.

"Do you remember your safe-word?" he asked huskily, his velvety voice suddenly next to my ears.

"Yes," I hissed and bent my back, raising my back from the mattress to divert him from my slight disobedience. He pinched my nipples. I whimpered.

"Yes, what?" he growled and pinched harder, shivers of pleasure wandered over my skin.

"Yes, master." I said. His growl sent new shivers over my body, I was already wet and dripping without one real touch from him.

"Ask me what I am going to do to you." He ordered and started suckling on my neck. I hissed in pleasure.

"Say it!" he growled again, biting my earlobe. What should I ask? My thoughts were incoherent. _Ah_, I remembered.

"What are you going to do to me, master?" I managed to say, mangled by my reflexive, unnecessary breathing. His teeth left my earlobe, his voice was husky again, sounding dangerous, sexy.

"I am going to let my teeth trail to your breast and use them on your sweet nipples." He started to follow his words, positioned himself above me – I could feel the wet tip of his erection trail lightly on my abdomen – and bit softly into my nipples, I cried out. He continued to tease them for a while licking and suckling in turns.

"Then I am going to kiss my way to that beautiful place of warm, soft wetness between your legs." His fingers caressing softly the path he had just described for his mouth at the same time. I nearly came at his words and the light touch off his fingers on my skin.

"NO" he growled, "You are only going to come when I say so." He withdrew from me leaving me cold and whimpering. I desperately tried to calm myself, I knew he meant what he said. My breathing slowed deliberately and he chuckled softly into my ear.

"Well done, Bella." He said and resumed at the point he had left off. When he arrived at his destination, he breathed the next words on my wet core.

"Now I am going to kiss this dripping, glistening sweetness." He mumbled and started promptly. I tried to hold onto myself, straining, my body bent of its own will, my hips meeting his hot kisses. I moaned.

"What do you want me to do now?" he said, sounding equally strained.

"Fuck me, please, master." I nearly shouted those words at him. He hissed and entered me forcefully. His lips were pushing against mine and I tasted myself on him as he penetrated my mouth with his tongue.

"Now, come for me." He demanded and waves of pleasure shot through my body. I shattered into a million pieces with a piercing cry. I felt him releasing into me at the same time and he collapsed onto my body. Seconds later his hands were on my wrists, freeing me. I took the blindfold off and gazed adoringly at him. Edward kissed my mouth and stared equally awed back.

"I still can't believe you let me do that to you." He shook his head in wonder.

"It was amazing, no, much more than that." I told him, my hand cupping his cheek, gazing into his dazzling eyes.

"I love you and I always will." He answered worshipful.

"I will keep you close to me forever." I warned him and he laughed lightly, jumping up to loosen the cuffs on my ankles.

"That is what I hope for," he told me and kissed the tip of my nose. I rolled over on my side, watching him, as he went to the bathroom. The water started and I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was early morning, _very_ early morning. I stretched. Maybe I should start to pack our bags for tomorrow. But I was quickly diverted from this plan as Edward came back, picked me up from the bed and carried me to the bathtub. We would surely have enough time to pack later.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, please review. I don't know, when the next chapter will be up. I have a few problems with the story line and have to sort them out first, please be patient. **_


	8. Tanya's singer

_**Luckily I got struck by inspiration and I think I plucked my plot hole... so here is the next chapter and a rather long one, too. No lemons for some time because the pace of the action is accelerating for the next few chapters...**_

_**you know the disclaimer, if not, just look it up in the last chapter.**_

_**Thanks to Alice Vampire and all the nice people who put my story on alert or added my story to their favs! **_

* * *

**8 Tanya's singer**

* * *

We were a bit early for school. That was because Edward wanted to talk to the schools secretary and hand over the letter from Carlisle, excusing us from school for the next day and the beginning of the next week – it would be sunny – on the pretence of hiking. Why make up a new lie when the old worked so well? We let Edward do the talking - for obvious reasons - and stood in front of the office, listening. The secretary, a Mrs Boulder, sounded stiff and disapproving. But then she suddenly stuttered and afterwards was surprisingly much more cordial. It seemed Edward had used his charm – and his mind reading.

He soon came out smiling, giving us the thumps up. Rosalie rolled her eyes, Alice and I giggled. The boys both gave him a high five. I guessed we were reacting like any other teenager to a few properly sanctioned school free days. Maybe one could have expected a little more dignity – some of us _were_ older than a century, and none of us were teenagers – but we were happy about anything that meant less time in 'purgatory', using Edward's term for High School. Yes, I was happy, too, even if it was not yet as boring for me, as it was for the rest of my family, I would gladly welcome any change.

We walked to our first class of the morning, holding hands again, and I acted just like the day before, staring coldly at the doggy eyes some boys made at me and looking down my nose on the girls ogling Edward. Rosalie and Alice were talking loudly about our supposed hiking trip on the weekend. The whole day passed by really slowly. In English literature we were still reading about Jane Eyre's experience with boarding school, in history the teacher told us about the first settlers and their variety of causes to leave their home country – I was additionally telling Jenny about our hiking trip – and Algebra was as boring as ever. Government and Chemistry passed by and it was finally lunchtime. I had stopped Edward on our way to the cafeteria to steal a few kisses when we were interrupted by Emmett and Rosalie. We joined them and made our way to the line in front of the cafeteria entrance. After we had filled our tablets with stinking glibbery stuff I had once liked to eat, we went to our table. Alice and Jasper were already seated. I noticed that the numbers of eyes that followed our path through the room had already diminished a little. We proceeded to talk about the coming weekend, but since Edward assured us, that nearly everybody at the school knew of our supposed hiking by now, we discussed our real plans in a much more subdued tone. To soon our break was over and Edward, Alice and I wandered to the locker rooms. Soccer had lost its charm of novelty on me a little, but I had still fun playing. Spanish came and went and finally school was out. Edward waited in front of the classroom for me and Alice, greeting me with a deep kiss.

"I missed you, too." I told him with a smile and took his hand. The three of us made our way to the parking lot, where the others were already gathered. At home we meet with Carlisle and Esme, snapped our bags and distributed them and us to the cars. Emmett and Rose were driving her convertible, Carlisle drove Esme, Alice and Jasper in his Mercedes and we would take my Ferrari, however Edward would drive it. The journey through Canada and Alaska was beautiful. The landscape was simply breathtaking. I couldn't understand now, that there had been a time once, when I had hated the generous green growth of the north. The wild flowers made for a delicious mixture of scents, which flooded our car through my open window. The scenery speed by in a blur and I deliberately avoided looking at the speedometer, so I could enjoy the trip. A lot sooner than I had thought possible we arrived at Denali. It was very early in the morning – more the middle of the night actually – but the house, set secluded in the woods, was fully lit. We parked our cars in the vestibule and assembled in front of the door. Carlisle lifted his hand to knock, but the door was opened preliminarily by Elazar.

"Carlisle," he exclaimed. "It is so good to see you, again. And you, too, dear Cousins."

He waved us inside, where his mate Carmen, Kate, Garret, Makenna and Charles waited to welcome us. We embraced our Cousins and shook hands with the two nomads from Britain.

"Where is Tanya?" Esme asked looking around for the one missing person in this room.

"She will join us in the morning." Kate answered. "I believe she won't be coming alone, too, she said something about that, when we saw her last."

"She stays most nights at her friend's house, and most days, too." Carmen added.

Makenna and Charles were looking at each other. They had clearly problems with the concept of a vampire and human relationship.

"It worked well for us," Edward told them and took my hand.

Makenna raised her head abruptly, her eyes flying to and fro between Edward and me.

"Bella was human when I first meet her. I changed her after nearly two years. She was dying from birthing our daughter." He answered the unspoken question.

"Two years," Makenna choked out.

"He tells the truth," Charles stated equally unbelieving, but convinced by his gift.

"It was a strain," Edward admitted.

"Your control never faltered." I defended him fervently and he smiled at me.

"How could I not control myself, when the punishment would have been loosing you. And it was well worth it." He said, his velvet voice saturated with love.

"I would have never thought it possible," Makenna murmured.

The topic changed to more general themes then. We explained our 'Vegetarism' to the two Britains, mainly answering their questions, and listened to their descriptions of Europe. The conversation returned to Tanya and her human as dawn passed by, though. We were wondering how she was feeling about all this.

"I hope he does not smell so appealing to her as you did to Edward," Esme said concerned in my direction.

"I very much wish that for her, too. The Volturi," I nearly choked on the name, "called me his singer, because my blood sang to him." I explained to Makenna and Charles.

"Then let's hope for her, that he is not her singer." Makenna said with a faint smile.

"I fear that hope is in vain." Edward told us, listening to a conversation no one else could hear. We all turned to look at him.

"They are coming, 3 minutes left." Alice informed us, her eyes distant.

Garret watched them surprised, facing from my husband to my sister. Then he shook his head, chuckling.

"I can't get used to your gifts." He told them.

"Try living with them," Emmett's voice boomed.

"She doesn't know that we are here. She just expects you four." Edward told us ignoring his brother and nodded to our cousins. Makenna changed an uneasy look with her mate.

"We don't know if we are up to this. We will return this afternoon." Charles stated.

"It may be better, this way." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Please refrain from hunting in the immediate vicinity. People are nervous about us, at it is. We don't need a crowd with pitchforks, if you get my meaning." Elazar begged.

"Of course," Makenna made a slight bow towards him. "We wouldn't want to put you in danger."

"Please use the back door and turn southwest." Alice contributed. They nodded and promptly left with inhuman speed.

"Hush, they are coming," Kate interrupted. We could all hear the hum of a car. My siblings surely would know, what kind of car, too, just by the noise its motor made. It stopped in the driveway. The next sound was two doors opening and closing as two persons left the car. A little crunching coming from the vestibule, then we heard Tanya's soft and anxious voice.

_"Are you really okay with this?"_

_"I told you, I want to get to know your family. I trust you to keep me safe." A rough, but calm male voice answered._

"She has told him only last evening." Edward muttered.

_"It is just, there is more than my siblings in there, my cousins came for a visit it seems." Tanya explained hesitating._

_"How do you…? Never mind." He said, now insecure. "Are they… like you?"_

_"Yes, they are vegetarians." She quickly reassured him._

_"Then let's do this." He took a deep breath._

Crunch, crunch. We drifted around the room, trying to look casual. The door opened and revealed Tanya's strawberry blond hair. Her hand was holding onto the strong hand of a blond, blue-eyed, muscular human, who gasped involuntary. The human seemed to be in his thirties and was dressed in a simple wool shirt and jeans. He wore a raincoat with fur-padding on the inside. By the smell of it, I guessed it was fake fur.

"May I introduce you?" Tanya asked, and proceeded as we smiled. "Daniel, this is my sister Kate, her husband Garret, my sister Carmen and her husband Elazar. My cousins."

She pointed to each of us. Kate walked slowly towards Daniel, her hand outstretched.

"It is nice to meet you, Daniel. She has been very sly about you." She told him, with a smile.

He gulped and smiled timidly back: "It is nice to meet you, too. Tanya has told me a lot about you."

Then he shook her hand and a little of our tension left. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and waved his scent through the room. Jasper gasped and turned away, a hand protective in front of his nose. Alice took his other hand. Emmett drifted casually, but fast, in front of our brother. Esme held her throat reflexively, so did Garret. Carlisle and Elazar had positioned themselves next to him, just in case. My own throat was on fire and I swallowed the excessively pooling venom repeatedly. This human had the sweetest smelling blood I had ever encountered, like fresh rain on maple mixed with vanilla. I was immensely grateful for my stubbornness that helped me to hold onto my control and think clear thoughts despite the fire burning violently in my throat. I wondered again how Edward had ever managed kissing me in my human days. I fixed my eyes on Tanya's face, her expression afraid, her eyes fixed on my brother. Regaining my senses I hurried and shut the door to cut off the stream of air that carried his scent trough the room. Daniel cringed away from me; I had startled him with my inhuman velocity.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you. Please don't mind my brother. He will manage. He always does. I am Bella." I smiled and offered him my hand. He gulped again, looking a bit uncertain, as if he just at this moment had grasped the danger he had put himself into, but he took my hand anyway.

"Nice to meet you." He stuttered.

"You are doing well." I assured him. "Please meet my husband Edward."

Edward had drifted towards us and chuckled.

"I am a bit older than that." He answered an unspoken question. Daniel looked at him, surprised.

"I read minds, but don't worry too much; I can only see superficial thoughts. And I try to keep to myself what I hear." He promised in answer to another unspoken question. I turned to Tanya.

"Oh, Tanya, I am so happy for you." I embraced her.

"I hope, maybe, you can help him a bit. You would know best, what it's like for him." She asked low.

"I know how hard this is on you both. I remember how difficult it was for Edward to control his thirst at first." I assured her in the same volume. "Of course I will help you both, if I can."

Alice danced over now, embracing Tanya enthusiastically.

"I am so happy for you. Everything will work out well." She cried out joyfully.

"What did you see, Alice?" Tanya asked hopeful and a bit tense.

"You have amazing control, Tanya, I only see one possible future for him." She answered happily. "We will get another cousin."

Tanya cringed visibly. "We haven't even talked about that."

"You know there really is no other possibility. The Volturi have their rules." I said gently. Tanya's face fell.

"I know," she confessed. "I have damned him to this existence. But he was close to guessing the truth anyway."

"Don't feel bad about this. It will be his decision, like it was mine." I said calmly and hugged her. "We don't have to discuss this now. From Alice first vision to my change it took nearly two years."

The whole group made their way over to the spacious living room. Flames were playing in the fireplace, turning the cream coloured walls into a warm shade of rose. Tanya and Daniel sat on the couch, holding hands. Kate and Carmen had vanished taking Rosalie and Alice with them to bring in some chairs. Jasper positioned himself against the wall, as far away as possible. Garret joined him there.

"You must have a lot of questions, haven't you?" I asked Daniel and sat on the armrest of the other couch next to my husband. Edward immediately pulled me onto his lap; I didn't fight him, my eyes fixed on Daniel.

"Yes, I do. I don't know where to start, though." He answered with a slight smile.

"I guess Tanya has covered the most myths, so far, coffins, garlic, crosses…" I let my voice trail off. He started to grin.

"She did, it was very disappointing." He joked, losing a bit of his tension. _Jasper is helping him_, I realised, _as he helped me when I needed it._ I saw Tanya mouth a quick 'thank you' at my brother and he winked in return. She must have come to the same conclusion. At this moment Alice, Rose and Kate came back with enough chairs for everyone. Carmen entered a moment later with a plate of cookies in her hands. She placed them in front of Daniel and asked him if he wanted anything to drink. He looked a bit startled and his eyes turned to Tanya.

"We don't eat or drink," she reminded him softly. "But please, help yourself."

The morning passed by quickly in conversation. With every passing minute, breathing through the sweet smell of Daniels blood became slightly less difficult. My throat still burned, I still had to swallow venom in short-spaced intervals, but it was easier to ignore. Edward and I told Daniel of our relationship and my – comparatively – recently lost humanity. He listened intently and asked intelligent questions, trying to sound only marginally interested. But you couldn't fool a mind-reader. Edward had soon indicated to me what I had suspected since the conversation had turned this way. Daniel was not disinclined to the idea of vampires, Tanya must mean a lot to him. We were interrupted by a stomach grumbling loudly. Esme got promptly up and vanished into the kitchen, Carmen followed suit. Daniel looked apologetic and muttered something about going home, but Alice interrupted him cheerfully.

"You can stay, really." She said, "Esme and Carmen just started to fix you something."

He looked a bit doubtful. "I know Tanya can't cook, I didn't know any of you could."

"Try cooking without being able to taste." Tanya muttered. Edward snickered.

"Believe me, Esme is very good at it. She had a willing victim in me and since my change in our werewolf friends." I tried to reassure him.

"Werewolves? Now you're making fun of me." He protested.

I laughed. "Well, they are shape shifters to be exact. But since they call themselves werewolves the term just stuck."

Of course he wanted to know the whole story now, and I told him about the Quileute magic. Half an hour later Esme had conjured up a wonderful looking bowl of Spaghetti Bolognese. It seemed to taste good, because Daniel stopped to ask his questions and ate in silence. Emmett and Jasper had found the remote control of the TV and started zapping through the channels until they found a sport-channel. Hours passed by and suddenly Edwards head turned towards the back of the house.

"Makenna and Charles are coming back." He stated.

"Maybe you should take him home now, Tanya." Carlisle began but Alice interrupted.

"Oh, come on, let him stay, nothing is going to happen to him. They will manage."

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked warily.

"Yes, I am. He is safe to stay." Alice assured her.

"What is this about? Who are they?" Daniel asked suspicious.

"Makenna and Charles are friends from Britain," Garret explained, "They came to discuss some problem with all of us. That is why you need to be here, Tanya." He said in her direction.

"They do not hold with our kind of diet." Carlisle added calmly.

"They drink human blood?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Edward confirmed.

* * *

_**Please review, I will answer every one of them! **_


	9. The nomad network

_**disclaimer, disclaimer... I guess you know what I mean...**_

_**Here is some serious tidbits to be considered, I hope you like it.**_

**_Thanks to Cryssa Pattz and of course to my FF4E Alice Vampire._  
**

* * *

**9 The Nomad Network**

* * *

"After the incident with the half-vampire child, ten years ago," Makenna began her story. "We started a network of nomads. Initially we were only a handful, Charles, I and three others who had seen and understood what the Volturi did on this day. We were afraid, that they would turn against their witnesses, against us, and try to erase the smudge on their reputation. Knowing that we were vulnerable alone we connected with others. We met once every year and established a method of communication, which everybody trusted. It turned into a large group in no time. We included nomads from all over Europe. There are even some, who haven't been to that confrontation between your cov…" she paused looked us over and corrected "…between your families, Carlisle, Tanya and the Volturi. They listened to our reasoning and believed us. But in the last two years, some nomads from our network have gone missing, too many for it to be a coincidence. We think, we fear, it is starting."

Everybody was silent after this revelation. I had my arms around my breast and shuddered. Edward pulled me closer, whispering reassuring and calming words into my ear. I saw Rose clinging to Emmett in a similar way. Esme and Carlisle held hands and so did Alice and Jasper. Garret had clasped Kate in his protective arms; Elazar had enclosed Carmen in his. Daniel turned his eyes from one couple to the others and over to Tanya who appeared to be equally uneasy.

"Who are those Volturi?" he asked, "Why do you fear them so much?"

"The Volturi are a coven of five very old vampires in Italy. They have assembled a guard of physically strong or powerfully gifted vampires. Officially they watch over the few rules that govern our existence and punish those who break them." Carlisle explained.

"There are rules?" Daniel asked.

"Only one, really," I said. "It's 'Hide'. Keep the existence of vampires a secret."

He nodded,"That makes sense."

"However, things have happened in the past that made us doubt their commitment to our race and attribute their actions to a less altruistic cause; power." Elazar continued the explanation.

Together we told him of the confrontation with the Volturi, ten years ago and about our plan to collect enough witnesses to stop their attack. It had worked, but instead of acknowledging their mistake and be happy that there had been no 'crime'; the Volturi had started to fabricate reasons to destroy us all the same. Finally they had to give in and retreat. During the whole incident they had managed to shatter their reputation in our eyes and convince us of their hunger for power in Aro's case and their sadism in Caius' case. We explained about Edward reading their intentions in their mind and about Maggie, from Siobhans coven, reading the lies in their words.

"I can recognize lies, too." Charles added. "So I realized soon, that something was wrong here. It is what worried me in the first place. The Volturi would destroy you and then turn on us, the witnesses to their deception. But somehow you managed to hold them back. I still don't understand how it was possible."

Edward smiled at me and took my hand. "My wife is a very powerful shield."

Charles gave him an incredulous look, "But she was just a newborn."

"Yes I was and I had no idea about the extent of my gift. Elazar had explained it to me only a month prior. Kate trained me and I wasn't any good at it, but when Edward walked towards them I panicked and managed to include him in my shield. After that it was kind of easy." I shrugged. Charles and Makenna turned their eyes to Elazar.

"I see gifts," he explained to them, "Sometimes I see them in humans, too."

I saw Daniel open his mouth to ask something but at exactly that moment Jasper entered the room and caught everybody's attention. I hadn't even realized he was missing.

"I have just managed to contact Peter." He told us. "His friend is officially missing, now..." He paused shortly before continuing, "It is Randall."

Randall had been one of our witnesses. I was shocked. As I looked around me, I realized my family was just as affected by the news. Carlisle slowly explained the fact to Makenna and Charles. They looked uneasy.

"We never realised they might hit on your witnesses, too." Makenna said. "We would like to contact your friend Peter and invite him into our network." She added. Charles nodded.

"That is a good idea," Carlisle answered, "Jasper, what do you think?"

"Yes, I think, he would like to know about your organisation, maybe even join. I will tell you, how to contact him."

"If you return to Great Britian, would you be so kind as to warn Siobhan and her coven of the danger? They heard of missing vampires and are a bit anxious." Carlisle asked kindly.

"Of course, we will invite them into our network." Makenna answered assuring.

"Peter will probably tell you how to contact some of the North American nomads. We will contact Amun's coven in Egypt and the Amazons, if we may tell them of your network? I think in these times we should all bond together." Jasper added.

"Yes, tell them, please." Charles said, "The bigger our network the more chances of survival will it give us."

Shortly afterwards Makenna and Charles excused themselves. They wanted to start looking for Peter and Charlotte as soon as possible. As we said our goodbyes Makenna promised to keep in contact. We were officially pronounced allies to the nomad network.

***

Later Daniel and I sat a little apart from the others and he proceeded to question me about life as a vampire again. Despite our secluded state, the others were at easy hearing distance and especially Tanya listened intently to our conversation. He wanted to know about the thirst and the control it took to refrain from slaughter. So I told him about our lifestyle and our conscience. I had just explained about the individual difficulties concerning control, when he asked about Tanya. I was a little startled and realized that he didn't know about our audience. My eyes wandered to the person in question. She nodded, barely visible. Searching for the right words, not to scare him, I carefully explained about singers. I saw shock wash over his face as he pondered the consequences of what I had just told him. He stayed silent for a long time. Surely he would start his questions again, but meanwhile I let my thoughts wander to other things. Edward had gone to the supermarket with Carmen and Elazar. Something about their behaviour suggested to me that there was another problem. I didn't know what it could be and tried to guess, when they would tell us. If I didn't know by tomorrow I would try to question Edward. But this would only work, if the problem didn't concern me in any way. Edward had managed before to keep important things from me, he could be very stubborn. I was getting better at reading him though. My last measure would be asking Alice. She would be able to tell me, if this was something concerning me or our family. After a while Tanya moved over to us.

"Are you okay?" she asked Daniel, who seemed to be still brooding. He smiled at her.

"I have a lot to think about." He told her gently, "I don't know if I can cope, but I know that I love you and I will do my best."

"I am afraid that…" she hesitated, looking him in the eye searching for something. She seemed to find whatever she was looking for, because after a few seconds she continued, "I am afraid that it will be too much for you, that you will realize how insane this whole thing is. Then you will turn away and run. You will leave me and you will never come back."

She stared at the floor not looking at him and hugged herself with her arms as if she was very cold. He lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her softly. Then he unfolded her arms and embraced her gently.

"I will never leave you without a word." He told her, "I cannot promise you more now, because I don't want to break my word to you. I have to think everything through, but however things turn out, I _will_ talk to you about my decisions. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded softly and hugged him close. I stood silently and sneaked away to give them some privacy. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the greenhouse and I was going to join them there. It was connected to the main house through a little glass covered pathway from the kitchen. As I entered through the curtain of pearls that separated the small passage from the greenhouse they were already shifting, clearing a place next to Alice on the garden swing.

I smiled and thanked them, taking the offered seat. We didn't talk about the Volturi. We just sat there and looked at the tropical flowers striving in the humid air of the greenhouse. There were various orchids, at least three different kinds of palm trees and a lemon tree. There were a lot of other flowers, too, but my poor botanical knowledge refused to put names to them. The swing was lightly rocking as we sat there in silence. I snuggled close to Alice and sighed contented. Ever since my human days the floral smell of her skin managed to calm me and made me feel welcome and at home. Jasper cleared the humid air of angst and fear and flooded us with warm and fuzzy. I didn't fight it, because this was exactly what I needed right now.

After a while Emmett and Rosalie joined us. They took some cushions from a pile and heaped them up, opposite of the swing. Emmett placed himself in the middle of the small mount and Rose cuddled close to him. Emmett played with her hair. _She must be really upset, if she let him get away with that, _I thought dimly. It was quiet again in the greenhouse. If I strained I could hear the voices from the house. Carlisle and Garret talked about the friends we needed to warn. I tried not to listen to them before they managed to destroy my calm. The TV in the living room was on. The sound of trivial drama of some popular soap sounded out of the speakers. Kate and Esme seemed to discuss something from the plot. Tanya and Daniel were going upstairs. He would stay overnight and leave in the morning. It seemed he had to work on something. Elazar, Carmen and Edward still hadn't returned from their trip to the village. I wondered what could possibly take so long, when the sound of a car turning into the driveway reached my ear. I sat up.

"Someone is coming," I explained. Emmett and Jasper listened, Alice looked into the distance.

"It's Elazars car," the boys said in unison. _See? I knew they could recognize motor sounds._ I thougt and jumped to my feet.

"They are returning," Alice added, but I was already on my way to the main house.

* * *

_**See, Alice? nothing bad happend to Daniel, yet... *evilgrin***_

_**You know I would love some reviews...**_


	10. Moving from Denali? EPOV

_**This is from Edwards POV again. Actually I am not quite happy with the way it turned out and had to work on it a bit longer. I am sorry for the little delay.**_

_**You know the disclaimer...**_

_**Thanks to all of you who add me to their favs and put me on alert and BIG thanks again to Cryssa Pattz for her reviwes and to Alice Vampire for her never ending support. **_

_**I would love some more reviews, but I guess everyone does...**_

* * *

**10 Moving from Denali?**

* * *

Later that afternoon Elazar, Carmen and I were driving to the little village of Cantwell to restock the kitchen – on Esme's discreet suggestion. Tanya's family wasn't used to the company and the needs of a human – especially in the food department. I was surprised that Elazar had insisted on my company rather than Esme's but after hearing the uproar in his mind I was more than willing to come along. He was obviously feeling uneasy about meeting the inhabitants of the village. Elazar and Garret were afraid that the locals might have become suspicious. Their family had no gifted look-out like me or Alice. I could help with that, repaying some of their kindness and loyalty. Looking out of the window from the backseat of Elazar's car I realized that 'village' wasn't quite the right word for this loose assembly of houses. I was astonished it had a supermarket at all. As we drove into the minuscule parking lot it turned out to be more of a mom-and-pop store than a supermarket. I concentrated more on my task as the locals became aware of our presence. They seemed to be uneasy about us, shying away and whispering to each other while glancing in our direction. In some thoughts we played a prominent role – mixed with the trivial drama of their own little lives. Nothing I hadn't heard before so far.

"They have already been in the neighbourhood when I was born," a middle aged housewife hissed to another woman as we moved out of the car and the other nodded in response. That was something new at last and slightly disconcerting, by the way. How long did my cousins stay in this neighbourhood? I couldn't remember the exact length of time, but it had clearly been too long.

"And they always look the same," the other whispered back. _Beautiful, pale as death and frightening. _She added in her thoughts. These women were too observant by far.

_Nobody knows where they come from; they turn up once or twice and suddenly vanish for months again. _That was another person's mental voice. Time to get really concerned. One is gossip but two make up a crowd, three would definitely mean a mob. Luckily there was no third, yet.

"I think you are right about the locals," I said casually and low towards Elazar. He nodded with a grim smile.

"We already discussed a plan for that case." He told me. _Moving will be the only possibility, it seems 50 years is too long to stay in one place, even one as secluded as Denali._

"You have some time left, not much, but they still don't know where you live exactly. Besides you will have to stay away for a very long time for the rumours to die down, maybe more than a century. Some of their thoughts are pretty close to the truth, too close for my liking." I considered.

_Let's discuss this at home with all of us present._ He directed at me and I subtly looked at the sky and turned my eyes down to the ground again. No sense in giving away more of our peculiarities to these perceptive people. We entered the store. It consisted of one small room – not bigger than our living room at home – that was stuffed full to the brim with shelves. They seemed to offer a piece of everything. There even was some clothing, a few shirts and jeans. Making our way to the food section we realized that we had no clue what Daniel liked for breakfast. After discussing it shortly we agreed on ham and eggs and started to assemble the necessary ingredients like eggs, ham, bread, cheese, milk and flour – in case he rather liked to have pancakes – and proceeded to the counter. In the last minute I grabbed some maple syrup. I had observed that Charlie, Bella's father, never ate his pancakes without it. Directly after paying for our groceries we left the store and walked towards our car. The locals continued to eye us with caution and suspicion. We took another way out of Cantwell and drove a long loop around it to get back to the house. Maybe we were overreacting, but it often paid off to be careful. When we finally arrived at the house it was later than we had intended and already dark. Elazar took the paper bag with our purchases and we turned towards the house. The door flew open and out ran my wife slamming into me. She threw her arms around me and held me close. Without even thinking about it I kissed her forehead and hugged her back.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I asked concerned; on impulse I scanned her delicate body for any sign of disorder. There was none.

"I have missed you so much," was all that she answered. Of course this did nothing to calm my worry and I started to search the thoughts of my family. Tanya and Daniel seemed to be in her room and I quickly turned my mind away to give them some privacy. Kate, Esme, Carlisle and Garret had nothing on their thoughts to solve the mystery.

_We are all anxious and concerned about … you know what._ Alice directed at me, sounding grave, and I understood.

"You worry too much, love. Everything will be all right." I told Bella and kissed her hair again. Then I turned her around and led her gently back inside. Elazar and Carmen followed.

"We need to talk, when he is asleep." Elazar said in a normal volume. We all knew that Tanya would have heard him and knew that we would be waiting for her to come down later. Carmen took the bag of groceries from her mate and moved towards the kitchen to put them away. Esme quickly joined her there to help, Carlisle nodded at us. His mind was a bit troubled but his guess for the content of the coming conversation was pretty accurate. I indicated a soft nod as Bella began to drag me over to the greenhouse. Alice and Jasper met us halfway.

"I wouldn't go in there, if I were you, for at least," slight pause while she scanned the near future, "oh, for at least 113 minutes."

I grimaced as I saw her meaning in a very openhearted vision of Emmett, Rosalie and a garden swing.

"Emmett and Rose are being... flagrant on their relationship, again." I explained to Bella, who had looked slightly puzzled. I towed her towards the sofa and turned up the volume of the TV trying to drown out the noises, real and mental, that would soon be drifting over from the greenhouse.

A little over an hour later Tanya came down the stairs. Obviously Daniel was asleep now. Just thinking about him brought me into his mind. It was a bit clouded to read, just like Charlie's was. I wondered if he would gain some defensive talent if he ever turned vampire. Judging by Alice's visions he would definitely change sometime in the future. Her visions were so clear; it seemed Daniel had no choice in the matter – since I knew for sure that his mind wasn't made up yet. I hoped Tanya wouldn't turn him against his will, but no, she'd never do that to him. Her love and worry for him was all over her mind. It was a puzzle I couldn't solve.

We were all – with two exceptions – gathered around the sofa and starred at the TV were a wanna-be-comedian desperately tried to keep his audience awake. He was failing, by my guess. Tanya watched us for a second.

"Whatever are you waiting for? I am here, now." She asked exasperated. Everyone turned his or her head towards the greenhouse in silence. Tanya looked puzzled for a moment then an expression of surprise and annoyance settled on her face as she realized who was missing. She rolled her eyes and joined us on the sofa.

"They should be ready to join us in about 34 minutes." Alice offered in a consoling tone. I grabbed the control and upped the volume again. Rose could get _very_ loud at the end of things.

"Don't be so very smug about it, Edward; Bella isn't exactly a quiet one, either." Jasper chuckled and was immediately hit by a sofa cushion thrown by my wife. I just growled at him. Something about a kettle and the colour black crossed my mind.

Finally all of us were assembled and Elazar started to describe the problem and the one – and only – possible solution. Since I already knew, what he was saying I occupied myself with watching the reaction of my cousins. Garret knew, of course, he nodded, accenting Elazars speech. Carmen and Kate seemed to have suspected something, they both stayed rather calm, their thoughts serene and directed to the future. Only Tanya was completely taken by surprise. I watched as first shock and then comprehension washed through her mind and over her face.

"We will have to leave," she whispered, "What about Daniel? What shall I tell him?"

Everyone watched her with various grades of pity and compassion showing on their faces.

"How long was this going on?" she asked getting angry as she realized that everyone had known – or guessed – prior to her.

"Edward confirmed our suspicions only this afternoon. It's worse than what we feared. Some of them have ideas or theories about us that are pretty close to the truth. It is getting dangerous to stay here." Elazar told her kindly.

"Have you then already decided where we are to go to?" Tanya asked now sounding bitter.

"Of course not," Elazar was shocked.

"We have discussed some alternatives but every one of us has a right to vote." Garret seconded him.

"What are your alternatives, then?" Tanya enquired somewhat appeased.

"Well, we considered Canada, Ontario for example has a lot of parks or, if we want to stay in the States, Wyoming with the Yellowstone National Park," Garret began to recite.

"I would advise against Yellowstone," Carlisle interrupted, "The area is pretty crowded. Besides it is quite sunny."

"We discussed Forks, too." Garret continued.

"Forks?" Tanya asked interested _I could visit him easily_, "That is close to Alaska. But aren't you still staying on the Olympic peninsula?" she added directed at us. I nodded.

Carlisle did, too, "Yes, but there is a lot of wildlife to sustain us all. It would have to be discussed with the Quileutes, though. They might object, even if they know you and your diet."

"We surely could meet the same conditions of the treaty, you made with them so long ago, if we were to go to Forks." Elazar considered.

"I think it would be possible." Bella spoke up. The wolves were mostly here resort now, since she knew some of them closely from her human days.

"You could stay in our house," Carlisle offered. "But you would need to move on in about 5 to 7 years. The population is already sensitized to vampires. We resided there very long. 14 years, longer than we have ever stayed in any given place. I had to dye my hair grey in the end." He grimaced in disgust at the memory. Alice giggled. It had been her task to let him appear older than he looked. In the last year he had to endure an hour of make up procedure by her every day – meaning every working day. No need to mention that _she_ had had her fun.

"That's settled then. Any other suggestion? No? Do you want to vote now?" Elazar asked.

"Forks wins," Alice said.

"Unanimous," I added. Of course I would know, as soon as they did.

"You could have let us vote, you know, instead of just stating the outcome." Kate complained.

"Are they always like that?" Garret asked bemused.

"Always." Bella and Jasper said in unison. I looked at Alice, we grimaced as everyone laughed.

The sound of an alarm clock made us look at the ceiling. Daniel was waking up already. Tanya immediately flew up the stairs to kiss him good morning. She seemed a bit angry at herself for letting him wake up alone. But I saw in his mind that it didn't bother him – to be exact I only got a very happy thought from him about Tanya entering the room; his mind nearly shouted through his natural barrier. I left them to themselves and turned to Bella instead.

"What do you think you earned with that little traitorous behaviour just now?" I whispered softly in her ear, to low for anyone else to hear. She shuddered in anticipation and rubbed herself against my shoulder. That little movement made me want to take her away to any private place I could find to ravish her. I groaned softly in her ear and heard her stifle a chuckle. Ignoring the bemused – and in Esme's case gleefully happy – thoughts of my family my hands grabbed her waist and towed her into my lap, my mouth moved up her throat to softly kiss her delicate jaw. I took a deep breath to sample that delicious flowery scent of hers and induced a soft moan from her side. I loved these little noises she made.

Daniel had eggs, ham, bread, a cheese-omelet and pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast. Since no one had thought to ask him, Esme and Carmen had – just in case –prepared everything. Of course he couldn't eat it all. Directly after breakfast he excused himself and drove home. Tanya told us that he was an independent computer expert and had some work left to do for a client. Esme and Carmen were discussing what to do about all those leftovers in the kitchen when Alice suddenly froze, her face contorted in a mask of horror. I watched in terror as the vision in her mind enfolded its ugliness. Fate was showing off its sadistic streak, again.

"No," my sister whispered.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Next chapter will be from Daniels POV...**_


	11. Car crash DPOV

_**Yeah, I still don't own Twilight, sad business that.. *sniff***_

_**This is from Daniels point of view and has no volturi in it, but still... don't hate me! I had this chapter written about a week ago because it wouldn't stop rumaging in my head.**_

_**Thanks to Cryssa Pattz and Alice Vampire for there continuing reviews and support. Alice is my true fanfriend 4 ever, so please check out her stories!  
**_

* * *

**11 Car Crash**

_

* * *

Daniel_

After breakfast I got into my car and drove home. You couldn't really call it breakfast, those vampires had made a feast out of it, I was so stuffed you could roll me home. It was still dark outside but I had some work to finish lying on my desk. Driving down the highway, my thoughts trailed around the strange turn my life had taken. Two days ago I had been comparatively secure in my plans for the future. I had found the woman I wanted to share my life with, white picked fences and the statistically 1.4 children playing in the garden had dominated my daydreams, although I had never been the family guy.

Ever since Tanya had told me her secret, my thoughts twirled and ran around in my head, never slowing down enough for me to make sense of all that had changed. My view of the world and my place in it had been deranged and left in shambles. Somehow I had stumbled into a mysterious world where monsters from horror movies actually existed. I had known that there was something strange about this wonderful woman since I first met her. A dark secret. It was in the way her golden eyes narrowed when my questions concerned her past, the way her beautiful, musical voice changed when she spoke about her family. Hesitating, deliberating, so obviously keeping things from me. I had wanted her to trust me, badly. But now, that I was in on the secret, did I still want it? _Yes_, I decided. More than anything did I want to have her confidence. I had fallen for this gorgeous, loving woman, and I had fallen hard, straight from the beginning of our relationship. I had wondered countless times what a woman like her wanted with someone like me. Now I had new things to consider. One of Tanya's cousins, Bella, had answered a few questions for me, giving me new things to ponder. She had found her soul mate in Edward; more important she had been human at the time, just like I was now. Edward seemed to have felt the same for her.

Could it be? Could Tanya possibly see her soul mate in insignificant me? What would this mean? Would she want me to change over? Would she expect me to become a vampire for her? More important did I want that? I was not sure, what I wanted or if I wanted to know the answers to all these questions. My thoughts changed to the things I had learned about vampires in the last 24 hours. Most of the common myths seemed to be false. The coffin thing, garlic, crosses, burning in sunlight… Two other rumours had turned out to be true; blood drinking and immortality. Then there were the other things like vampire gifts, super strength and… enemies. There seemed to be a silent war going on. Did I want to be a part of that? I ditched this question, because I couldn't answer it at the moment and concentrated on my Tanya instead. _My Tanya?_ I pondered that thought. _Yes, my Tanya_, I finally decided, it didn't matter to me what she was. She was the sun my life circled around. I was irrevocably caught by her gravity. Even though she was a blood drinking vampire, she would never hurt me, I was positive about that. The others, especially the British ones, had admired her control. Bella had said something – something about the thirst hurting in the back of their throat – that explained the awe. The conversation started to play in my head again…

Bella had finished her explanation about the thirst and I had thought about it.

"If smelling blood hurts you, how can you control the thirst? I mean, why are you so… civilized?" I asked.

"We don't want to be animals. We believe in the integrity of human lives and don't want to be murderers. In order to live with our conscience control is absolutely necessary." She explained.

"That is why you drink only animal blood." I concluded, "But _how_ can you control yourself. I can imagine it's not easy."

She smiled and nodded, "It is not. For me it seems to be a mind over matter thing. Since I have made up my mind, not to hurt humans, well I just don't. Knowing that it is possible helps a lot. Without Carlisle as a role model we wouldn't be what we are. Some have more problems with it, though, like Jasper. That is why he keeps away from you. He doesn't trust his control completely." She pointed in the direction of a tall, blond man standing next to the small pixie-like girl, who seemed to be able to predict the future. As we watched he looked up and gave us a crooked smile, as if he had listened to our conversation. A little embarrassed to get caught staring I quickly turned back to Bella.

"What about Tanya?" I asked concerned, trying to keep my voice down.

Bella seemed to consider something before she told me, "Tanya has been a vegetarian for over a century. Normally she is fine."

"Normally?" I pestered. I had noticed moments, when Tanya turned away from me, cringed or seemed to be holding her breath for much longer than possible. I thought I knew why, now.

"It's harder for her with you, because of the way your blood smells to her," Bella slowly explained. "You have very appetizing smelling blood to all of us, but to her it is much stronger. You are to her, what I had been to Edward. A singer. You're blood calls to her."

I had been shocked at hearing that.

"She would never hurt you," Bella assured me, "You are her life now. It would destroy her to loose you."

This conversation had given me lots of things to think about, so I fell silent afterwards. I was brought back to the present by two white lights coming from the opposite lane, nearly blinding me. I realised that I had come very close to the middle line, driving almost over it. The truck honked and speed past me. I shuddered. That had been close. For the first time I consciously noticed, that it rained hard. At some point I had started the wiper, but I couldn't remember it. I dragged myself together and tried to concentrate solely on driving but soon my thoughts returned to another conversation I had had earlier in the day...

Edward had bragged a little over the supreme control Bella had shown, when still a newborn. I soon learned that newborns were supposed to be ruled by thirst only, regaining higher functions of their brain sometime around the end of their first year.

Bella had protested instantly, "I don't think I was so very special. I knew what to expect, when I was changed. I knew about the thirst, and I new it could be controlled."

She turned towards me and continued, "I have a theory about that. Rosalie, Alice and Esme have never drunk human blood. And I know for a fact that Rose was very close to humans in her first year. Alice for her part woke up alone and nevertheless only fed on animals. They knew it was possible to control themselves, Rosalie because she was told and Alice because of her visions. Alice didn't fall into the so called newborn madness; she didn't know it even existed. I knew it existed and I guarded myself closely. I think any newborn can do as well as I did, provide he or she gets the right information before the change."

Edward hugged her close, "I still think, you are a natural and more special than anyone else, regardless what you say." He kissed her neck and she chuckled.

"Because you're biased. Carlisle said my theory was plausible."

As they started to cuddle and kiss I turned to Tanya. She had watched me concerned and I had kissed and embraced her, asking her what was wrong. But she only shook her head. Later she told me, that she was afraid there would be a point, when I had heard too much of her strange and dangerous world, a point, when I would leave her. I tried to convince her that it was quite the reverse, but she wouldn't listen to my arguments. So I just reminded her of my promise that I would tell her first before I ever left her.

Once again I was drawn from my thoughts by parallel lights on the streets in front of me. But these weren't blinding me; they weren't even lights, in fact, more like …reflectors, small parallel reflectors in the middle of the road. Realization hit me as the silhouette of an elk came into view and I promptly stomped hard on the brake. That was my first mistake, the tyres jammed and the car slid down the wet road towards the frozen animal, speeding up instead of slowing on the way. I panicked and turned the wheel and thus made the second mistake. Before I grasped what was happening the car started spinning around, skidding from the road and breaking through the road barrier. I – meaning the car with me inside – flew towards the trees, the tops of the trees, to be specific, their bases being about fifteen yards below. The car crashed through the first branches and the windshield shattered. I somehow managed to duck behind the wheel, one arm in front of my eyes, shards were everywhere now. The car spun from branches to branches making screeching and crushing sounds all around me. At some point I felt my legs break, but it didn't really hurt at the time. They say when you die your life runs in slow motion in front of your eyes. But I saw only Tanya's face. I was sad, that I would never see her again, never smell that sweet floral scent of her, she smelled like anemone in the rain. I would break my promise to her, the promise that I would never leave her without a word. A desperate feeling washed through me at this thought. Something cracked as the car hit yet another tree, my breathing got harder and suddenly very painful. I gasped for air and black spots danced in front of my eyes. Finally the car stopped about 2 yards from the ground. It hung in the trees facing the ground front first. I tried to cling to consciousness to scream for help, but all I managed was a groan. The darkness found me and swallowed me whole.

* * *

_**In the next chapter the vampires will learn what Alice's vision was about, but I think you can guess already... can't you?**_

**_The review button is directly in the middle, the thingy with the green letters on top, just hit it! And don't flame me too hard..._**


	12. A life lost

_**Sorry, that it took me so long to update, I had to work yesterday and there is this exam hanging like a Damocles sword on my very near horizon.**_

_**I still don't own twilight or any of the main characters of my story, sadly...**_

_**Thanks to WeBelongTogeter(dot)Always and Cryssa Pattz for reviewing and of course my ever present Fanfriend 4ever Alice Vampire. Go and read her stories, she updates more often than I...**_

_**I love reviews!**_

_**Now, here is Alice's vision..**_**_._**

* * *

**12 A life lost**

* * *

Alice suddenly froze, her face contorted in a mask of horror. Edward abruptly turned towards her and paled, likewise shocked.

"No," she whispered. Jasper was immediately by her side holding her and led her to sit down on the sofa. Her normally ethereal pale beauty was replaced by a sickly white that reminded me of a very consequential vision on a night laced with horror. It had been ten years ago that I had seen her equally devastated and it had resulted in her and Jasper abandoning us in the face of a deathly thread – at least that was what we thought at the time. I was not sure if I wanted to know what had brought this look on her face and stole away all of her colour. I hesitated, only one tiny second away from running from the terrible things I knew were coming. Edward groaned and broke through my freezing fear. He was obviously in pain. I was instantly by his side and supported him in much the same manner as Jasper had only moments earlier held my favourite sister with. My family was frozen in anticipation of the apparent unfolding tragedy that was visible in the faces of both.

"It's them. They are coming for us again." Rose choked out and spoke aloud the very thing I feared the most. Esme broke into what could only be tears, if it was possible for us to cry. She sobbed helplessly and dry into the strong shoulder of her husband.

"NO." Alice nearly shouted. "It's not them. Tanya…" She hesitated. "It's Daniel. He has a car accident this very moment." Our cousin crumbled to the ground, hugging herself as if not to fall to pieces, crying in agony. I felt instantly ashamed of the relief that had washed over me after registering my sister's first words.

"He is not dead," Edward said with a broken voice, "yet."

Hope replaced the distress on Tanya's face, giving her the look of a madwoman.

"We have to save him," she nearly shouted at us. Carlisle promptly took matters into his experienced hands.

"Esme, bring me my bag out of our car." He said with a business-like tone of voice, turning first to Jasper and then to Garret. "You two go hunting this very instant and don't come back till you've glutted yourself in animal blood." They nodded and took off together. Carlisle then turned to Carmen and Kate. "I need you to prepare a place to nurse him. Rosalie will show you what will be needed." He glanced at her and she nodded in agreement. Then Carlisle turned to Edward and me, saying nothing. I recognized the signs of a silent conversation between them, before Edward answered.

"He is somewhere along the highway to the north. I don't know the exact location but on the eastern side of the road is a slope, about 15 yards down, full of trees. That's where he is."

"I think, I know where that place is." Tanya said, her voice breaking twice while she tried to pull herself together. "I can lead you there."

"Are you sure you're up to this? There may be a lot of blood." Carlisle asked kindly, understanding in his eyes. She nodded.

"I know," she whispered softly.

"There is not much time left," Alice said her voice and eyes distant.

"Let's go." Carlisle commanded and took his emergency bag from Esme, who had just returned from her errand.

We took off running at a speed that brought us to the highway in a few seconds. We followed it to the north, hidden from view in the woods. Only moments later the ground began sloping downwards; our path continued not longer parallel to the street. A slight breeze blew the delicious and mouth-watering smell of maple and vanilla into our faces. It was a lot stronger than when I first encountered it. I knew it would mean freshly spilled blood, a lot of freshly spilled probably still warm delicious smelling blood. I swallowed the pooling venom and concentrated on Daniels face, his laugh, the way he looked at Tanya when she couldn't see it, everything that would help me get over the desire to fight my family for the chance to swallow that savoury liquid and Daniels life with it. I held my breath and continued running. I saw Tanya and Emmett doing the same. Carlisle, Edward and Alice were to far ahead to see their reaction. Elazar followed behind me, I couldn't hear him breathing, neither. Concentrating on my family and the intricate pattern of the mossy ground I managed to pull the monster inside me back where it belonged and to shackle it tightly to the place where my conscience guarded my behaviour. We came to a halt in the middle of the woods, I opened my mouth to ask for the cause of the stop when I became aware of a dark puddle, glittering in what little daylight made it through the treetops. It was blood – Daniels blood – I knew without breathing, because the taste of it was thick in the air and on my tongue. But where did it come from? I looked up to see a smashed thing that once must have been a nice sports car hanging front down in the middle of a tree, approximately seven feed up in the air. That was probably why Daniel was still alive. He was leaning with both arms crossed in front of his face over the steering wheel, only a few splinters had remained from the windshield. The tree groaned and Emmett was suddenly there, holding the car in place like a superhero. It was so stereotypical.

"Alice, you are the most light weighted one of us. Can you get him out?" Carlisle asked.

"I will need Bella's help." She said. "We will manage." Elazar moved to help Emmett.

Alice signalled for me to get to the passenger side and I followed her advice promptly. She carefully opened the door on the driver side and moved her arms around the seat belt to hold onto the unconscious body. I loosened the belt, when I was sure she would hold onto the dead weight. We realized at the same time, that his legs were crushed and held in place by the deformed legroom of the car. Alice clutched Daniel close to her while I used my vampire strength to free his legs. The car moaned and moved a bit in its unstable resting place and we hurried to get the still bleeding man to the ground and away from the corpse of his car. We laid him softly on a mossy patch of ground where Tanya and Elazar had already spread a blanket. Carlisle rummaged in his emergency kit.

"Edward, I will need your help with this." He said naming the only other vampire present with a medical degree – or two. Edward nodded and instantly got to work on putting a very large looking iv into Daniels elbow. I quickly turned my head away, not wanting to faint at the sight of a needle. Carlisle moved to Daniels legs to set the bones and fix pressure padding on the bleeding wounds.

"Bella, can you clean out the cuts on his forehead? You need to seal them with the special tape I have in my kit. Alice, give her the antiseptic and the butterfly tapes would you? And I need you to fix a syringe with fentanyl. It is much more potent than the morphine." Alice had already began working on his bag, when he opened his mouth, handing me gauze pads and a bottle of antiseptic fluid shortly followed by a package with thin white tape strips. I swallowed, trying not to breath in the process and got to work. It was actually easier being around all this blood when I had something to do. I finished at the same time as Carlisle and looked up to see him staring intently at Tanya who was leaning on Elazar for support. My fingers were full of red strains and I forced myself to wipe them thoroughly on a paper towel instead of licking them clean.

"He has lost a lot of blood and his outer injuries are severe. I don't know about his inside, yet." Carlisle said slowly and kindly, watching Tanya closely, after taking a deep breath he continued, "I am not sure, if he will make it. If we could get him to an intensive care unit in time, he would still have only a 50 % chance to survive this."

"Alice?" Tanya asked with a small voice.

"He will die one way or _the other_ tonight." Alice told her softly, "You have a decision to make."

"Will he forgive me the change?" Tanya asked barely audible, instantly comprehending.

"I can't tell, you have not decided yet. The future is blurry." Alice explained gently.

There was a long pause during which a multitude of emotions flickered over Tanya's face. After a while Edward threw an empty syringe towards her and I knew what she had decided. I breathed in relief and instantly wished I hadn't as sweet vanilla and maple clotted my nose. But it wasn't as bad as I had feared and I found that I was able to breath through my bloodlust and concentrate on the matter at hand. The pain in my throat was becoming somewhat familiar and permanent, easier to ignore. Tanya handed the syringe filled with her venom back but Edward wouldn't take it.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered.

"I know you can," Alice and Edward said in unison.

"Alice, if she is going to change him, I need a syringe with midazolam and ketamine. It will put him under and hopefully he won't experience the worst of the change." Carlisle stated. Of course, Alice had already prepared this and gave it to him instantly.

"But just morphine worked well for Bella and you have given him fenta." Edward asked slowly, a question in his eyes as they turned on me. I cringed visibly.

"What am I missing here?" Edward demanded in a sharp tone.

"Could we maybe talk about this later?" I asked and couldn't keep the guilt out of my voice. I had hoped he would never find out that I had faked amnesia over my change. He growled at me and I knew he already was suspecting the truth.

"What do I do?" Tanya asked, her voice slightly firmer, as she prepared herself. Carlisle explained the procedure to her, leading her through the steps of first ramming a syringe full of her venom directly into his heart and then keeping her from taking to much blood from the already weakened body as she pierced his veins with her sharp teeth over and over. I had never seen this side of the change, since I was unconscious when it happened to me. It explained the fire I had felt in my heart during the whole process. Shortly afterwards we took off, Emmett was carrying Daniel, and raced back to the house. Elazar stayed behind to destroy what evidence he could and plant some clues on the identity of the car. We had decided to let the car explode. That way nobody was going to search too intently for the corpse. They would just notice the obvious and declare him dead.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

* * *


	13. Why?

_**I don't own Twilight and any of the main characters...**_

_**I didn't mean to make this scene so long but, hey it just wrote itself. I love it when that happens. So instead of a small scene you get a whole chapter and a lemon within... tell me if you like it...**_

_**Thanks to everyone who put me on favs or alert and special thanks to my awesome reviewers Cryssa Pattz and WeBelongTogehter(dot)Always.**_

_**And I worship my FF4E Alice Vampire, she has a hard time at the moment so please go and review her stories that would cheer her up, I guess.**_

* * *

_**13 Why?**_

* * *

After we had reached the house and Daniel was taken care of by our mother hens and Tanya I knew that I could no longer avoid talking to Edward. I went out the back and raced into the woods. My family really didn't need to witness this…

"Good luck." Alice cried after me. _Awesome, _I thought sarcastically,_ guess he is REALLY angry this time._

Edward followed me to a meadow I had discovered by chance. It was not as beautiful as _our_ meadow, but it would do. I sat on a stone, waiting for him. I knew he was there, before I saw him. I watched him enter the clearing. _Yes, definitely angry._ I decided as he stalked predatory and slowly through the grass. His face was set carefully in an emotionless mask. He stopped in front of me and crossed his arms, glowering down on me. I starred back, trying to stay calm but wincing internally.

"Why did Carlisle alter the pre-change meds? What does he know?" his voice was as stiff as his posture, carefully controlled. When had I heard him this angry before? At the time, when I told him, it didn't matter to me that he was a vampire? No, he was angry then but not like this. It was more like the time, when I first told him I wanted to keep our baby inside my womb. He had called me insane, among other things.

"What. Have. You. Kept. From. Me." He demanded, pronouncing each word with care. Instead of trying to explain, I showed him, letting my inner shield go and remembering the time of my change.

_My body was screaming in agony. Blackness, pain and fire alternating.  
There was fire in my arms and in my heart. I was burning.  
I wanted to cry out, trash around, beg them to kill me… but I couldn't move.  
I was grateful to the blackness because it took away the time and the pain, the fire.  
I called it non-reality as opposed to the reality of terror. Reality felt red. Red like blood, like fire.  
With every beating of my heart the burning sensation pulsed further through my body.  
It was unbearable, I wanted to die. I was pleading for them to kill me but no sound left my throat.  
Then my legs started to burn, too. Somehow, but I didn't know why at the time, __they had been thankfully numb.  
But not any longer. The fire in my body was doubled now, tripled, quadrupled.  
Darkness… burning… black… red.  
After some time – it could have been weeks, months, years for all I knew – I could concentrate on other things, beside the pain.  
I knew there was someone beside me and suddenly I remembered why I shouldn't scream.  
I thought I still could not move, but instead of testing it I concentrated on keeping still. Not moving, not crying.  
Show no sign of your hurt. It is important for him to not know.  
I concentrated on my heartbeat, the sound of breathing next to me, anything that proved time was passing.  
I listened to conversations around me. I learned that the morphine had left my body, so I could move again.  
I was anxious now not to twitch. I couldn't answer them without screaming in pain, so I kept my mouth shut.  
It was hard not to answer him. He was in pain. He shouldn't suffer.  
I would not inflict more pain on him by assuring him of my own. The voice, I knew to be Carlisles, calmed him.  
Something was worrying them beside my change. The conversation remained a mystery.  
I was annoyed. It diverted me from the fire, though, and I listened on. Alice came and went.  
They knew when my agony would stop. Why could they not speak it aloud?  
I could hear conversations downstairs but I wouldn't understand them and I started to count Edwards breathing, again.  
Nearly twenty-two thousand intakes of air later the fire started to leave my fingers and my toes.  
That was the good news.  
It got a lot stronger in my breast where my heart beat frantically, as if fighting the fire. My throat was burning with thirst.  
That was the bad news.  
Finally the fire left my body and my heart stopped to beat at all.* _I opened my eyes.

Edward was staring into the distance his face contorted in horror. I always knew I would cause him pain if I ever had to tell this and I felt the echo of his agony in my own heart. I had never wanted to reveal this. Slowly I stood and my fingers softly stroke his cheek. His terror-hunted eyes fell on me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. "I had no idea it was so bad." The agony was in his voice, too. I cringed.

"I cannot bear to see you hurt." I whispered back and hung my head. "Please understand. You would do the same in my place."

"Of course," he stated and lifted my chin with his fingers, "but that is different. I swore to protect you."

"What would it have changed, if you knew I were in pain? Nothing, you would just have been more miserable and I with you." I added the last to appease him. No thoughts concerning my own well-being had prompted me to conceal my pain from him.

"But you told Carlisle." He said and there was hurt of another kind in his tone. I winced.

"Yes, he needed to know how the morphine really worked in case he ever needed to change someone else. He must continue his search for the right combination of meds." I told him gently. My arms went around his waist and I leaned my face on his breast. I was glad he let me held him. He even put his own arms around me and we stood in silence for some time, breathing each others scent.

"Please, don't keep things from me ever again, if it is only to protect my feelings." His voice was stern. I kept silent and he continued, "You would want the same honesty from me, wouldn't you?" He had me there. I nodded slowly.

"I promise." I said looking into his eyes, "If you promise me the same."

He searched my eyes for what seemed a long time to me. "I do." He told me earnestly at last and touched my lips with his in a sweet kiss. My hands were grabbing his hair out of their own accord holding him close to me. I opened my lips for his tongue as our kiss deepened. Passion held us in her grip in no time and before I knew it my hands were flying to his shirt, opening the buttons. I moaned in pleasure as my fingers finally trailed his naked breast. I loved the feel of him under my hands. His own hands roamed my back under my shirt and my skin tingled in all the places he stroke with his fingers. Hearing my moan his touch got more demanding and he pressed my lower back to his hips. I could feel his groin hardening and it spiked my own desire. He lifted me up and laid us gently on the mossy ground of the meadow, positioning himself above my body. I stared up at him in wonder while my hands caressed his muscular torso. Some traitorous voice in my head had whispered things during the whole time since he found out I was hiding something from him. _He will leave me again_, it had continually whispered revoking the deepest fear in my silent heart. But he was still here, with me. My heart finally let go of the distrust that still lingered there after all these years. A feeling of joy leaped through my body and I kissed my true love with renewed vigour. He moaned as our lips met in a deep passionate kiss. His hand caressed my thigh, it had slipped under the blood and dirt covered skirt I still wore. I let my own hands wander, one to play with his beautiful bronze-coloured hair, the other to grip his ass and grind is groin against mine. My hip moved of its own accord and met the pressure of his body with a force of its own. I moaned and my head fell back, my eyes closed. I loved the heat and the tingling sensations that roamed my body now. I felt his lips on my throat, kissing and suckling, wandering towards my collarbone. He gently bit down on it, without breaking my skin. I nearly cried out. My hands tried to open the buttons of his pants, but he wouldn't let me. I couldn't even reach them.

"Unfair" I gasped. I could feel his smile at the little hollow between my breasts, where his trailing kisses had led him.

"Patience, love." He whispered against my heated skin and I shivered.

"Don't keep me waiting too long. I am burning." I told him and gasped as his mouth latched onto my nipple. The hand on my hips wandered up to the warm and dripping wet place between my legs. He softly stroked my drenched thong and I cried out. My hands were gripping his ass; my nails had left deep marks in the skin of his back. He gasped and moaned as his hard and sensitive groin met my body still separated from its ultimate destination through layers of cloth. He lifted himself a little up and pushed my skirt up over my hips. I used his inattention and opened his pants, freeing him. My hands roamed over the hard length and he collapsed onto me. We both moaned in pleasure. I loved the feel of him, when he was standing up for attention. Edward sneaked his hand between our bodies and ripped my thong to pieces. He positioned himself at my entrance and thrust deep into me. I cried out as he gasped. The rhythm he started now was slow and deliberate. He filled me again and again, waking the most delightful sensations in my core. A whirl of pleasure moved through me and brought me towards a heavenly high. It was no climax yet and I wanted more. I gripped his ass and started to speed up the rhythm. He took it up, now slamming into my core with force and inhuman velocity. I cried out again as my world shattered and waves of eternal bliss overwhelmed my body. My core tightened around him and triggered his own release. His shout of pleasure joined mine as his semen-like venom flooded me. We were both breathing hard as we clung to each other. I noticed for the first time the dampness of the grass. Our clothes were soaked in rain and dew, but we didn't care. After some peaceful minutes Edward left my body and moved to stand up after kissing me once more. He straightened his clothes and held a hand out to help me up. I didn't want to move, yet, but I grabbed his hand nonetheless. He hauled me to him in a swift motion and I was standing in his embrace again.

"I don't want to leave, neither, my sweet temptress." He whispered into my ear and kissed my throat. I gasped.

"Just keep this up a bit and we won't leave here for at least another hour." I promised him breathless. He chuckled softly into my ear.

"Are you sure, love? I can hear Carmen, Kate and Esme in the distance. They are hunting together." He grinned at me evilly and I struck out my tongue. I was disappointed. Never could I ever get enough of him. Sighing I shook out my skirt and tucked at my shirt and bra till everything was back in place. Well, not everything. I wondered what to do with my damaged thong that still clung to my hips. Since I had no pockets in my clothes, I just left it dangling under my skirt and looked up. I was ready to go. I found Edward watching me with an intense look of pride, love and possession on his face. I shivered as the thought of all the things he could do to me when I let him, things I wanted him to do to me, crossed my mind.

"If you keep this up, I can't guarantee for anything." I told him, my voice strangely rough.

"You are just so beautiful," he said, his voice equally rough, "And you are mine."

His words touched places in my heart, I never knew existed.

"Body, heart and soul." I assured him earnestly and moved into his embrace again.

* * *

_* this part is summarized from BD, pages 375 to 386, belonging in content to Stephenie Meyer_

**_I sadly have to tell you, that I am suffering from writers block at the moment and can absolutely not say when the next chapter will be up. I'll try to hurry it along and deliver before Friday next week._** _**Please review**_.


	14. change

_**Finally I am able to post the next chapter... I had difficulties because I didn't want to just copy out of BD but there are some things that just had to happen . It is rather short, sorry. Please tell me what you think of it.**_

_**I don't own Twillight and never will. With the exception of Daniel all characters in this chapter belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, I love you! And thanks to Alice Vampire, my FF4E.  
**_

* * *

**14 Change**

* * *

It had been 52 hours since we brought Daniel back to the house with us on Saturday. He had not as much as twitched a muscle since he entered the house on Emmett's arms. We all hoped that meant that he was still unconscious and unaware of the change. Carlisle had dosed him again with the drug-cocktail until his body rejected the iv only 12 hours after the venom entered his system. But nobody knew if it had done him any good. Tanya had never left his side throughout the whole time. After Alice told us that he would wake soon now, we all gathered in his room – previous it had been Tanya's room.

"I still can't read his mind, Tanya. I think that is a good sign. If he was conscious I would hear his thoughts." Edward told our cousin as soon as we entered the room, probably answering her worried thoughts. She was leaning on Kate for support and looked desperate.

"He will hate me for this," she whispered, her voice agonized. Her fingers were trailing his motionless arm.

"No, he won't." Kate said. "There was no other choice to save him."

"But I turned him into a monster." Her voice broke.

"No, you didn't." I told her. "We still have our conscience and we all life honourably. We are no monsters. I told this to Edward and I will say it to you; I honestly and deeply believe we still have our soul. I am sure if he had been awake, the change would have been his choice. You two have just found each other." I tried to convince her, but she wouldn't listen. I guessed that the only one, who could satisfy her on that account, was lying seemingly unconscious on the bed.

"The car crash would have meant his death." Carlisle added. We all knew that he carried similar accusations against himself inside, for allowing the change. They would only dissolve when Daniel could reassure him that it had been the right thing to do. Carlisle knew how hard it was to suicide when you were a vampire from his own experiences a long time ago. He would hate himself if he ever inflicted our fate on an unwilling person.

"He will wake up any minute now." Alice interrupted our discussion and at once the men stepped forward to shield us from a potentially dangerous newborn. I glimpsed around Edwards shoulder but Daniel hadn't moved yet. Tanya was still stroking his arm lightly as she let out a surprised gasp. The arm had moved and Daniels hand had grabbed her wrist.

"I could never hate you, Tanya." He pronounced carefully and opened his eyes. We heard a sharp intake of breath as he surveyed the room with his new sight for the first time. His head turned and he let his eyes slowly wander over all of us. They were wide and blood-red. His gaze turned towards Tanya and abruptly he stilled.

"You are beautiful." He breathed and, probably remembering what we had told him about a newborn's strength before, released her wrist with a quick motion. He then slowly moved his hand in front of his face with a wondering look. Waving quickly from one side to the other he laughed delighted. His laughter was deep and rich; it sounded a lot like Emmett's laugh. He sat up with an equally quick motion and startled a bit. I remembered exactly how it felt to be able to move as soon as you had finished thinking about it. I quickly glanced at my husband to ascertain if he was thinking of the same moment, ten years ago, when I had just woken from my change. Edward looked concerned, his face contorted in a deep frown.

"You got to be kidding me," he murmured under his breath. I took his hand and squeezed it lightly to signal him my curiosity. I wanted to know what had him so concerned but he only shook his head. He was such a hypocrite with always wanting to know my thoughts and seldom telling me his. My attention turned back to our hopefully new family member. Daniel was hesitantly stroking Tanya's jaw.

"So soft, so warm," he sounded amazed.

"Go get a room," Emmett snickered. Jasper hissed at him. Daniel turned and growled, his body tensing up, but Tanya quickly took his hand.

"Danny! Calm, concentrate," She begged and he instantly listened and closed his eyes.

"This singer thingy seems to form a strong bond after the change." I wondered aloud.

"I think you're right, Bella." Jasper whispered. "He has as much control over his feelings as you did."

Daniel turned again to look first at Tanya then at Jasper.

"What do you mean? I nearly attacked him." He sounded alarmed.

"You're doing very well, my love." Tanya assured him promptly and most of us nodded smiling. Carlisle, Jasper, Elazar and Edward looked more concerned or rather thoughtful.

"I have a gift, too." Jasper explained. "I read and affect emotions. But like Bella, ten years ago, I am prepared to step in without being needed. You are amazingly controlled and able to snap out of an emotion."

Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded abruptly, the motion too fast for a human eye, because he had yet to learn to watch over his movements. Then he turned to Elazar. Again his emotions were clear on his face; mystification and curiosity.

"Do I have a gift?" he asked him, his voice a bit uneasy.

Edward and Elazar answered at exactly the same time, but not with the same words, or even meaning.

Edward said, "Of course, you are a shield, like Bella."

And Elazar said, "Of course, you can read talents, like me."

There was a slight pause, then, denial, at the same time again.

"No, it's a shield, I can't read his mind anymore." Edward said shaking his head, concentrating.

"No, I never err." Elazar stated.

We stared at both in amazement until Carlisle summarized with a smile.

"You seem to have a gift, but we can't figure it out, yet." He concluded. Daniel shook his head, the motion to fast again, but a bit more controlled than the last time.

"Take your time; it's not really that important." He murmured at the now disputing vampires, but neither one heard him.

"We could test Kate on him," Elazar suggested and everybody fell silent again.

"What? If he has some kind of a shield, he won't feel a thing." He added.

"IF, and only if, he has a shield, he won't feel it. Do you think I will risk letting her hurt him? He hasn't even fed, yet." Tanya spit out, her face contorted into an angry mask.

"Oh, sister, don't be so upset. I would only use a light shock and only if he is okay with it." Kate hurried to assure her sister, but Tanya continued to hiss at them. "And of course I would wait till after he has hunted." Kate added. Jasper nodded.

"Shocking a newborn in his first hour without feeding him first might not be the wisest thing." He stated and Elazar agreed instantly.

"Of course, he should hunt first." Carlisle finalized.

"Hunt? Me?" Daniel whispered, uneasy again.

"I will show you how and explain everything." Tanya reassured him and stood up.

"You two shouldn't go alone. We don't want the mistake we made with Bella repeated." Carlisle said stern.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." I protested.

"True, but it was really close. We cannot count on everyone to have your self-control, love." Edward added. Of course, they were right – not that I would say that openly – and those of us, who hadn't feed in the last days already gathered for the hunt. We were nine altogether.

"Let's take the window," I suggested to lighten the mood. "It is way more fun."

Edward chuckled, Emmett laughed outright.

"Ah, little sister, you did look so bewildered, when Edward first told you." He boomed. I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would mention that._ Embarrassing things in your past? Hey just count on Emmett, he'll tell everyone._

Tanya played along and dragged Daniel towards the window.

"Watch!" she told him and jumped out.

"Don't" he cried and gasped. A look of wonder passed over his face, when she sailed gracefully to the ground. After seeing, that everything was okay, he carefully seated himself on the windowsill and followed her.

"Cool!" we heard him say and that, of course, started Emmett off on another round of booming laughter. I just rolled my eyes at Edward and followed as one after the other jumped out of the window. Even Carlisle and Elazar took this exit instead of leaving through the door. We gathered around Daniel in a protective circle, which seemed to make him uneasy. Jasper explained the need for this to him from his position inside the room – since he had hunted only 3 days ago, he wouldn't join us. We tried to ease up a bit and started to jog towards the forest. Soon we were speeding up and flying through the trees. Elazar led us to a secluded spot near a river that seemed to be a watering place for the local wildlife. To be true, we stopped about a mile before we could reach the spot. This was to be a lesson, after all. Daniel looked around searching until Tanya stopped him by taking his hand.

"Listen," she said and stroked his ear with a finger. Then she taped on his nose, "Now take in a deep breath. What do you smell?"

"I can hear their hearts." He said astonished and then he sniffed. "They smell …appetizing."

I chuckled, the way he just said that, he sounded so surprised.

"Now hunt." Tanya told him and let go of his hand. Without another word he sped towards the herd of deer he had heard and smelled at the watering place. We positioned ourselves around the clearing checking the breezes for human scents. There was none, fortunately. After Daniel was satiated and Tanya had brought down two or three bucks for herself both returned to the house. Now we were free to hunt for ourselves.

"Mountain lions?" I asked my husband.

"What else?" he said and we took of together.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be up soon... please review.**_


	15. hunt DPOV

_**Now, here is the thing that broke through my writers block... and the answer to the question about Daniels gift is coming, too...**_

_**I still don't own twilight.**_

_**And I am still unbelievable grateful to my faithful reviewers and my FF4E, I am sure by now, you know who I mean...**_

**

* * *

15 Hunt**

* * *

These last …hours…days... minutes had been painful, of that I was sure. But the rest was a blurry haze. I couldn't really remember anything else. There had been a burning sensation racing over my body, but it really wasn't so bad. More like a really, really hot shower… or like first stepping into a Japanese bath on a day which had already been hot and humid. Without the relaxing part, though. The last fraction with the roaring fire in my heart that had resulted in its final stop had been _real_ agony. During this time I had concentrated hard on the voices I could hear outside of the prison that was my body. They had started to reach my ear at the same time as the burning in my chest had intensified. I guessed whatever they had given me for my pain was wearing off. This Edward guy, the mind reader, still thought me unconscious. He didn't get my thoughts? What was that about? I mentally shrugged it of as the sweet bell-like voice of my Tanya reached me. _Wait. She was in agony, why? Who had hurt her? Hate? Who could ever hate her?_ Then I understood. The pain meant I was going through the change. She thought I would damn her for this. Does this mean that she had changed me? But when? The last thing I remembered was my drive home. My memories were coming back in fragments. It had rained hard… the elk…the crash… glass, pain, blood. I had thought I would die without ever seeing her again; breaking my promise to her. Slowly everything I heard made sense. I hadn't died. At least not right away. My injuries seemed to have been really severe, leaving them no other choice than changing me or letting me die. I was instantly and immensely grateful for their decision. Elated thoughts raced through my brain – which, by the way, felt rather spacious – I could apologize to her for nearly breaking my promise. I could tell her that I loved her beyond death and that it doesn't matter to me what she was. Wait, the last wasn't really necessary anymore, was it? And the love beyond death, I guessed I was doing exactly that right now. But she was still troubled, I wouldn't have that. I had to tell her. My heart had ultimately stopped moments ago and the vision girl, Alice, had told everyone I was waking up now. My throat was still burning and I carefully formed my words around the pain.

"I could never hurt you." I told her earnestly and opened my eyes. The sight of the room was strangely familiar. I breathed in sharply – strange feel, too, I would ponder that later – of course, I knew this room. I had slept here just … yesterday?... anyway, I had been here before. It was Tanya's room, but it was altered, more detailed somehow. I looked around intently to find the differences and my eyes swept over the gathered families. My eyes widened, they were different, too, like their inhuman beauty was intensified. I looked at my Tanya and …stilled. She was more beautiful than ever, my gorgeous Venus. Her eyes held a concerned look of some sorts. I needed to comfort her.

"You are beautiful." I blurted out. _Much more than that, in fact._ I thought and realized I held her wrist in my hand. Something about increased strength passed through my head as I felt her twitch very slightly, nearly not noticeable even for my seemingly heightened senses. Was I causing her pain? I released her wrist as if I was burned, before I even finished thinking about it. That was fast. I stared at my hand in wonder, moving it in front of my face as fast as possible. Wow. I laughed. My attention turned back towards this wonderful goddess that was now my equal and not my superior any longer, well, more equal than before, at least. Pondering that thought I realized that I imagined her still far above me on an Olympian throne, but I had managed to climb a few steps towards her at least. I looked over every feature that was visible from my point of view. _Such perfection,_ I marvelled. Hesitating, I raised my hand and as softly as possible I touched her face. Her flesh was soft and warm to the touch, not hard and cold as I remembered. Maybe because I was hard and cold now, too.

"So soft, so warm," I was amazed, captivated by this creature. One of the others snickered, another hissed. Faster than possible I turned my head and growled at their interruption. My body instantly ready to attack. My Tanya grabbed my hand and begged me to calm down and concentrate. She sounded tense, anxious. I could do that for her, even if I didn't understand her agitation. So I closed my eyes and counted in my head to one-hundred. I reached it quicker than I had thought and realized that I had caused some kind of commotion. The blond-haired one with the discipline problems, Jasper I remembered, just praised my control. I was shocked.

"What do you mean? I nearly attacked him." I uttered confused. He explained about his gift, apparently he was an empath or something like that. He compared me with Bella and I remembered that Edward had praised her superior control. That was something at last. No newborn madness for me it seemed. I pondered another thought. Nearly every one of them had some kind of a gift – I didn't understand at that time, what a rarity a gifted vampire was, and how could I? – was it possible that I was gifted, too? _Elazar would know_. I remembered that I wanted to ask him, if he could see anything in me, when I was still human. Instantly I turned to him.

"Do I have a gift?" I asked curious now. Edward and Elazar answered at the same time and after a little pause started to discuss the matter. I was confused. Thankfully Carlisle gave me a summary of their dispute.

"You seem to have a gift, but we can't figure it out, yet." He said. _Heck, don't bother_, I thought and mumbled something along these lines, but nobody seemed to notice. They continued to quarrel about it and I stopped to listen until Tanya got really angry and hissed at them. They had brought another thing up. The hunt. I had to feed soon it seemed and I was sure they didn't mean pancakes and omelettes this time.

"Hunt? Me?" apparently I had said that out loud since Tanya answered, trying to reassure me. I felt a slight unease. I had never really liked the coppery taste of blood and now I would need to drink it repeatedly. Of course, I would do anything for Tanya, but the thought was disgusting nonetheless. _Maybe you get used to it. _I hoped. The fire in my throat was getting really uncomfortable right now, could this be the thirst? Thinking the one word intensified the pain and confirmed my speculation. A fluid pooled in my mouth. It tasted slightly acidic. I swallowed. This must be the venom. What were they bickering about now? They were really like siblings, the younger ones at last. Wait a minute? The window? Did they mean that? Hello? We weren't in the basement here. I was too shocked to realize that Tanya was playing along. We stood in front of it before I knew how I had gotten there.

"Watch!" she told me and jumped out.

"Don't!" I gasped in panic and relief washed through me when she landed safely on the ground. She waved at me to come after her and I gulped. I took a deep breath and climbed out until I sat on the windowsill. I said a quick prayer - did I need that? Yeah, well, Bella had said she believed in still having a soul, so as long as there was a chance, I would keep up the praying thing - and jumped. The fall was rather slow, I found. The ground moved towards me in a reasonable speed and I had enough time to prepare for the landing. And to think of a lot of other things, by the way, did I mention already that my head was really spacious now? Spacious as in a thousand thoughts at a time?

"Cool." I said and the big burly youth inside the room boomed with laughter. I started to frown but Tanya towed me away. Some of the others followed suit, landing as softly as if they had just jumped from a doorstep. They circled widely around us, freaking me out a bit.

"Don't bother," Jasper said inside the room, sounding as clearly as if he stood directly next to me. "They only go along to protect any humans stupid enough to get in your path tonight."

I swallowed my venom and my horror as I realized that I was dangerous now. My hand flew to my throat. Thinking about blood made the thirst stronger. The others noticed my unease and started to jog. Tanya dragged me on and I tried to keep up. Again it was easier than I thought. We started to run and the trees blurred in the periphery of my vision. Wow. Did this still count as velocity or did I have to invent a new word for the speed we were running at? Like gigalocity or something. Finally we stopped in the middle of the woods. Why did we stop? I couldn't see any animal around here. I stopped to search the wood with my eyes when Tanya took my hand.

"Listen," she said with a smile and caressed my ears. I concentrated on my ears, when she taped my nose. "Now take in a deep breath. What do you smell?"

Listen, smell… What did she want from me? But I did what she said and concentrated again. That was when I heard it.

"I can hear their hearts." It was at least five of them. I smelled the air. Venom pooled in my mouth. Whatever this was on the wind it smelled tasty. Could it be the blood?

"They smell… appetizing." I was greatly relieved, to say the truth. Some of the others chuckled.

"Now hunt." Tanya told me and I promptly took of, racing towards the smell of blood. My victims were at a river, drinking, not suspecting that this were the last minutes of their lives. I sprang and landed on the back of a deer. It went down from the force of my attack and struggled a bit. It never had a chance against my instincts. I was at its throat, biting through the skin, lapping and suckling at the blood before both of us noticed. It was over to fast and my throat was still burning. I jumped at the next; killing and drinking it dry without hesitation. It felt really good, powerful and carefree this hunting. It was after feeding from the third one that I realized the others hadn't helped themselves, too. I watched as Tanya killed the last two deer and instantly recognized the differences between us. She looked beautiful and deadly and managed to keep herself clean, not spilling one drop in the process. I took in the mess I had made out of my clothes and wiped my mouth with my hand. I was still licking the drying blood from my fingers when Tanya returned to me. She took my hand and we ran back to the house. The others went to hunt for themselves. Jasper and Garret were waiting for us on our return. We entered the house together and Tanya told them about my hunt. Now that the burning in my throat had passed and thirst no longer clouded my thinking I could remember everything of the conversation before the hunt. I turned to Kate.

"What was this about the shocking?" I asked, now curious.

"Bella's shield makes her immune to my gift. I can generate an electric current on my skin that …" she started to explain and was interrupted by Garret.

"That can bring a man to his knees in front of her. She loves that." He finished her sentence with a tease and she slapped at him playfully.

"Not necessarily." She corrected him. "I can give little shocks, too."

Then she turned to me. "But I would rather wait for the others to return, before we try anything."

I nodded understanding. Then I asked a few questions about blood and animals and learned that herbivores, like the deer, were rather the least tasty but easy to come by, while predators were tastier but scarce. Shortly after the return of the last hunter we proceeded in testing my gift. I was standing in the middle of the room, with Jasper, Emmett and Garret next to me in case I started to attack Kate. Kate stood face to face with me, one hand outstretched.

"Ready?" she asked and I nodded. Then everything went really fast. She touched me and immediately jumped back holding her hand. She hissed. Everyone, including me, was staring in shock.

"What happened?" I asked dumbfounded. This was not a scenario anyone had prepared me for.

"She shocked herself." Edward told us unbelieving.

"Not possible." Garret said. Elazar stared at me, a comprehending smile washed over his face.

"You're a mirror." He said and took a seat.

"What?" I asked and saw the same question on nearly every face in the room.

"A mirror. You reflect the gift of others. Only mental gifts, though, or Jasper would have noticed something. That is amazing. I have only ever heard of one other vampire with this gift." He was babbling now. So I was a mirror, and what if I was?

* * *

**_After writing and rewriting possible scenarios and getting stuck in all of them this was the only one that really worked, so Daniel got another chapter. I hope you like it..._**


	16. Back to normal?

_**Most of the characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Sorry, that it took me so long to update, but my finals are coming nearer, about two weeks to go now.**_ **_I will try to update at least twice a week, but I can't promise anything. Please understand._**

**_Thanks to Cryssa Pattz and Alice Vampire for their continuing support._**

**

* * *

1****6 Back to normal?**

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and we were back to school. So much had happened this weekend that it seemed ridiculous to continue this charade. But it was necessary to keep up appearances. The world had changed in my eyes, but school remained the same. In English literature we had reached the point of Jane's and Mr Rochester's marriage disaster. I really pitied him. Next to Heathcliff Mr. Rochester was my favourite villain-hero – which had absolutely nothing to do with his first name, by the way. I could understand his wish for a sane and calm wife and admired his desperate tries to keep her. Her side of the story I could understand as well, having nothing left but her virtue and being brought up as she was, she really had no choice as to act the way she did. A live of sin would destroy her and probably turn her love for Edward Rochester – was there no other first name in the 19th century? – to hate over time. I could understand her feelings of getting more than she deserved prior to the marriage disaster, too; probably better than anyone else, since I had experienced them intimately. I was still captured by the teacher's lecture, when the bell signalled the end of class. English literature had always been my favourite.

Next was history and of course I was obliged to relate the tale of our hiking trip to Jenny. We still needed to get together for our joined project, but since we had a lot of time left, I didn't say a thing about it. I had made plans, though, they just weren't ready to be talked about, yet.

The rest of the morning dissolved in a blur and it was lunch time again. Edward took my hand as soon as we left the last classroom, walking next to me. We were lab partners in chemistry – of course – and today had been really fun. We were still laughing about our little "blunder". We should have burned different salts to see how they coloured the flames differently but Edward had secretly mixed charcoal, sulphur and nitre together and let it explode over the Bunsen burner. _Never mind, that playing with fire was much more dangerous for us than for humans._ The chemistry teacher had been so shocked. It had been too funny. Alice joined us soon and laughingly scolded our "childish behaviour". It was only when she started to compare us with Emmett that we protested in earnest. Of course – speaking of the devil – Emmett caught his name mentioned when he joined us and wanted to hear the whole story. His booming laughter filled the lunch hall and everyone turned to stare. Alice and I still giggled as we grabbed our tablets and walked to our established table. Rosalie and Jasper were already seated and raised their eyebrows at us. We told the story again and got scorned by Rose and awe from Jasper.

"We never thought to make fun of lessons." He said thoughtful and started Alice and my giggles again. Edward raised a brow at him.

"Nice idea." He complimented and soon the boys were discussing possible pranks to play at the teachers.

"You will get bad marks." Rose commented. Emmett only shrugged.

"And what if? We have all been to Harvard, Jale and the others before, except of course Bella, but she will have enough opportunities in the future. And it is much more reasonable to go to community college here, when you have bad marks." Edward offered.

"You know, Rosie, he does have a point." Emmett said.

"Well said, brother." Jasper complimented him.

"Oh, grow up, will you?" Rose scolded, but I could see a tiny smile playing on her lips.

Sadly lunch break was over soon and we had to go to gym. It was still soccer and I was getting a bit bored by now. It was agonizing to move only at human speed. Was that the cause, why the others hated gym? Finally the bell signalled the end of class and we could move on to Spanish. No new things to learn there, so I drifted off to daydreams again; or memories in this case. Yesterday we had still been in Denali, watching as Daniel tried to come to terms with his new abilities. It had been fun to observe his childlike joy at every new discovery. He reminded me a lot of Emmett, but sometimes he was silent and earnest. Maybe he was more of a Jasper-Emmett-mix. Yesterday afternoon he had found out that he was stronger than Garret and Emmett at arm-wrestling and faster than Tanya in running. He discovered that he could jump over the highway and into the trees. The first time he had jumped on a tree he had actually felled it. His face was so funny to watch.

_Did I behave similar ten years back?_ I remembered the shrivelling of the rock, after beating Emmett in arm-wrestling – was he ever going to learn that newborns _are _stronger than him? – yes, I definitely had had my funny moments. But I had had a Baby to care for and the threat of the Volturi hanging like a Damocles sword on the horizon. This last threat was up again, wasn't it? We didn't know exactly when they would come for us, but that they would come was a certainty. Over the next days Carlisle and Jasper would try to reach every one of our friends, who had witnessed for us, whom they hadn't managed to warn, yet. Tanya and her clan would pack up to move to Forks as soon as Daniel was ready. They wouldn't take longer than a month to do this; the situation in Denali was too dangerous to linger long.

On Sunday I had managed to reach Jake on the phone and had proposed a new treaty to him. The packs were discussing matters now and would let us hear the outcome. I thought they would accept, but I was not entirely sure about it. Jake had always blamed the presence of the vampires for his change. There was a possibility that they would refuse for the sake of those that were not changed, yet. Not that I was at all sure that there was a youth left in LaPush that wasn't changed. The packs were pretty big, both of them. There was another matter, though. Jake had told me, that now, that we were mostly gone from the area, some of the older wolves thought about not changing anymore, to give up the wolf-form and grow old, as their ancestors had done. Leah, being pregnant, was one of those and Sam of course. I was not entirely sure; they could manage that, when there were vampires in the vicinity. Even if they were vegetarians, as it was. The bell, signalling the end of classes, interrupted my thinking temporarily. But apparently I still wore a somewhat concerned expression on my face when I walked out of the room with Alice and greeted Edward. He raised a brow at me and asked me in a low voice, if something was wrong. Alice shook her head and I only told him, that I was thinking about Jake and why he hadn't called me back, yet.

"He'll call later today, at least, I think it is him, because I can only see that you're on the phone but I don't know with whom." My best friend said in a sour tone of voice and I only giggled in response, somewhat relieved.

"Don't you get used to it sometime?" I teased her. She hated her inability to see the wolves in her visions and probably always would. She was as much the perfectionist as Edward. She hissed at me and startled some poor innocent sophomore, who just walked by.

"Careful about that, Sister dear." Edward scolded softly. Alice was pouting at me, but gave him an apologetic smile. I chuckled and she slapped at me. I ditched it and in an instant we were both bitch-fighting and laughing at the same time. There are reasons why I love my sister. We were still giggling madly when we reached the car.

"That's two times, today." Jasper remarked dryly from the drivers seat, after we got in. "Was there something in the blood you drank last?" She stuck her tongue out at him and we laughed again. For a moment all our troubles were forgotten.

As we arrived at home, we could hear Esme talking on the phone – vampire hearing is very susceptible.

"They have just arrived, Jacob." She said. "Wait a second and I can give her the receiver." Hearing this, I hurried into the house and took the phone from Esme, mouthing a thank you in her direction.

"I am here, Jake, what's up?" I asked a bit breathless.

"Hey, Bells, we're fine, thanks for asking." he said sarcastically.

"Ah, Jake, please. I have waited forever for your call. Just tell me." I whined impatiently.

"'Kay, 'kay, don't kill me. I was just being polite." He said a bit miffed. I drummed my fingernails on the wall – I knew he would hear it, vamps are not the only things with supernatural hearing – and sighed softly.

"The packs decided that we couldn't make the decision alone so we asked the elders for help." He told me finally. _And?_

"Jake." I whined again.

"I just wanted to explain, what took so long, okay? They can come, if they hold up the treaty, no biting humans and no trespassing on Quileute territory without permission. But they may only stay for five years. That's the compromise we made. Happy now?" he muttered the last.

"Oh, that's great, Jake. I will call them immediately. Five years will be okay with them, I think. They just had to leave Denali in a hurry. They'll probably move in by the end of the month." I told him elated. "Oh, and by the way, do the Quileute have any legends about Thanks giving? I have a history project running and could use some help."

"Not that I know off, but I can ask Billy. What kind of project?" he asked back and started teasing right away, as I knew he would. "Need help on your homework again, little freshman?"

"We have to make a poster about the origins of Thanks giving, covering either the native's perspective or the settler's. My partner Jenny and I choose the native's. Could I take her over to La Push sometimes?" I told him ignoring his teasing.

"Sure, I'll ask Billy. What do you want? Some pretty tourist pictures with the natives?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey, great idea. They will look good on the poster." No need to tell him, that this was exactly what I had had in mind… He groaned.

"Ah, Bella, you're impossible. Just call before you get to the border, that someone can escort you in without your friend noticing." He answered earnestly. _Uups, forgot the treaty applied to me, too._

"Of course, that was quick thinking, Jake. We have to think about what to call Nessie, too. There are just too many resemblances to explain them away with coincidence." I was thoughtful now.

"Yeah, how do you get anything done without me there? Just call her your cousin." Jake said and I could easily picture his head shake.

"That should work. So, you talk to Billy, I will hook Jenny and we'll meet soon. That's all, I think." I summed it up.

"Yeah, I guess. Greetings from Nessie. Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake, tell her, we miss her."

"I will." He promised and hung up. I then called the Denalis to tell them the news. Kate answered the phone. Apparently everything was still fine there since yesterday. So it was a short call and I quickly ended it. After hanging up I walked to our room and found Edward standing near his sound system – you really couldn't call it a stereo any longer. He pushed a button and his newest composition flowed through the room. It was a lively tune written mostly for Alice. On hearing it I felt a sudden urge to dance – yeah, I am still opposed to it, but this melody imperatively demanded some swaying motion from my body. Edward moved closer to me and held me softly. He was leading me to dance with him and the movement felt kind of natural. Somehow we were dancing slowly through the room. I leaned into him and breathed his sensual delicious scent. Everything felt right and peaceful.

"This wonderful music could nearly make me like dancing, if I was any better at it." I told him softly.

"What a coincidence that you think so," he answered with that innocent voice of his that warned me that something was coming which I would in all probability not like.

"How so?" I asked and watched his face suspiciously.

"I took the liberty to enrol us both for dancing lessons at school. The next course starts on Tuesday." He told me with a smile.

"You did WHAT?" I shrieked.

* * *

_**So, how did you like it? Please review. I still answer every one of them.**_


	17. The dangers of dancing

_**Sorry that it took me so long to update. Alice Vampire told me I absolutely had to do a dancing chapter now so here it is. Please enjoy. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It really helps me to keep my spirit up. Its only 11 days till exam now and I hope I will get another chapter ready before I have to disappear for a few days.**_

_**Imagine the usual disclaimer**_

* * *

**17 The dangers of dancing**

* * *

It was Tuesday. Six days after my dear husband had revealed to me that he had enrolled us for dancing lessons, starting today. And I had honestly thought he loved me. _He_ thought it was funny. My treacherous formerly best friend Alice thought so, too. I could only see all the potential for blunders or embarrassment. Was I sulking? Probably. Would I forgive him? Likely. Why could I not hold a grudge against him? It was so unfair. He knew I would forgive him, that he would get away with it. He only needed to hit me with that dazzling smile of his and I was instantly melting away like butter in the sun. I had avoided looking at him for the whole six days. That is unbelievable hard if you live together; now imagine sharing a room, a bathroom and nearly all your classes. To top it off there was this damned inability to sleep. Try closing your eyes and pretending to not hear someone due to sleep when he knows pretty damn well that you can't sleep at all. Well, it was kind of nice how he tried to make amends. I had escaped his puppy dog eyes – I think he took lessons with Emmett – only to find myself surrounded by roses and freesia. Tons of them and fresh ones every day. Where did he get them from on Sunday? I really didn't want to know how much he had spent on me in the last days. Yeah, okay, I had already forgiven him, like one day after he first told me his glorious idea. But there was no need to tell him, yet. If I had to suffer, he would, too.

Well, no matter what, we were off to the gym now, where the dancing lessons would be held. I still tried to be angry at Edward, but I guessed he had seen through my pretended anger since Sunday at last. I knew for sure that Alice had given him a hint on that day, treacherous pixie that she was. We entered the gym as one of the firsts. There were only four girls and two boys present. In one corner Mrs. Carrero, the Spanish teacher, was talking to the Coach, who set up a stereo. Taking in the scene before me I realized one thing, this was not a partner dancing class.

"Do you mean, I have to share you with those girls?" I hissed at Edward.

"Did you expect a partner dancing class in a high school?" he asked back, sounding slightly amused.

"Well, yes. Since you made the arrangements and I was under the impression, that you would never willingly share me. Yes, I think I expected a partner dancing class." I hissed back.

"Ouch, that was a low blow, Bella." He said grimacing.

"Suck it up, you earned it." I told him, but took his hand nonetheless. He pressed it slightly and took it to his mouth to kiss my palm softly. I leaned into him. It seemed that I had officially forgiven him now. The inconstancy of it. He laid his arm around my waist, never letting go of my hand, and guided me to where the other youths were waiting. Soon more of them were gathering in the gym and we summed up to a total of 13 girls and 9 boys. The total included 3 couples, already counting Edward and me. The boys seemed to be mostly older ones, from junior or even senior level. Edward was the "youngest". There was one sophomore, who seemed to be dragged there by his girlfriend who jealously watched over him and shot devilish glares at us other girls. The girls were mostly freshmen and sophomore. There was one from junior level, who was there with her boyfriend, a senior. After waiting a bit more the stereo seemed to be running finally and we were enthusiastically greeted by Mrs. Carrero. She was a tiny, dark haired American, who probably had never even visited Spain, but took great pride in her Spanish ancestors.

"Welcome, welcome to lessons in formal dancing. I and Coach Turner will try to teach you the waltz, the cha-cha, the foxtrot and even the tango in this semester." She looked about the room, counting to herself and continued, "As always we have more girls than boys, so some of you girls will have to pair up, later. Gladly we have an even number of participants. So no one will have to sit out." She clapped her hands as if congratulating herself for this. "Now, would the boys please go over there to Coach Turner, he will teach you the basic steps of the waltz." She pointed towards him and the boys sauntered over. I was sorry to part with Edward; sure it was a bad sign to start with. But he only kissed me and followed the others.

"You girls stay with me." Mrs. Carrero started her lecture again with stating the obvious. Really, where else should we be going? "And I will show you the basic steps. First of all, let us assume the correct pose for formal dancing. We raise our arms like this: the left arm lies on a pretended partners shoulder, the elbow stays at shoulder high, the right arm is slightly bent and the hand rests lightly in the hand of our pretended partner. Now straighten your back and tuck in your stomach." I felt ridiculous but I raised my arms all the same. It was quite easy and I hold this pose while Mrs. Carrero walked around and corrected the posture of the girls. I found that most of them had problems holding their elbow at the right high. Well, I was glad my vampire body didn't tire so easily. I was the last of the girls Mrs. Carrero inspected and she exclaimed in delight on seeing my posture.

"Wonderful, you do it quite right. Have you had dancing lessons before?" she asked me and as I declined, she continued, "Well, you must be a natural, then. Look at her, girls. This is exactly how you hold your arms." A tiny part of me wished she hadn't said the last. To be paraded in front of the others was exactly the way to encourage mischief. The rest of me was just happy. It was nice to be called a natural at something involving the body, when you had been a klutz all your life, like me.

"Now, we will proceed with the basic step. Keep in mind that it is in the shape of a square, which you step around. Later we will add the spinning, but for now just step back with your right foot." Everyone did as they were told.

"Now, with the left foot step back and put it a little away from your right foot, about a shoulder length. Yes, that's right girls. The next step is to put your right foot next to your left foot, no, the other way round, ah, exactly. Now we complete the square, take a step forward with your left foot and place your right foot forward and to the side. Now move your left foot to the right, so that you are standing on the original spot. Now, isn't that easy?" Mrs. Carrero exclaimed enthusiastically as she steadied one girl, who had managed to stumble and guided another who constantly confused the sides.

"You will be flying about the room in no time." She promised us.

"We will practise that step for a bit until the boys are ready, too. Then we will start some music." She then continued to count in a steady rhythm.

"One, right foot back, two, left foot back and side, three, put them together. And on with it, one, no, left foot forward now, yes, exactly, two, right foot forward, three, together. Back again, one, two, three, it's forward again, one, two, three…" It seemed fairly easy so far. Well, in my human days, I am sure, by now I would have at least sprained an ankle. Thankfully my clumsy days were over. Sadly that didn't save me from the clumsiness of others. Of course I would be in the way when that girl next to me, that kept confusing sides, stumbled at last. Just my bad luck. And, since I wasn't paying attention to her, because I was busy spying on the boys - especially Edward - I tumbled down with her. _Great, I hope nobody tells Emmett, _I thought, lying on the floor with an apologetic girl all over me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. "I am so sorry, I keep confusing sides and I am a total klutz really." I assured her that I was okay, and that I understood perfectly well, no need to apologize. I was getting more irritated by the minute, especially after I heard Edward snickering. I learned that the girl was called Stephanie and a sophomore. I told her my name and was finally able to stand up. Mrs. Carrero sauntered over, belatedly as it was, to ask if anyone was hurt and we denied it.

"Then please go to your position and resume your pose." She seemed to be a tiny dragon hiding behind a friendly mask. By the way, I think she reminded me of someone. I smiled encouraging to Stephanie and resumed my pose. The counting continued for a while until she finally left us to fend for ourselves and to inquire after the progress of the boys. They seemed to be doing fine for she soon announced a treat for all of us, while Coach Turner went to start the music.

"Because all of you did so well," She shot a slight glare at Stephanie, while making a small pause for dramatic purposes, "we will allow you to pair up for this. Please do so quickly."

I turned and, of course, Edward was already standing next to me.

"Fair Lady, will you honour me with your hand for this dance?" he asked with a slight bow and a smile that started a burning sensation deep in the core of my body.

"Of course, dear Sir." I said and put my hand in his, struggling hard to repress the giggles. We assumed our pose and waited while Mrs Carrero was walking around the couples and correcting poses again. I followed her with my eyes. Of course the other two couples had paired up, too. Some of the girls had been not so lucky as to get a male partner and had to pair of with another girl. Stephanie was one of them. Finally Coach Turner started the music and we could start to move to the ever present counting of Mrs. Carrero.

"I would dream of this voice, if I could sleep at all." I hissed at Edward who only chuckled in response. I could see he was eager to start the spinning, but we continued in our neat little square until Mrs. Carrero said we could try to spin around a bit by making our back and forward steps not straight back but a little to the side. She had not finished the sentence when Edward started to lead us in wide circles around the room. On of the other couples, with the senior boy, managed as well and some of the other pairings tried, but none of the boys looked as graceful as my Edward, of course. Then, suddenly, in the middle of a turn, the second accident of the afternoon happened.

Edward was still trying to appease me when we arrived in the parking lot, waiting for Jasper to show up.

"It was your stupid idea in the first place," I told him sulking. "I had to fake a sprained ankle."

"That's not fair, Bella." He said at last. "It is really not my fault that your heel broke."

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	18. Everybody goes to Forks

_**Disclaimer as usual.**_

_**This is the last time I update before my exams next week. Please think of me from Tuesday till Thursday.**_

_**I thank all of you who reviews and put me on favs or alerts. Thanks, it always makes me smile when I see it in my mail account.**_

_**And as always big thanks to my FF4E, Alice Vampire.**_

**

* * *

18 Everybody goes to Forks**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Daniels change and the Denali coven was preparing to move into the Cullen's house in Forks in only one week time. Esme and Alice were head over heals in renovation mode. Esme was busy drawing up plans and framing colour concepts for all the bedrooms. The kitchen and dining room would stay as they were – Esme had grudgingly given up any plans on renovating them due to the little time left – but any other room would at least be repainted. Alice was constantly shopping for drapery and other fabrics, rugs and carpets, pots of paint and accessories for the new bedrooms. On occasion she would take Rose, Jasper or even Emmett with her, but thankfully I had been spared so far. She said something along the lines of spoiling all the fun. Don't know what she could possible mean by that?

I had been only once to Forks in the last two weeks, actually I had been to LaPush. After receiving the okay from Jake I had planned a trip together with Jenny to complete our history assignment. We had set out on a cloudy Saturday without rain. I had collected her at her home and we were going in my Ferrari. Normally I didn't like driving it much, but if we wanted to get to the reservation and back on the same day, we desperately needed some speed. Approximately one hour before we would arrive at the border I called Jake and told him, we were coming. Of course he knew that already, it was code for 'hey, I am approaching that border really fast; please send me someone to escort me in'. Jenny was silent throughout the whole trip, except some yes- and no-answers and the initial greeting. She seemed intimidated either by the car or by the speed we were travelling at. It was starting to rain, when we finally came near the border of the reservation. On the side of the street stood Embry and waved frantically.

"Woa, look at that lunatic over there." Jenny commented and I shoot her a surprised glance. Was she actually talking? I had already given up on that.

"That is an old friend of mine, guess he recognised the car." I told her, trying to keep my voice neutral. I was slowing now, coming to a stop next to Embry.

"Oops." Jenny whispered. I lowered the window on her side – thanks to electric window lift, I love it – and called a greeting to him.

"Hey, Embry need a ride to LaPush?" I asked him and he nodded, as I knew he would, being my escort and all. It was all a nice show for Jenny.

"I would be in your depth forever and so on." He replied sarcastically. I laughed.

"Hop in then. Jenny, I hope you don't mind, do you? He lives in the reservation."

"No, it's okay, really." She mumbled a bit embarrassed. He got in, which was a rather difficult procedure since a Ferrari is really not build as a family vehicle and with the size these wolves bring with them he must have been pretty cramped. It was so funny to watch that, even Jenny got over her embarrassment and giggled a bit. When finally everyone was back in the car – I had got out to let him in, a Ferrari is a two-door car after all – I continued to drive into the reservation. During the short drive I tried to quiz him over the members of the pack, but it seemed that there were no great scandals since my last call. It seemed Claire had a huge crush on Quil, but he wouldn't go out with her, since she was only thirteen and he was 26. I giggled.

"I remember when Nessie was this way with Jake. It was fun to watch in a way. Finally she got him though." The last was more an explanation to Jenny before she could find us weird for planning the match of a teen with an obviously grown up adult. At that point we had already passed the first houses and I was driving up to Billy's house, where Jake still lived – and Nessie spend so much of her time. When I stepped out of the car the door of the house crashed open and Nessie flew at me, hugging me tight.

"M…Bella, it's so nice to see you again. How are you?" she nearly yelled at me.

"Behave." I whispered in her ear and turned to Jenny, who had watched the scene with wide eyes. "Jenny, this is my obviously crazy cousin Nessie. Her boyfriend is the son of one of the elders of the tribe." I explained with a little nudge at my daughter and understanding washed over Jenny's face.

"So, is every one mad here?" she asked dryly.

"That's unfair." Embry protested. "I didn't do anything so far."

"Apart from waving like a maniac on the street. We nearly run you over." I teased him. He stuck his tongue at me.

"I would be mad at you, if you ran my friends over, Bella. Hi, I am Jake, you must be Jenny." Jake said grinning, as he joined us. He embraced me and then snatched Nessie from me and held her tight. I grinned back and then turned back to Jenny.

"Nearly everyone." I answered her question, trying to sound earnest. She laughed at me and the last of the stiffness from the morning left her.

"Do you like soaking in the rain out there or do you want to come in?" Billy yelled from the door and we promptly moved towards him. Inside it was warm and cosy – and dry, thanks god. Rachel and Paul were sitting on the sofa and I waved a greeting at them before introducing them to Jenny. Just when I was finished Billy, who had been gone to the kitchen, came back into the room followed by Seth. I waved and Seth smiled at me, but then his smile turned to a frown which was quickly replaced by another expression. An expression I recognized but couldn't determine at the moment. What ever it was was directed at the person next to me, who had gone rigid. Of course I knew that expression. I had seen it countless times on Jacob, Sam, Quil and some of the others. Paul was wearing it right now, as he regarded Rachel, who had just made some kind of joke. A wondering, worshipful expression… that was when it struck me. This was so not happening!

"Seth, tell me, this is not happening." I pleaded, speaking to fast for any human to understand. His eyes turned to me and lost that look.

"Shit." He said. Jake had watched the whole scene unfold with an interested look, now he turned towards his father.

"Could you tell the legend of Taha Aki, please? I think Jenny would be interested in it." He told him. I watched as a look of understanding washed over his face and every one realized, what had just transpired. Jenny wore a look of confusion as she took a seat. Every so often she would steal a glance at Seth and blush. Hello complications, I thought there were enough in my life so far. Behind her back I waved at Seth to go to her. He was still standing in the entryway of the kitchen, but now he walked over to her and introduced himself. He took the place next to her and Billy started the story of the last spirit chief and the first werewolf of the tribe.

As the tale enfolded I watched Seth slowly moving his arm on the backrest of the sofa that it lay behind Jenny. He was careful not to spook her. I quit listening to the story and wondered about the implications for my family. You couldn't fight an imprint. From what I had seen none of the concerned wanted to fight it. That meant Jenny was now irrevocably part of the tribe or the pack or whatever. It would not take long for her to figure out that vampire existed, too. That left me two options: tell her myself or wait till she finds out and feels betrayed. Yeah, the day was improving… not. I sighed, there was really nothing now to change what had happened and I was happy for Seth, of course. He was nice and from what I knew from Jenny so far, she was, too. _And_ I had accomplished my goal, she would be definitely not be swooning after my husband anymore. _There is always something good in everything, think positive,_ I told myself.

Billy was now coming to the point of the third wife. Slowly he wove the existence of imprinting into the story, describing the symptoms and implications. I watched Jenny again. She did not yet comprehend, but she was kind of leaning into Seth, whose arm was now lying around her shoulders. That boy was quick. I had to give him credit for this. After Billy had finished with his story he hinted that werewolves still existed and now had a treaty with a special band of cold-ones. Thank you very much. Everybody watched Jenny in silence, waiting for her reaction. She was still captured in the tale, but with everyone watching her, she soon became self-conscious.

"You don't expect me to believe in Werewolves, do you?" she said with a nervous laugh at last. Nobody said anything; some were looking at the floor, kind of embarrassed. She turned to me with an incredulous look on her face and I sighed.

"Would you come outside with me for a bit?" I asked her and the frowned. I waited by the door watching her until she finally nodded and stood. Outside it was still raining lightly so I took her to Jakes shed – alias garage.

"Take a seat, please." I said and sighed again. This was going to be difficult.

"Would you promise me to hear me out? Sit in silence until I am finished? Then you can ask as many questions as you like." I told her and watched her intently. She raised a brow at me, but nodded.

"Okay, I don't know how to do this exactly, so please have patience with me." I said and breathed deeply. I started walking up and down the small room, searching my brain for a way to begin.

"About 12 years ago my mother remarried and I moved from Phoenix to Forks, to live with my father. On my first day at Forks High School I meet Edward Cullen and his family. I did not know what they were but they fascinated me." Jenny startled. "Please her me out, everything is going to make sense in the end." I promised her and after a moment she nodded again and I continued. "Some strange things happened at the time and Edward saved my life more than once. I knew he was different but he wouldn't tell me what it was. I learned per chance, that the Quileute knew something about the Cullens and I, determined on learning the truth, questioned Jake. You see, Billy Black is one of the best friends of my father and I have known Jake for ages. He told me some of the same things that Billy has told today; the legends of the wolves and the vampires, the cold-ones. The cold-ones, or vampires, had sworn not to hunt or kill humans and thus formed a treaty with the wolves. Jake didn't believe anything of it. But that changed when he turned into a wolf for the first time. At that time there were five werewolves in LaPush, but soon nearly all youths from the reservation were changed. It had to be youths you see, no changing after the end of puberty. I was thrown in the middle of an instable truce. I was in love with Edward Cullen, my boyfriend and a vampire, and I was best friend with a werewolf. After we graduated from High School, Edward and I married. On our honeymoon I got pregnant since I was still human at the time. Nessie is half vampire, she grew incredibly fast in my womb and after only a few weeks I was ready to deliver. I nearly died in the process and Edward changed me into a vampire to safe me. That was ten years ago. On the day of her birth she imprinted with Jacob Black. They were inseparable after that so we had to stay. We only recently moved to another place. And from there on you know my story."* I fell silent after that and again watched her reaction. Her expression showed incredulity, anger, hurt.

"And you expect me to believe that?" she asked and the same emotions coloured her voice.

"I will not hurt you, I promise." I said and stood without slowing to human speed. Jenny startled and puzzlement replaced the anger. She frowned at me and I run to the other end of the shed. From her point of view it must have looked as if I had disappeared from there and turned up five yards away. She gasped. I slowly walked back to her, to give her the time to adjust to my actions. I stopped before I reached her.

"Are you afraid?" I asked, tense. This would be so much easier with Edward here. Jenny shook her head slowly but her eyes were wide.

"I have never killed or drunk from a human being." I told her and she nodded. "My skin is much colder than yours. Would you like to touch it?" She nodded again and carefully stood from her seat. She took a deep breath to steady herself and stepped forward. I hold a hand out for her and she hesitatingly touched it.

"It's all true, isn't it?" she whispered as she pulled her hand back in a quick move. It was my turn to nod.

"A werewolf's skin is much hotter than yours. You must have noticed with Seth." I gently told her.

"Why are you telling me this? Everything?" she asked in a whisper. Still not comprehending in full, or more likely not wanting to comprehend.

"What do you feel when you watch Seth?" I asked. She blushed.

"He is… I don't know. When I first saw him, I kind of thought of love at first sight, you know. He is handsome, tall and his voice makes me shiver. When he laid his arm around my shoulder I got this tingly feeling in my skin." Her eyes had glazed over with a dreamy look. Then she straightened herself and looked at me.

"Is this imprinting?" she asked, whispering again. Her hand flew to her throat as if she could somehow prevent the words from being spoken aloud. I nodded again.

"Yes," I told her. "It's like fate. It happens, when the wolf first meets his or her counterpart. He, or she, will become anything the other person needs until they both are ready to be lovers. Jake was Nessie's big-brother-like-best-friend for years. And you already heard from Quil and Claire. They first met when she was two years old."

"Don't I get a choice?" she asked, now some of her anger seemed to return.

"Do you want one? Then you get one. Seth will step back anytime you need him to." I assured her.

"No, I didn't mean it this way. It's just, the principle…" she trailed off, unsure again.

"You should best discuss this with Seth." I told her as I held out my hand for her, she took it. Silently we went back to the cabin. Seth looked up as we entered with a hopeful expression on his face. I smiled at him and watched as Jenny hesitantly smiled, too. He jumped gracefully over the back rest of the sofa and walked carefully towards her. Seth took her hand and kissed it softly.

"We will take things as slowly as you want." He promised her. _Wow, when did he grow up? _I wondered as I left them alone in the living room to get to know each other. As expected the little kitchen was crowded with Billy, Jake, Nessie, Embry and me. Their eyes turned towards me as I entered expectation all over their faces.

"She believes, now." I told them and went to stand by the window. Then I asked Billy to tell me the stories and legends we had originally come to hear. He nodded and began. It was not much, but we had known that before. Jake then gave me some photos, he had made from some of the elders in traditional clothing and tribal markings painted on their face. I thanked him with a smile. Since we wouldn't be able to come on a sunny day for obvious reasons, I had asked him to do this for me. The photos were perfect for our poster. Needless to say, that we stayed the whole day. I did not see much from Jenny or Seth on that day, but she told me everything that transpired on our way back to Hoquiam. Edward always said, that fate was a cruel and hateful harpy who would let people live peacefully. But now I wondered if fate just had a crooked kind of humour.

* * *

_**I bet no one saw that coming. hehe**_

_**Please review**_

* I am sure you are all aware that this is a short summary of the content of the four books from the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.


	19. The Egyptians

_**I am back and I am happy to say I passed my exams, so thank you all who wished me luck or thought of me during my ordeal last week. Writing a three days exam was really exhausting.**_

_**I am sorry that I couldn't update earlier though. With all your patience you certainly earned a treat... lemon coming ;)**_

_**Always thanks to Alice Vampire and of course to all of you who review and add me to your favs and alerts. **_

* * *

**19 The Egyptians**

* * *

By midnight I was on my way back home after leaving Jenny on her doorstep. Finally some quiet. If I had known that she could chatter like that I wouldn't have complained about her lack of talking on the way to LaPush. I winded the window down and took a deep breath of the fresh night air. This was another plus on driving alone, I was able to breath freely again. When I turned into the driveway, I saw Edward already waiting for me. He was leaning on the wall next to the garage. I hurried to park and was soon out of my car. I smiled at him and he answered with a beautiful, stunning smile of his.

"I missed you." I told him, as I sunk into his arms. He softly kissed my forehead.

"Me, too." He answered. "What took you so long?"

"Complications." I said and sighed. "Let's go inside. I want to tell everyone at the same time." Edward raised a brow.

"Bad?"

"No, not really, I think." I sighed again. "It's complicated."

"You already said that." His brow remained raised and his voice sounded frustrated. I just shook my head at him and went inside. It had been a long day. Sometimes I wished that vampires could sleep. I would love to hit my bed and leave that mess to sort out for another day. Inside I called for the others. To be true, I only raised my voice a bit above speech level to get their attention. Normal tone of voice they might overhear, trying to be polite. I was taking a seat at the dining room table, an antique Esme loved, when the others started to gather. After everyone was seated I looked around and smiled, to show that it was not danger I would report.

"I went to LaPush today with Jenny." I started and the others nodded, they knew that already. "Just after our arrival Seth imprinted on her." There, I said it. I held my hand up to quiet anyone who wanted to interrupt and continued with my tale. "She felt the draw of course, but she went into full denial mode once we hinted at the meaning of her crush. I told her a summary of my story to get her into believing in mythical creatures." I smiled a bit crooked and Emmett cracked until Rose quieted him with a slap. "She still wouldn't believe me, so I showed her my speed and cold skin. After that the coin finally dropped. The rest of the day she spent with Seth, getting to know him. That is why I came back late." I wouldn't tell them of the kissing and making-out that had taken place, according to Jenny. That was private. Alice started to squeal and clap her hands, which made Jasper smile indulgently. Rose frowned. Of course she would be the first to realize the danger of a human at our school in the know.

But Carlisle was the first to ask. "Will she keep our secret?"

I nodded. "Yes. She said so herself, without me even mentioning it."

Carlisle nodded at me and turned to Edward who nodded in return. A silent conversation was taking place. Doubtless Carlisle was ordering him to check her thoughts on Monday.

"How much does she know?" Rose asked, by ways calmer than I expected.

"Not much. I only told her, that we drink animal blood and are cold-skinned. I hinted at the immortality, she knows about speed. I never mentioned special features. I don't know what Seth had told her, but I guess they where talking more about wolves than vampires." I answered equally calm.

"Seth can be trusted to keep our secrets. He has proven this more than once." Edward added. They had been friends ever since that newborn-attack and had become even closer over my pregnancy.

"She will join us for lunch at Monday." Alice announced happily. I wonder what could ever spoil her mood. Well, I knew she could get pretty upset if a mall couldn't feed her fashion addiction but she always cheered up soon after chewing out some poor sales person. I had never seen her really angry in the whole time I knew her. I had seen her sad, though, and anxious, on our way to Volterra. Losing family was the key, I decided. And I suddenly didn't want to see her angry or sad anymore. That thought had taken up a frightening tendency. It reminded me of the threat of the Volturi hanging in the air. The others were turning silent again. Seemingly the discussion had finished without me.

"If that is all," Emmett started to get up. _See, I was right._

"Wait a moment, Emmett," Carlisle asked. "I have some news, too."

I looked at him and so did the rest of my family. Edward frowned, not a good sign. _More problems? _I thought. _Aren't there any good news?_

"I have finally managed to reach everyone of our witnesses, with the exception of Amun and Kebi." Carlisle continued and frowned. _Shouldn't that count as good news?_ I was sure, that there was more to it.

"I spoke with Benjamin and Tia a few hours back."_ Wait, didn't he say that he hadn't reached the Egyptians yet? _What was I missing? I was puzzled but according to the confused expressions from Rose and Jasper and the frowns on Alice and Edwards faces, I was not the only one.

"Amun and Kebi left them, abandoned them about two month back." Carlisle continued and looks of wonder crossed our faces. Edward was looking grim. I was not so sure if I wanted to hear the rest of it.

"Benjamin told me, that trouble started about 2 years back, when they got an invitation from Aro to visit Volterra. Amun had been afraid and hid the letter. Benjamin only learned about it by chance. By the time there had been two more letters from Aro, each one a little less polite and friendly than the former. After Benjamin confronted Amun about the letters, the coven decided to run. Two months ago they found traces of Demetri following them." I gasped in shock and so did Esme and Rose. This was no good.

"Amun and Kebi fled over night, leaving Benjamin and Tia behind. Benjamin doesn't know where they might be, but it seems Demetri is still following him and Tia. At the moment they are in the middle of Africa. As you can see, they already knew that the Volturi are on a hunt. I invited both to visit us." Carlisle looked around to ascertain our acceptance of this decision. I still didn't know what to feel about it, when Rose cried out.

"The Volturi will come here again." She sobbed and fled the table. Esme gasped. Emmett jumped up and followed his wife. Thoughts raced through my mind, different lines of them at the same time. Aro must be after Benjamins talent. Where did Amun and Kebi go to? If Benjamin and Tia would come here, they would lead Demetri to us. Could I shield them? The whole time? Probably not. How long could they stay, to not lead another full-guard-out-attack towards us? _Not very long,_ I mused.

"If we accept them only as visitors for some days, the guard may not be send." Edward said, already at the point my thoughts had just reached. Alice nodded, her eyes distant, searching the future.

"Aro is hesitant to attack us again." She added after a moment. "But he will, if he thinks we are openly opposing him." She frowned at that. "There are new faces in the guard, at least two."

"That was to be expected." Carlisle nodded. "We will keep both of them here for a few days and plan what to do. I will contact the Network and the Denalis."

"What can we do, if they found someone who can break my shield?" I whispered. The others froze.

"We'll be doomed." Esme whispered.

"I don't think they have." Edward said his voice sounding strained, as if he wanted to convince himself. "Your shield is only mental. It is easy to break physically. I think Aro wouldn't bother to contradict your mental defence, it is so strong. We might need to worry about missiles, though." I was not so sure if that could reassure me. But it seemed to have an effect on Carlisle and Jasper. Both sighed in relieve. I frowned at them.

"We can protect you physically." Jasper said and I nodded. But I still wasn't easy. And by her look, neither was Esme.

* * *

Later Edward and I were returning to our room. I was still worried about the Volturi. What were they up to? Would they really try to eliminate all our witnesses? And when they succeeded? What would they do next? I was pretty sure the next thing on their agenda would be my family. Without our witnesses we - including the Denalis - stood 13, now 14, against at least 32 of them. We would have not a bit of a chance of winning. Protecting our witnesses would be vital for us. Hopefully the Volturi didn't know about the Nomad network. But what would the network do if it came to openly opposing the Volturi? Would they scatter and flee in panic? Or would the alliance hold? Could it hold? All of them were traditional vampires, whose savage nature was egocentric, who didn't care for others in the way we would. Edward went to his sound system and a few seconds later the wonderful tune of Clair de lune waved through the room.

"You're worried, too." I stated. This was his favourite music to calm down. He nodded. I went to him and embraced him, leaning my face on his breast. He kissed my hair and breathed deeply. I did, too. I loved the way he smelled. It would calm me wherever I was. We stood there as long as the beautiful music lasted. Never speaking a word, never moving. When the last tone dissolved it grew silent. Edward kissed my hair again and I moved my hand to caress his back.

"I couldn't bear to lose you." He said with a desperate tone of voice and I knew exactly what he meant. I tightened my grip on him, pressing him towards me. He held me with equal strength, but then he let go. I looked up at him questioning and he kissed me forcefully, his hands holding my face in place. I returned his kiss frantically and clawed at his back. I wanted him as close to me as possible and closer still. I kissed him with all my strength and he kissed me back in the same way. His hands were pressing our faces, our lips together violently. Our lips would bruise if they could. My hands ripped at his shirt, which never stood a chance and crumbled obediently away from his body. Finally I was touching his bare skin, my hands roaming freely over his back. I moaned, Edward hissed. My blouse was destroyed in an instant, my bra soon followed. I pressed my naked breast against his, desperate to feel him on my body. I felt his hand roaming my back, his despair equal to my need. My jeans were ripped from my body as I shredded his pants. I hissed as I felt his bare ass under my hands, I hadn't known, he went commando. My thong snapped and we were both naked at last. Before I knew what happened the back of my knees pressed against the frame of our bed. I let myself fall and hauled Edward with me. I bit his lip as one of his fingers entered me. I was wet already.

"I need you inside of me." I told him and he groaned, his erection twitched on my stomach. A swift move of his hip was all the warning I got before his hard length forcefully entered my core. I cried at the sensation and he stilled for a moment. I panted as I slowly adjusted to him and the pain passed. Then I nodded and my nails digged into his ass. He instantly started moving, drawing himself out and pumping into me with increasing speed and force. It was raw and animalistic. It was what I needed at the time. I bit into his shoulder, careful not to draw blood and moved my hip to meet his every trust. I dimly heard a ripping sound and wondered briefly at the white feathers snowing around us, but my mind was soon consumed again by the sensations I felt inside my body. He was hitting places deep inside of me that made me cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The orgasm started building in my core and grew throughout my body. It would hit me as hard and wild as the sex and I moaned in anticipation.

"Cum with me." Edward said with a rough voice and this was all it took to get me off. I exploded and carried him with me. His cock twitched inside of me as he released. My hands flew to his head and I pressed our lips together in a deep kiss. Both of us tried not to think of the last time we had fucked with this desperation.

* * *

**_I will try to resume my inital schedule of posting, but I can't promise anything. Review and keep my spirits up._**


	20. on the brink of war?

_**I am sorry, that this took me so long. It is really only a filler chapter and I had a lot of problems finding stuff to fill it with. Hope you'll like it...**_

_**Disclaimer as usual. Not mine, really!**_

_**Thanks to Alice Vampire and my ever faithful reviewer CryssaPattz. Alice has a new story, go and read it if you don't know it yet, you won't regret it.**_

* * *

**20 On the brink of war?**

* * *

It was Monday again. In history I refused to speak with Jenny about the weekend and told her to meet my family at lunch instead. She accepted after a short pause and I knew she was aware of the meaning, or at least of some part. Now that she knew about vampires and werewolves she was welcomed to join our freak show. The drama of her imprinting on Seth – or should I call it his imprinting on her? – was trivial to the impending confrontation. Should we tell her? She would tell Seth and thus the pack.

We had agreed to leave them out of it, if we could, so we wouldn't tell Jenny. Thankfully leaving the pack out of it did also mean we would not drag Renesmee into it. She had become so good with her gift. At first she had been only able to project while touching somebody, now she could project within a vicinity of 20 yards without touching as well as to more than one person at the same time. It was close to what Zafrina could do. Still she was only able to project things at me while touching. This was something that upset both of us. I would like to hear her mind, too.

Her gift would become handy in a confrontation and I had made sure not to mention that to the others. I could trust Rose and Edward to resent the idea of my little daughter in danger but Jasper would probably only see the advantage. Jasper and Carlisle had discussed possible places for the confrontation as if it wasn't avoidable anymore. Not to be avoided but to be guided as much as possible. Stratagems they called it. _I_ would give much to prevent it from happening at all and _they_ planned it out. Jasper told me it was no use to bury my head in the sand. It was the first real argument we had in ten years. Rose and Esme were supporting me, but wouldn't argue with Jasper. Yeah, I knew he was a major in the civil war and new more of such things but I was _afraid_. Couldn't they see that?

Alice visions were still misty. Didn't that mean it could still _not_ _happen_? Carlisle told me it was always better to be prepared. I sighed. It was useless to ponder the situation in my head again. Some little piece of my mind knew I had been unfair to them, that I should apologize, but the larger part of my mind was in terror of loosing my family again. I would prefer denial, thanks very much. But none of the others would let me ignore the threat.

School was slow on that day and I could feel the impact that time and repetition would have on my existence. The monotony was disturbed solely by a test in government, but it only contained easy questions and did not trouble me for long. I wondered why the teacher even bothered with this, since everything asked had been covered in the last week and in my opinion nobody could fail it. But Edward reminded me of the fallible memory of humans and I smiled sheepishly. I could see now how my siblings could maintain their high grades.

After the last bell of the morning I hurried to the cafeteria, dragging Edward with me. I wanted to be there before Jenny, so that she would not feel too uncomfortable. We were the first ones of our family and Jenny wasn't there as well. Mission accomplished, part one. Edward took a tray and we both loaded food onto it. I mostly took things I had never liked to eat in my human days, since it still troubled me a bit to throw away good food for the sake of our cover. With Brussels sprouts for example it could never bother me to throw them away; I had dearly hated them and still could not consider them food for my worst enemy. And those greasy sausages they sold in this cafeteria could only give food poisoning to everybody who attempted to eat them. I could pretend saving the world with throwing away food like that.

Edward paid for our "lunch" and we made our way to the table our family usually occupied. The lunch hall was still relatively empty and the line in front of the cafeteria was growing fast. Jenny was the first one to join us and a bit shy at doing so. I welcomed her heartily and Edward smiled at her, too. That, of course, resulted in a blush and I was suddenly very happy Seth existed. I kicked Edward under the table and told him in a low voice to quit dazzling other girls, which he answered with a crooked smile and a raised brow. He took my hand and kissed it lightly.

"I only live to dazzle you, my love." He told me while looking me deeply in the eyes, with the result that I had to remind myself repeatedly to keep breathing for the sake of our cover.

"So, did you befriend your future sister-in-law, Bella?" Emmett asked with a laugh, as he and Rose joined us. Alice and Jasper were directly behind them and Alice giggled at Emmett.

"Oh, Jenny will like all of us, just like Seth does. Well, perhaps with the exception of Rose." She crinkled her nose at the last. Jenny coughed violently at hearing that. It seemed she had just understood who was meant by the sister-in-law comment.

"Seth is your brother?" she managed to say between coughing-fits. I sighed.

"Step-brother." I corrected. "My father married his mother after she was widowed, which was roughly 10 years ago. So we never really grew up together. Like his sister he kept the name of his father. That makes you my future sister-in-law if you two decide to marry. This sounds so weird." I shook my head in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, but I could see in her eyes, that she already understood. So I only shrugged. Seth never felt like a brother to me. He was a good friend, but not more. And being related to Leah had disgusted both of us, thank you not to mention it. She seemed to be changing, though, imprinting and being pregnant when you always thought yourself sterile does that to people or so I was told. There were other things on my mind now. Speaking about Seth like this reminded me of some tales about his college-years I had heard – Jake is a gossip, you know. Seth had seemingly been a player, sleeping with countless girls and never bringing home a girlfriend. Hell, never even having a girlfriend, if everything Jake told me was true. I hoped desperately that he would treat Jenny right and not hurt her. I had grown to like her –yes, I know, this was not part of the original plan – and didn't want to see her in a bad relationship. Later, when I was alone with Edward, I mentioned my concerns, since he knew Seth best of us.

"You should know better than believing this." Edward scolded me. _Huh?_ "As Leah's brother, did you really think he could enter a relationship with a decent girl and risk hurting her when he imprinted? He wouldn't abstain, he told me, but he always told the girls what to expect of him. Seth wanted to be prepared for the girl he would imprint, if he ever did so. He said, two virgins in a bed is one to many."

"We were both virgins and our first time was great." I countered, again grateful that I wouldn't blush anymore. Edward raised his brow and gave me his crooked smile.

"Technically I was a virgin, but with Emmett and Rose around I could not possibly _not_ learn a few things about sex." I grinned as he told me that. I had seen a lot of things from those two I would have gladly gone without and reading their mind however fleetingly would surely be _educational_.

* * *

Later in the evening we were sitting with Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme at the dining room table, playing Monopoly. Alice and Jasper had excused themselves earlier. Alice had worn a mischievous expression and silently dared anyone to question their reasons. Emmett had mad some sexist remarks, of course, but everyone else had just tried to ignore it. I was suddenly glad that Esme had insisted on soundproofing all the bedrooms. It made things a lot less awkward, even if it was no absolute safeguard with our supernatural hearing involved.

"You owe me rent." Emmett cried gleefully and Edward sighed. Emmett was winning; he had build hotels on all his streets and cashed in horrendous amounts of fake money. Some people have all the luck. Not me, though, I had just mortgaged my last street. I was shifting nervously in my seat. Edward was twitching, too and Rose crossed and uncrossed her legs the third time in a five-minute-period. Something was in the air, and Esme seemed uneasy, too, she had just started fanning herself with her stash of money. Carlisle stiffened his shoulders, as if in anticipation of something. Only Emmett was unaffected, but he was occupied with building a financial empire.

Suddenly a wave of emotion shot through the house. Edward groaned, Esme sighed. At the same moment Emmett grabbed Rosalie in a fluid movement, throwing over both their chairs in the process, and leaped with a single jump over the stairs onto the second story. They were gone before I even realized what was happening. My own thoughts were leaking from my brain as a familiar pooling of fluids between my legs caught my attention. _What the hell?_

"He hasn't lost control in nearly two decades." Carlisle stated with a strangely calm voice.

"Carlisle?" Esme moaned, her voice husky.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked, seemingly fighting for his control.

"Shut up." He smiled a crooked smile at that, similar to Edwards, and helped her up to lead her gallantly to their bedroom. I would have been shocked by this occurrence, if I had any coherency left in my brain, but without my sense I was only mildly concerned about their behaviour.

"What is going on, Edward?" I asked, my throat dry and my voice rough.

"It's Jasper. He lost control over his emotions and is broadcasting them now. God, Alice didn't get him this high in decades." He had to swallow twice to finish the sentence, his voice as rough as mine had been.

He stood, without a visible movement, and with the feral gait of a predator in sight of his prey he came to get me. His eyes were dark with lust. I took his hand at the same moment as a second wave of pure lust washed over us, I dimly heard Alice shriek, but I was too occupied with my own emotions to care. The second wave had brought me to the brink of an orgasm. Edward was equally affected. We groaned.

Suddenly I was pressed against the wall of the dining room, with his hips grinding into mine. This was all it took to shoot me over the edge. Another cry of pleasure flooded through the house. Edward groaned in my ear, his hands roaming freely over my trapped body, ripping at my clothes. His had already gone to pieces and were now adorning the floor. We shuddered and moaned together as a third wave hit and heightened our pleasure. Edwards eyes were glazed over and I lost the last control I had exceeded on my hands, grabbing and clawing at his body in need. With a deep growl he trapped my hands and fixated them with one of his own over my head, impatient I pushed my hip up to meet his and he entered me with one powerful thrust. We cried out together. A few seconds later my second orgasm hit, Edward pumped two more times into me and released into me with a growl. We were both breathing hard, leaning against the wall for the support our weak legs failed to provide. Edward had only enough strength left to lower us to the floor before the next wave hit and took us with it again.

* * *

_**So, Bella went from stage 1, denail, to anger, stage 2...**_

_**And don't ask what Alice did to make Jasper loose control, I have not the faintest idea... I am open for suggestions, though...**_


	21. Benjamin and Tia APOV

_**I am sorry it took me so long to update! I have passed my exams, for those who are interested and I nearly instantly got a job offer. I am going to be a pediatrician, starting on the first of July. This comes with a lot of fuss and for those who do not know Germany, it is very bureaucratic...**_

_**The usual disclaimer can be found in the first chapters, I am still no Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Thanks to my reviewer, I hope you stayed with me, and thanks to Alice Vampire for her continuing support.**_

_**Since it took me so long to update, I will give you a little summary, what happened last:**_

_**Some nomads have gone missing, causing the Cullens to check on their former witnesses. On doing this, they learn that Benjamin and Tia are being followed by Demetri and were abandoned by Amun and Kebi. Everybody fears that they are standing on the brink of a war. To relieve some tension Alice and Jasper had seemingly amazing sex causing him to loose control and broadcast his emotions throughout the house. It is now the morning after.**_

**_This chapter is from Alice POV, so I changed some things: Thoughts are no longer in italics, but visions are. I hope this is not too confusing._**

* * *

**21 Benjamin and Tia**

* * *

My Jazzy still wore his lazy satisfied after-sex-smile and, you know, it really made me proud. That mind-blowing sex we had last night… yummy. And I had got him to loose control.

"Stop gloating." Edward grumbled. Yeah, I was gloating, but I earned it. And it was not as if you did not enjoy yourself. My mind probably sounded smug.

"Yes, it does." My irritated brother mumbled. Then keep out of it. This thought is specifically directed to all mind-reading brothers in the vicinity.

"Then stop shouting." Always bickering, this one. You did enjoy yourself, did you not? At least if you judge from the way the dining room looked this morning. Where you fighting? I giggled.

_Bella moaned as Edward kissed her neck. Her bra and shirt lay discarded on the floor; his shirt was ripped to pieces, some of them still on his body…_

I shook my head to clear the vision away. TMI, if you ask me.

"Could you, both of you, stop being so hard on you clothes, please?" I whined, I knew it. The way they handled them, I should be shopping in second-hand-shops for them. I snorted disgusted at the thought.

"You know, Bella would like that." Edward commented dryly. You don't always get what you want.

"What would I want?" Bella asked, slightly impatient. She does not like it, when we discuss her like that, Eddykins.

"Stop the nicknaming, Alice." He frowned. "You would like it, if Alice shopped for you in second-hand-stores instead of designer boutiques."

"Yupp, are you considering?" she grinned hopefully at me.

"Never." I told her, "by the way, we need to go shopping again. By the rate you are going, you must be running out of bras and jeans at least."

She groaned gratefully. I knew she secretly loved shopping, I just needed to get her to admit it.

"Stop deceiving yourself, sister mine." Edward chuckled and I struck my tongue out at him.

"No fun in that." I told him.

_Jasper pulled the car over and parked nicely in one go. Seattle airport loomed over us…_

I started collecting my discarded shoes and purse and unfolded myself in the front seat, checking my most fashionable skirt for wrinkles.

"We are nearly there." Edward told Bella. I continued to check my attire. I wondered what the others would say on first seeing Benjamin and Tia step out of their gate. I tried to shove that thought away. Not wanting to give some mind-reading pricks a head start. What could I do to …

Tacitus Germania  
Germanien insgesamt ist von den Galliern, von den Rätern  
und Pannemoniern durch Rhein und Donau, von den  
Sarmaten und Dakern durch wechselseitige Gebirgszüge  
getrennt. Die weiteren Grenzen schließen das Weltmeer ein,…

Edward snorted disgusted, a look of frustration on his beautiful face. Bella watched him carefully and, comprehending, started to grin widely.

"What is she doing to keep you out?" she asked curious.

"Translating Tacitus 'De origine et situ Germanorum Liber' into German." He said through his teeth. I suppressed my need to giggle. This could become my new hobby, keeping my brother out of my thoughts.

"Very funny, Alice." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice. I couldn't hold it, I giggled. He was so much more fun to be around, since Bella came into his life. I should tell her more often, how good she was for him. My brother's frown softened. Now I had him thinking on his wife again. Perhaps that meant we could go on with our task now? Jasper was parking now and killed the motor.

"Ready to go anyone?" he asked with a drawl. His voice still saturated with satisfaction and happiness. I wonder how long it could last. The last time I took him this high he had the dreamy look in his eyes for more than 12 hours, no kidding. Would he break this record? I hoped so. I jumped out of the car and bounced happily while waiting for the others. They were so slow. I wanted to see their faces, when… oops. Where were we? Ah, yes …

…breite Landvorsprünge und Inseln von unermesslicher  
Ausdehnung umfassend: erst unlängst wurden einige  
Völkerschaften und Könige bekannt, zu denen der Krieg  
den Zugang eröffnet hat. Der Rhein, auf unzugänglicher  
schroffer Berghöhe der Rätischen Alpen entspringend,  
wendet sich in mäßiger Biegung nach Westen und  
mündet sodann in das Nordmeer. …

Finally all of them were out of the car and we made our way through the airport towards the gate were our guest would arrive. Somewhere someone was playing Lady Gaga with "Poker face" and I happily sang along.

"Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun. And baby when it's love, if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun.."

Bella was joining me and we sang together a song loaded with more innuendo than Emmett could produce in a minute. Yeah, well maybe not… Bella had come a long way since blushing at any sex related word. I was proud of her. At least in this she gladly bent to my advice. Edward snorted. What? You think it got anything to do with you? He laughed. Maybe a little, I relented. Yes, I could give. What? You know you love me. He chuckled again. Who needed more proof? Yeah, you all love my conceited, self-centred hot little ass. And if _you_ call me little, I _will_ get you back! I really loved my life.

The song now changed to Britney Spears and her pathetic plea to please fuck her. Anybody who still believed the song was about someone seeking a girl called Amy has never listened to it. I refused to sing along, it was so plump. Nothing against innuendos or hints but to scream "fuck me" into the world was so not ladylike. Ranting about this occupied my thoughts nicely until we reached the gate. There already were some humans assembled who were waiting for the passengers of the flight from Frankfurt - there was no flight going without a stop from Kairo to Seattle - which would land in exactly 2 minutes and 32 seconds. Your welcome, Edward. He snorted, I grinned and proceeded to translate Tacitus, since I wouldn't want to spoil other peoples surprises, would I?

…Die Donau, einem sanften und gemächlich ansteigenden  
Rücken des Abnobagebirges entströmend, berührt eine  
von Völkern, ehe sie mit sechs Armen…

_The hunter was running through what looked like a desert. He was clad only in sand-coloured pants and tennis-shoes. A light burnoose covered his hair and shoulders, waving behind him, as he ran. It replaced the dark grey cloak he usually wore. Suddenly he stopped, sniffing the air with closed eyes. He cursed and took a cell out of his pants. _

"_They are in a plane." The hunter said into the phone. The answer was not loud enough to be heard trough the vision._

"_I will have to swim the ocean." Demetri told the phone. "When I am in position I will call again for the guard."_

I gasped as the vision ended. Jasper was holding me, he looked concerned. Edward stared at me.

"How long?" he whispered.

"How long does it take to swim the ocean and cross from the west coast to the east coast?" I answered.

"We have a week left." Jasper said grimly. The discussion had killed the wonderful look of satisfaction and love from the face of my man. I could kill Demetri and half of the guard myself for that. Bella choked on her own words as she tried to point out that the plane had landed.

"We would not want to tell them here." I told the others.

_Benjamin grabbed Tia as she fell into hysterics in the middle of the airport._

I shook my head to get rid of the vision and was instantly caught by another:

_Benjamin embraced Tia as she sobbed into his shoulder. We were assembled in the dining room._

"_Is there anywhere were we could be safe again?" he asked with despair in his voice._

"_We have a plan." Jasper told him and Carlisle nodded._

Edward nodded. "It is better to wait for privacy." He told the others.

Now the first passengers left the gate and were enthusiastically greeted by their relations or who ever waited for them. Benjamin and Tia would be the last to depart the plane. We waited for another 10 minutes. Most of the humans had left until now. Then, finally, the two vampires left the gate. Some of my own enthusiasm had come back and I bounced and waved happily. Tia grinned which made her eyes sparkle. Bella gasped.

"Your eyes are gold." She exclaimed. I grinned. I had managed to not spoil their surprise. I embraced Tia first.

"Congratulations." I whispered into her ears.

She laughed.

"How long did you know?" Benjamin asked me with a smile.

"Two or three weeks, but I told no one." I assured them with a smile. I was so proud of our two newest vegetarians.

* * *

_**So am I forgiven? Please review...**_

_**btw the translation for Tacitus Germania is from one Manfred Fuhrman. Once I could do it on my own, but these days are long past... so sadly every german word in this chapter belongs to him.**_


End file.
